EbottHigh, An Undertale Story
by CreativeBacon11
Summary: Papyrus and Sans-two skelebros ready to face the world together. One defends the other from bullies, and the other keeps him together. Mentally, they are the strongest together, but that won't stop the constant obstacles in their way. The worst of all? A sudden appearance of a man they thought they left behind. School is the least of their worries as their brotherhood is tested.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Day

**Summarry by: boomer4ever**

 **(AN) okay so this is also basically the script for a comic i'm going to make so don't judge it too hard. and all the numbers are so i know where to start and end a page. so just ignore those. EDIT: NEVER-MIND! the comic wasn't coming along well so I may only make certain scenes!**

 **Also, this really is mostly just a script so i will be coming back between chapters editing them a bunch, and putting more ideas into them.**

 **enjoy!**

Papyrus wakes up to the sound of his alarm at 6:00 in the morning. "AHHH Good morning world" he says stretching. he walks downstairs to start making breakfast. fifteen minutes later leaving some bacon sizzling, he goes back up the stairs of his home to his brothers room. "SANS!, it's time to wake up!" Papyrus opens his brothers door to see him laying on his bed, all his sheets on the floor, in a deep sleep.

Papyrus sighs knowing that it will be a battle to wake him up today. Papyrus walks over to the bed and shakes his brother softly. "Sans, come on, it's time to wake up" No response. He shakes him a little harder and speaks louder "Sans it is time to wake up!" still no response. Papyrus picks his bother up (he always was a lightweight) and shakes him once more "SANS! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP!" sans barely opens his eyes to acknowledge him before he slowly yawns and climbs out of his brothers grip.

Papyrus watches his brother walk out of the room and into the bathroom without closing the door. Sans slides the hood of his hoodie down off of his head reveling bandages wrapped all around his skull. he starts undoing all of the wrappings and replacing them with new ones. in the prosses reveling Cracks and chips out of his skull. Papyrus watches him as he takes a medical mask and stuffs it into his pocket, turning out of the room and walking down the stairs without a word.

Papyrus follows him down the stairs and turns into the kitchen while Sans stops in the living-room for a moment watching out the window before he joins Papyrus in the kitchen.

Sans opens the cab nit below the sink(because the one above it was too high for him to reach) and gets out a coffee packet. grabbing and filling a mug with water he warms it up in the microwave.( thirty seconds... twenty seconds...ten seconds...five seconds... the water is warmed up) taking it out he puts the coffee packet in and mixes it in along with some splenda. Papyrus finishes the bacon and just as Sans sits down with is coffee he sets the bacon down on the table "You know, they say coffee stunts your growth. sans just continues to drink his coffee.

Sans Drinks all of his coffee before he even thinks about talking. "Hey Bro." he says Papyrus gives him an odd glance. "Oh crap, sorry paps." Papyrus gives him an 'it's okay' look and turns back to cleaning some dishes "How long was it this time?" Papyrus looks at the clock and replies "About twenty minutes." Sans cringes "sorry man, I'll try harder next time." "No Sans" Papyrus says turning "It's not your fault, it just happens. I know your not purposelessly ignoring me"

Sans starts to head up stairs but Papyrus calls him back "Sans!, you'd better have eaten at least two pieces of this food I so LOVINGLY PREPARED FOR YOU!" Sans winces before slowly heading back to his chair and sitting down. he takes some bacon, looking back at Papyrus making sure hes not looking he carefully puts the bacon through the hole in his teeth, having no other way of eating solid food without immense pain. he finally eats two pieces of bacon before putting the medical mask on hiding his face from the world "this is why I prefer ketchup" Sans mumbles under his breath.

"Sans, do make sure you remember to pack a sleeping bag and pillow for your lock in tonight." Says Papyrus. " Oh thanks bro, i totally forgot about that thing." Sans replies excitedly from the stairs. Once in his room he sighs and starts to go through his closet looking for something semi-clean.

finding a new hoodie and a pair of jeans he slips them on and walks back down to the living-room. Papyrus is already waiting there for him with all his stuff packed into his back-pack. "ready to go?" Papyrus asks his brother. "yeah, let's go before you have an stroke about being late." Papyrus scowls at him but continues out the door, and to his bright red convertible. Sans shoves his sleeping gear into the back before joining his brother up front.

Arriving at the school Sans slowly gets out of the car while Papyrus leaps out with energy no one should have at this time in the morning. no one acknowledges the smaller of the skelly-bros but almost everyone is talking to Papyrus. "hey, hows it going." he says to one monster in particular. "Hi Papyrus..." they say quietly almost too quietly to hear. they walk away feeling rejected by themselves. "WOWIE! that Blookie guy is so nice!" " yeah bro, I think he's Mettatons cousin or something." Sans says talking for the first time that they got there.

"well I've got to go to class, so see you later brother." Sans grows worried but responds cheerily besides the fact. "see ya bro." just as Papyrus walked away a human boy came up behind him and slapped his back. "HEY, SANS." he says with a sneer "Hows about you and i go have a little 'chat' over behind the school" sans looks up and away for a moment "Uhh no. I think we could talk here and it would be totally fine.

The kid rolls his eyes "fine then we'll just have to do it the hard way." the kid slams Sans into a pillar and he slumps to the ground. "OH SHIT." the kid whispers, and runs away. Sans wakes up to a soft voice and a blurry image of... a goat? when he fully wakes up Sans sees the head teacher, toriel, hovering over him with a worried expression on her face. "Sans, are you alright?" she asks. Sans doesn't answer but instead pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials in a number.

toriel doesn't know what to do as the skeleton in front of her starts to call someone. assuming it is someone who can help she sits down and waits. "Hello?" comes a voice from the Phone "Sans are you alright". it takes a few seconds but sans finally replies "I-I don't know... wait what...?" the voice on the other end sounded worried so toriel decides to step in "Sans, may I have the phone?" Sans doesn't answer verbally but hands the phone over to the teacher.

"Hello this is the head teacher, Toriel, Are you in any relation to Sans?" "Yes! I an his brother, is he okay?" toriel answers briskly " well he never showed up for his first class, and some students sated they'd seen him today so i went looking for him,I found him out cold up against a pillar in the court yard hall. when he woke up he did not answer my questions, and seemed out of it, then he called you."

"Okay, I'll come as soon as i can. can you check his skull for cracks?" toriel gives an affirmative noise and tries to pulls down his hood but sans, almost drunkenly, tries to push her hand away before falling asleep. she takes the opportunity to uncover his head. she gasps and covers her mouth. "Um, what is um, what is normal for him?" Papyrus on the other end makes a thinking face before answering "Normally it's never worse than a couple big cracks." the teacher hums and continues to talk "okay well based on that it looks normal." Papyrus can be heard huffing on the other end of the phone "I'm almost there" with that he hung up the phone.

a couple turns later Papyrus is by his brothers side. "Sans, hey buddy" he says as Sans wakes up. "You feeling okay?" Sans shakes his head and tries to crawl into his brothers arms. Papyrus picks his brother up. toriel stands up as well. "Miss Toriel, do you think my brother and I could have the day off from school?" "Of course!" she exclaimed "you take him home, or better yet the hospital to fix him up." Papyrus nods but says "Well, this shouldn't be too bad. He's probably just going to be out of it for the rest of the day. I don't think the hospital will be necessary."

the brothers start walking away with a wave to Toriel. they get in the car and start to drive back to their home.

Once they reach their house papyrus leads sans into the living-room and onto the couch. Sans immediately flops down onto the couch, totally exhausted. Papyrus sighs and heads up to his brothers room. Digging through his stuff Papyrus finds what he was looking for, a stuffed bear about the size of his head. quickly going back to the living-room, he sets the bear next to Sans.

Sans snuggles into the bear as soon as it reaches his grasp. Papyrus then grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over Sans.

five hours later Sans wakes up to the smell of spaghetti sauce and garlic bread. drowsily getting up to his feet, Sans stumbles into the kitchen."Oh Sans, your awake!"Papyrus has learned that it is better to let Sans sleep than try and wake him up.

Sans looks up at his brother and nods. "yeah. *Yawn* so uh Paps when is that lock in thing at the school?" "Oh, well it WAS going to be at 6:00 but your not really thinking about still going to that are you?" Papyrus says handing him a plate of spaghetti.

Sans looks down at the spaghetti. "Well, yeah kinda, I was really looking forward to it." Papyrus can tell how disappointed Sans is but he doesn't think it is a good idea. "Sans... are you sure? after what already happened today, what if something happens while your there and you can't get a hold of me?. or if you blank out... and hurt someone?" Sans is quiet for a moment before giving an answer to his big brother. "It'll be fine bro, I can't promise anything but i'm sure I'll have a 95% chance of being fine"

Papyrus sighs.( he's sure it's becoming a habit.) "alright fine we have an hour before we leave so go get ready, and remember to take your meds!" Papyrus yells the last part up the stairs to his excitable brother.

"This is a bad idea"

 **(AN) Welp , thanks for reading. hopefully I will start making the comic for this soon, till then good bye my fellow undertale trashiens!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Day

**(AN) Wow 2022 words! i think that's the most i've ever done!**

*1*The skeleton brothers finally reach the school ans get out of the car. Papyrus walks Sans to the doors watching him carefully, checking for signs that his brother was not okay. Sans looks up to his brother "I'm okay bro, I promise" Papyrus looks skeptical but ignores his gut feeling in exchange for his brothers happiness.

"Remember brother," Papyrus says "To call me if there is any trouble. and if for any reason you can't get a hold of me call Undyne, she said that she would be free all night." "yeah bro, I'll be fine." Sans says lazily. "And if you start to feel woosy or nauseous-" Papyrus was cut off by Sans finishing the sentence. "Sit down and call you right away, I know, you went over this about a thousand times in the car."

*2*Papyrus sighs and says goodbye to Sans.

Sans looks up to the front of the building and walks in. signing in he heads towards the gymnasium with his sleeping gear. "Hey Sans!" says a bunny girl that looks like she was going to fall over. Sans swears if that girl wasn't fourteen he would think she was drunk. "Hey Teresa..." the bunny girl then stumbles away, which is totally normal, for her anyways.

Sans feels sharp pain go through his skull and loses his balance."Woah..." He knows it was a bad idea to come, and should probably call papyrus to come back and get him, but he had never gone to a lock in before and was super excited.

A few hours into the lock in games had been played and most of the kids were either sleeping or just talking with one another. Sans, sleeping, was jolted awake by a doge ball smacking into his skull. *3*"AHH!" he shouts in surprise. Sans looks around at all the people in the big room, not recognizing any of them, he starts to freak out.

"w-wha-? where am I?" he mumbles. Sans starts taking short fast breaths and starts hyperventilating. looking around wide eyed Sans starts to shake, noticing a large figure coming closer to him. all common sense is out the window at this point. the figure reaches toward him saying something but at this point he can't think straight enough to comprehend what they are saying.

*4*Sans slaps away the hand and quickly gets to his feet. more and more figures start to surround him now and Sans stands paralyzed in place

* * *

"Sans, are you alright?" Toriel asks before getting a slap in the face in return. Toriel falls back from the slap, not because it hurt but because it surprised her. Sans is normally such a quiet and nice child. A crowd starts to form around Sans while he stays frozen in place. a human teacher comes up to Sans to try and calm him down but only makes him get more violent, kicking at him with full force.

the human teacher called over a monster teacher to help restrain him. Toriel swiftly leaves and goes to her office to make a call.*5* looking through the list of guardians and parents with corresponding student names, she finds what she was looking for.

"Hello, this is Toriel, from Ebott High, is this Papyrus Gaster?" "Yes, did something happen to Sans?" Papyrus answers. "Yes, well, he was asleep and he just woke up and freaked out." shouts of distress could be heard all the way from the gymnasium. "Oh, no... Um try to keep him calm, Stress always makes it worse. I'll be there as soon as I can." "Alright," says Toriel, "we'll do our best."

Papyrus hangs up the phone and the line goes dead. Toriel heads back to the gym to try to calm the distressed skeleton down. *6*"NO! LET ME GO!" Sans shouts. he is being held down by the human teacher and monster teacher from before. shocked Toriel hurries to the goup. "Let go of him!" the teachers immediately let go of the teen and back off a bit. "Comic Sans, it's okay, calm down, I called your brother he's on his way." Sans stops thrashing around, but continues to shake.

"It's okay, I won't let anyone come near you." Sans huffs a bit from all the thrashing but calms down a bit despite that. minutes later Papyrus runs into the gym. "Sans!" Papyrus shouts rushing to his brother *7*and dropping to his knees. "Sans, hey buddy, calm down, i'm here" "Papyrus...?" Sans breaks down into his bothers arms. "Papyrus, I-I was so scared." Papyrus tries to comfort his brother but at the same time is caught up in wondering what EXACTLY happened. "It's alright Sans i'm here now. tell me what happened." Sans buries his face into Papyrus's turtle neck, his hood having fallen down sometime in his struggle against the teachers, Papyrus could now see the crack in his skull was bigger than it was before.

"I don't know... all i remember is waking up to all these people I didn't know and in this place I didn't know... they were all around me and then one came up to me-" Sans gasps and Papyrus picks him up for the second time that day to take his little brother home.*8* "I'm sorry miss Toriel, I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have let him come" Toriel smiles sweetly "No, it's alright, no harm no fowl, but I would like to know why all this happened." "Of course! could we set up a meeting for later this week?" Papyrus asks. "Yes that sounds wonderful. I will call you later seeing as you need to tend to your brother." Papyrus nods and decides that now is the time to leave.

* * *

*9*Back at their home once again, Papyrus sets Sans down in the living room where he proceeds to plop down to sit on the floor. "Sans..." Papyrus walks over and sits down in front of him. "Brother could you tell me what all happened today, from waking up to right now." Sans tries to think but it mostly gives him a head ache. "Um... I can't remember much before I woke up... There was a ball, i-it hit me i think...and then...and then-" Sans's eyes widen "Oh my gosh" he breaths out. "I hit miss Toriel... Oh gosh, I'm so sorry..." Papyrus not all that shocked at the news is almost relieved. "It's okay, she didn't say anything about it so i'm guessing it's fine, and hey! on the bight side your memory is already coming back!" Sans looks up at Papyrus sadly. "I wanna go to bed..."

Papyrus laughs. he is always super tired after one of these days, he acts so much younger than he is."Okay Mr. boss man, bed it is. Papyrus leads Sans by his hand, half way crawling, up the stairs. "stairs are hard" Sans mumbles . up in his room Sans flops onto the bed and curls up into a ball. "You didn't take your meds did you?" "umm umm"Sans mumbles. Papyrus sighs for what feels like the millionth time that day. "night, Sans" Papyrus calls turning off the light. "Night, bro." Sans mumbles in response.

*10*Papyrus heads down into the living-room and sits down on the couch, his head in his hands. "ugh, I need some me time" as soon as he says those words the front door slams open. "PAPYRUS!" yells Undyne from the doorway "I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!" Papyrus jumps in his seat. "AAAAHHHH!" Undyne stomps over to the older skelly-bro "IS HE ALRIGHT?" Papyrus tries to hush down his loud friend. "Lower case please, and yes he's fine. how does word travel so fast especially at-" he looks at the clock " "one in the morning?" "I have my ways..."

*11* "So what- or should i say why did that happen?" Papyrus hates having to explain this to people but for one of his closest friends he'll do it. "Before I tell you why it happened i feel the need to tell you how this all started." Undyne nods and motions for him to continue. "Well, when Sans was born he had a small crack in his skull, it didn't seem like much at the time but as he grew older the crack grew bigger. soon he started to have these blank outs where he wouldn't remember what he had been doing for over an hour, his grades were dropping fast and he would start getting so very mad at himself for it. there were days where he didn't remember simple things like, calling someone on the phone or how to read."

"It got worse after the crash..."

*12*Undyne shifts uncomfortably. "I even remember a day where he didn't remember me, or... our mom..." Papyrus looks down for a moment as if honoring her memory."Sorry I guess i just haven't had anyone to talk to about all this" "It's okay man" Undyne says.

he looks back up to the teen in front of him. "At this point he started getting bullied. having your grades go from straight A's to low C's even D's, can have that effect. he would get into fights and make chips of this skull come off."

"every time a chip would come off he would get worse, and the worse he got, the more he got beat up. *13*when he wakes up is the worst because he can only go off of what he was thinking before he went to bed for a while, so he can barley acknowledge anything."

"back to your question, when he woke up, and got hit by the ball it was a combination of a lot of things. like, he got hit in the head which would already be bad, then he had been startled awake so he is in this groggy state and gets shocked straight out of it. so to him he's in a room that is filled with people he doesn't know, he doesn't know how he got there and he just got hit by something. it is literally a recipe for disaster."

*14*Undyne nods, now knowing what happened to Papyrus's brother before any of this and why it happened in the first place "Have you told the school bored about all this?" Papyrus nods "not personally, but it was on the papers I had to hand in on the first day." "PAPYRUS!, YOU KNOW NO ONE READS THOSE!" "lower- case!" papyrus hisses "Sorry, but if you had told them directly they probably could have watched out for him a little more, or help him out if anything like this happened again-" "Undyne," Papyrus interrupts " If i had told them right away they would have just put him in a 'special class', and he would be miserable and you know it." Undyne huffs in annoyance "Yeah but I've seen him on some of those bad days, I might not have known exactly what was going on but, it sure seemed like he could use a class like that!"

*15* Papyrus was stunned at his friends outburst. "I think you should leave." he says grimly "Why because I said that Sans could use a helping hand?, you know what, whatever see you later." Undyne slams the door behind her. "Well that went well" He says sarcastically.

* * *

 **(AN) okay so it may seem like Sans is a bit OOC in this chapter but let me remind you that he has amnesia and just woke up in a place where he doesn't know anyone, doesn't know how he got there, and there is people literally everywhere, not to mention that he's already a little bit paranoid even with is memory, so if it were me i'd freak out too if some strange people were trying to restrain me. and yay undyne! plus boo! undyne, don't be such a jerk!**

 **(also the crawling up the stairs part... yeah that was exactly me right before i wrote that part.)**

 **EDIT (I looked up even more symptoms of brain injury and one of them could be anxiety)**


	3. Chapter 3: An Eventful Day

**2293 words... WHAT!?**

 ***1*** Papyrus wakes up at seven thirty, gets dressed and goes straight to Sans's room. "Sans?" he says opening the door. as soon as he does he sees his bother curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed fast asleep. closing the door he walks down to the kitchen where the phone is. he picks up the phone and dials in a number. ...ring... ring ... ring. "H-Hello?" a voice says from the other end of the phone. ***2*** "Hello Alphys, how are you?" says Papyrus sweetly. "I'm good thank y-you for asking." "No problem, I was just wondering, um, would you be able to come over and watch Sans for me while i'm at a meeting? He's asleep and he really needs the sleep, and I don't think i could get him up if i tried." Papyrus hates asking for things short notice but has no choice.

"O-Of course, but why does he need someone to watch him?" Alphys asks. "He had one of his blackouts at school yesterday and I just don't feel safe leaving him alone just yet."

 ***3*** Alphys gives an affirmative noise, already knowing the situation with his brother. "Okay I can be there in ten minutes, is that okay?" "It's great." Papyrus says. he always liked how nice she was. "See you soon." "bye" she responds.

Hanging up the phone Papyrus goes to wait in the living-room.

Ten minutes, just as she had said, Alphys arrives at the skeletons house."Hello Alphys," Papyrus greets. "thank you so much for agreeing to stay with Sans for me." "O-oh it's really fine, I don't mind. but, uh, what should I expect from him when he wakes up?" She asks knowing he was going to be a bit off today. Papyrus thinks out-loud for a moment. "Well, it was a bad black out yesterday, and he's had a lack of sleep, he hasn't been eating well, _oh stars, i need to pick up some groceries_ , also he was acting differently last night so..." Alphys rests her hand on the continually stressing skeleton. "Okay, I can figure it out from there. and why don't you stop by the store and do some shopping while your out, i know it's sort of a stress reliever and if anyone needs that it's you."

 ***4*** Papyrus peers down at the small dinosaur looking monster with a thankful look. "Thank you. i'd better get going or else i'll be late. oh!, and heres a list of things that coud help calm him down if need be."

Waving goodbye to Papyrus Alphys shuts the front door and sits down on the couch. she looks over the list quickly.

 _'ketchup, if he won't eat. teddy bear, if he won't stop crying. the park if he won't talk/listen. if all else fails call me.'_

Alphys puts the list in her bag and pulls out an anime comic to read. twenty minutes later she pulls out a sickly yellow soda from her bag drinking it till it was half gone.

* * *

 ***5*** Sans wakes up curled up on his bed with groggy eye-sockets. he looks around for a minute before a sharp pain shoots through his skull. "ahhh!" he says softly squeezing his eye-sockets shut.

he slowly gets out of bed and towards his door clutching his skull in one hand. now in the hall he freezes when he sees his brothers door wide open and no one inside and drops his hands to his sides. not yet in view of the living-room he sits down where he is and whispers something inaudible. ***6***

 ***7*** Slowly his whispers get louder and louder until they're shouts. "PAPYRUS!" he shouts with tears forming in his eyes, starting to hyperventilate.

* * *

 ***8*** "PAPYRUS!" comes a shout from the hall. Alphys looks up from her manga and quickly hops up off the couch and hurries up the stairs as fast as her stumpy little legs could take her.

she skids around the corner to see Sans with unshed tears in his eye-sockets trembling uncontrollably. "Sans, It's alright, Papyrus just went out for a bit, but I'm here." Alphys says comfortably, giving off a 'motherly' aura. Sans continues to shake but looks up at her from where he was sitting confusion showing clearly in his eyes. "I-It hurts..." he says quietly. "What hurts, Sans?" he points to his skull in response.

 ***9*** Seeing some red appear on the bandages Alphys suggests they fix it "Okay, let's go fix you up then." she leads him into the bathroom and sits him down on the edge of the bath-tub. she takes the wrappings off his head and throws them into the trash. luckily she was almost done with medical school and knows how to work with monsters and humans alike.

 ***10*** Sans grasps the edge of his eye-socket with one hand, clutching it so hard his hand was shaking. Alphys notices this and tries to take his hand down. "Sans, don't do that. it could mess up your skull even more." she tries prying his bony hand off but it is to no avail.

She lets go of his hand and tries to think of what to do, being unable to re-wrap his head with him shaking so much. "Hey Sans, you like the park right?" ***11*** she asks working up a plan. he nods and loosens his grip on his eye-socket. "Okay, how about if you let go of your skull and let me wrap it for you we can go to the park?" Sans thinks about it a bit and takes his hand down, accepting her offer.

* * *

 ***12*** Soon she has him wrapped up safely and in the living-room on the couch. he still hasn't said a word to her. "Are you hungry, do you want anything to eat before we go?" he shakes his head no and stairs straight ahead. grabbing her bag she walks over to Sans. "All right then, you ready to go?" he doesn't answer but gets up and waits for her to move. she makes a face and walks towards the door.

 ***13*** Outside tension visibly releases itself from Sans. Alphys smiles and asks sans a question." hey would you rather drive or walk" finally he talks to her but its chopped up like full sentences were hard for him. "I- wan-t t' walk." he finally finishes looking frustrated."Okay we can walk to the park" Alphys mentally notes that it is going to be one of _THOSE_ days.

 ***14*** They start walking and it seems like time stops and they just kept walking forever. after half an hour they finally reach the park where they see Undyne with the monster kid following after her. the short duo head over to undyne and her follower.

"H-hey Undyne" Alphys says ever nervous around her crush. "HEY! Al, what 'r you doing here... and with Sans?" "Oh," she blushes "Papyrus had to go to a meeting and needed someone to watch Sans for him. Undyne frowns at the mention of the older skeleton. "Oh. hey Sans, how're you doing? I heard you had a rough day yesterday."

 ***15*** Sans looks down at his feet and shrugs. Alphys can tell he doesn't want to talk. the monster kid pops his head around undyne and hops over to Sans. "Hey Sans! you remember me? I'm that kid that you said 'hey' to on the bus the other day!" Sans looks away and makes a small noise. not picking up on the obvious que to shut up the kid keeps talking. "what was that? I didn't hear you." Sans shrinks down a bit and answers louder. "N-ot-t really."

"WHAT!?" the monster kid exclaimed. "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!?" Sans starts taking deep breaths startled by his yell. At the shouting Alphys notices Sans starting to melt down. ***16*** "Hey, um, kid Undyne told me how great you are at parkour, why don't you set up a course for her to try?" the kid ecstatic at the prospect of Undyne running a course made by him, runs off to the play set but not before falling on his face.

As soon as the kid runs off Alphys leads Sans over to a bench,Undyne close on their tail. ***17*** "It's all-right, sit down and breathe." Undyne watches from behind the pair. Sans settles down and pulls his feet up to his chest and watches the clouds.

 ***18*** Undyne pulls Alphys aside to talk in semi privet. "Al, how are you so good at this?I mean, you just calmed him down from a near panic attack!" Alphys shrugs. "Well I had studied psychology for two years along with medicine and physics." they both look over at Sans who is now watching a butterfly flap through the air.

"Al, would you tell me something if I asked?" ***19*** Alphys, shocked nods her head. "Of course, what is it?" Undyne looks diectly at Alphys as she talks. "Why does he act that way? I mean, I know about the crash and how there was already a bad crack in his skull but, he acts so childish sometimes, like he's got some kind of disorder thing."

Alphys winces at Undynes brashness but answers anyways. "well, head trauma for skeletons is directly connected to their ability to retain and create memorys. also the cracking of a skeletons skull is a direct parallel to a brain injury for a human. so he has symptoms of brain injury which include: memory loss, lapse in consciousness, poor balance or dizzy spells, blurred vision, moodiness, and confusion. he also has an odd form of CDD that kind of flares up at times, like now." Alphys looks up at a confused Undyne with a proudness in her eyes for remembering all that.

 ***20*** "any questions?" Undyne nods and proceeds with her questions. "okay first, what's CDD?" "it stands for childhood disintegrative disorder, it's kind of like Autism." Undyne gives a humph and continues "whats that thing do then?" Alphys can tell she is figuring out that she needs to be more sensitive. "it can mess up your expressive speech and receptive language skills, also it makes motor skills and social skills harder. although normally it is only in younger children Sans just never fully shook it."

 ***21*** Undyne nods signaling that it was the end of her questioning.a few moments later an ice-cream truck could be heard coming around the park. Sans' head perks up from its spot staring at the ground. he looks around and spots the truck. immediately he looks to Alphys with a pleading look. "Heh heh, you have to ask, Sans, to get some icecream." ***22*** his face falls a bit but asks out loud anyways "C-can we get-t Ice-cream?" "Please?" he adds as an afterthought.

Alphys smiles as her plan to get him to talk again works. "Yes, lets all go get some ice-cream." the monster kid comes back over to the group and stairs up at undyne with the biggest eyes imaginable. "Fine kid, lets go." he jumps for joy and they all go over to the truck.

 ***23*** After they order they go over to a picnic table and sit down. everyone is silent for no reason at all, even the monster kid was silent, but that's probably because he had to hold his ice-cream in his mouth, not having arms and all. "Sooo..." Undyne says trying to make conversation. "What did you guys do before you came here?" Sans' eyes dive downwards while Alphys tries to think of what to say without lying. ***24*** "Ummm... we, uh... didn't really do anything." she says knowing Sans didn't want people to know about the little morning fiasco. "How about you?" Undyne looks down "I tried to call Papyrus for a while... he didn't pick up, but I upped my max of bench pressing children!" the monster kid says some thing about going home and leaves abruptly without anyone noticing.

 ***25*** "Whats with you and papyrus?" Alphys asks ignoring the fact about the children. "Oh, well we _might_ have had a fight, and he _may_ have kicked me out of his house." Alphys isn't surprised, normally the older skelebro would have called Undyne first to watch over Sans, for reasons unknown to her. "Oh it'll be fine, when he comes back just apologize and i'm sure he'll forgive you." ***26*** "I'm not so sure about that" Undyne says. "I _basicly_ told him Sans seems like he would need a _'special class'_ " Alphys cringes heaing that information. both of them forgetting that the person they were talking about was sitting at the same table as they were.

 ***27*** Sans looks up at Undyne halfway to horrified, betrayed tears welling up. He gets up and starts running, not really knowing where he was going. "Sans! come back!" Alphys yells, getting up herself. Undyne hops up and starts running after him but, he is faster than you'd think. ***28*** he slowly starts getting further and further ahead and finally Undyne has to stop or risk passing out.

 ***29*** Alphys catches up to where Undyne stopped and bends over huffing and puffing. "Sans, Huff, doesn't know, Huff Huff, his way around, uuuugghh, this part of town." Undyne looks over to Alphys as she talks. "he'll get lost. Papyrus is going to kill us." ***30*** they both look to the direction of witch Sans ran. Undyne lets out a puff of breath. "Damn it"

* * *

 **Okay! so this chapter is finally done!**

 **we also know what exactly is wrong with Sans.I did research on all the symptoms and causes and I found the exact symptoms i was looking for but it was a childrens thing and it doesn't exactly "flare up" but for the sake of my story,by Joe!, i'm going to keep it this way ! (if you haven't noticed Sans is my favorite character)**

 **The next chapter is going to be Paps meeting!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Stressful Day

**2608 words!**

 **This all mostly takes place during the last chapter.**

* * *

Papyrus sits in a school office with Miss Toriel, he is nervously picking at his shirt fuz. "So, Papyrus, let us not wast any time and jump straight into this, shall we not?" "of course" He says smiling.

"you informed me of everything we would need to know over the phone last night and As you know there was an incident at the lock in for the eighth graders concerning Comic Sans." Papyrus nods and she continues. "We here at Ebott High-school need to keep all students and staff safe, and because of your brothers... _outburst_ , I believe some preventive measures should be taken.

Papyrus gives off a worried vibe with a confused expression. "What kind of measures?" "Well," she starts "I have looked into three different options, we could have him transferred into a special needs class with a trained teacher to work with him, we could have him transferred to a different school that would better suit his needs, or I did do some research on a service dog seeing as our school allows them."

Papyrus slumps in his chair a bit. he knew this was how it would work but he had hoped that it wouldn't.

Weighing his options he tries to think of the best thing to do.

 _'Ugh, neither Sans or I want him to transfer to a different school, and no way in hell would he be okay being in a special needs class, he's already bullied enough as it is. a service dog would be super expensive and also one more mouth to feed, but considering the other options that would seem the best.'_

"Well Miss Toriel, it is something to think about." "of course," She says sweetly " and I wouldn't expect you to answer right away, it is a lot to think about. none of these options can put in place immediately though, so we would need a short term solution." Papyrus still thinking about the other options notices himself that they all would need more time than just a weekend. "What do you have in mind?"

"He already has a tutor has he not?" Papyrus nods confirming the question. "He could stay home from school, seeing as it would be the safest, and have his tutor teach him at an agreed meeting place, if they agree to work with him overtime. it is not the most practical solution but it is the only thing that might work as of now, and we don't want to risk the chance of something like last time happening again" Papyrus agrees. "yes. and once again I am so sorry about that, I knew I shouldn't have let him come."

Toriel can see how much this is tearing on him. "No no no, it really is fine, there could be nothing done about it." they start to wrap things up when the phone stats to ring. "Oh, I'll go and let you take that." Papyrus says getting up from his chair. "Thank you for meeting with me." "No, thank you" she says reaching for the phone. as papyrus leaves the office he can hear part of Toriel's conversation.

"Hello Frisk dear, How was your play date?"

* * *

Papyrus leaves the school and heads straight to the store to pick up groceries. seeing friends he stops and talks a bit then continues shopping.

He runs into a small spider girl in a girl-scouts uniform who asks if he wanted to buy a box of cookies...in the store. it is almost impossible to decline the small girl so he decides to buy a box. later seeing someone deny the cookies and walk away. the look on the girls face could only be described as demonic.

picking out spaghetti noodles was nearly the hardest decision of the day with shell, angel hair and, his normal noodles he just couldn't decide, so he bought all of them.

Papyrus checks out and decides, with no frozen things in the plastic bags he would take a walk around town. surely Alphys would not mind a few extra minutes watching Sans. putting the bags in the back of his car, he leaves the car there and starts to walk around town.

* * *

Undyne and Alphys talk over the phone while running around town searching for Sans.

"How fast _is_ that little creep!" Undyne shouts through the phone. Alphys is speed walking around town searching in all the friendlier looking places while Undyne searches all the grundgy alleys and back streets. "Undyne, please, we need to find him before Papyrus gets back from his meeting, and you getting angry won't help anything."

Alphys hears a shout in the background of the call. "What was that?" she asks. "Oh don't worry about that." Undyne says standing next to a knocked out monster. "It was just a cat."

"O-oh okay" she says, pausing in on the sidewalk.

Undyne walks towards a guy looking pissed on the sidewalk. "Hey guy, have you seen a little skeleton wearing a blue hoodie?" the guy looks up at the sky like he was praying for God to come smite him down. "Yeah I saw that little freak, he ran into me and made me drop, and crack my phone" he shows her his cracked up phone. "ugh, did you see which way he went?" Undyne asks impatiently.

The guy glares at her. "Why, the little idiot fuck up your day too?" Undyne almost blew a fuse at his comment. "No. He's my friend and were trying to find him before his brother gets back and kills us." she says growling. "now if you don't want to DIE you'd better tell me where he went." she grabbed the front of the guys shirt with a sharp grimmer in her eye.

on the other end of the phone Alphys can hear the whole conversation. "Um Undyne?" no answer. "Undyne, I think I'll just call Papyrus." Alphys hears the line go dead. "Great" she says putting away her phone.

* * *

heading into the down town area Papyrus walks around window shopping. on the street he sees a little girl running after a small goat monster with a small wooden sword. "Huh, they look familiar..."

A bit later he feels himself getting hungry and decides to pop into a small family restaurant called Grillbys, owned by a fire monster with the same name.

he walks into the building and starts heading to the bar only to see his little brother in the corner by the bar, his medical mask strewn on the floor, the fire monster himself crouching down by him trying to comfort him. "Sans?" Papyrus says walking over to him "what are you doing here?" Sans curls in on himself even more than he was. "Sans?...are you...alright?" Sans tenses up. "N-n-o, y-es, I d-don't know" Grillby gets up and stands back so the brothers could talk.

"Sans, tell me what's wrong." Papyrus asks reaching out to his brother. Sans slaps away his hand and his eye starts to glow "NO!" he shouts. "I can't do this, i-i just can't!" Papyrus shocked at the outburst shifts backwards. "Sans, calm down." Papyrus says firmly.

"Why, can't i j-just be FUCKING NORMAL!" Sans shouts with his mouth torn open showing off fangs that only comes out when he is extremely angry. at this point everyone in the diner was looking at him. he suddenly grabs his head having a sharp pain run through it. "Arrgh!"

Papyrus pulls his brother into a bear hug hoping for him to calm down enough to take him home. "Sans, you are normal, please stop this. I know it's hard but you need to tell me how I can help you."

Sans shudders and pulls closer to Papyrus. exhausted, Sans shakes in his brothers arms.

Papyrus stands up and turns to grillby. "Thank you for taking care of my brother" Grillby gives papyrus a thumbs up. Papyrus makes a mental note to come back and repay him soon.

Half dragging Sans out of the restaurant Papyrus sighs and wonders what he is going to do with his little brother. he can tell how much anxiety he has pent up and he doesn't know how to get rid of it.

they are almost to the car when Papyrus gets a call from Alphys. "Hello?" he asks. "H-hi, um, well, Papyrus, please don't g-get mad, but, uh m-me and Undyne k-kind of l-lost Sans." Papyrus nods even though they cannot see him. "yes I know, I found him at Grillbys." Alphys gives a sigh of relief"Oh my gosh, thank God, we've been looking for him for an hour!" "yeah, and he was having a total melt down, what happened." there is a pause on the other end before any words were said. "We went to the park, because that was one of the things on your list, and we may have forgotten that he was there and said some things you wouldn't normally say in front of the person your talking about."

Papyrus practically slaps himself that was so stupid. "Al, how do you forget that the person your supposed to be watching is sitting right next to you?" Alphys mumbles something quietly. "what was that?" Alphys makes her voice barely audible. "I-i was distracted... by Undyne."

Papyrus snorts and chuckles. "Okay then" he barley gets out without laughs exploding out of him."I've got Sans so you two can just go home." "okay, I'll see you tomorrow at the book club, right?"

"No I've got to babysit for miss Toriels kids, she asked me to last weak but I couldn't." now in the car Papyrus starts to back out and drive away. "Okay um, bye." "bye".

* * *

finally back at their house the brothers sit down together on the old green couch.

"Bro?"

"Yeah, Sans"

"I'm sorry" Tears start to form in his eyes. "I'm so so sorry Papyrus, I stress you out so much and I can't stop it."

Papyrus turns to his brother. "It-... it's okay, we just need to figure out a way for this kind of thing not to happen again." Sans pulls his knees to his chest. "Paps" Sans says quietly "I miss mom."

Papyrus' eyes widen a bit. "Me too." he says putting a hand on his back.

There was silence for a few moments. "My meeting today, it was about the lock in, and about how to help you." Sans tenses up quickly, with the fear of what will come next. "I know you wouldn't want to transfer to another school or to a special needs class, but what do you think about a service dog?"

Sans looks up at his brother. "Huh?"

Papyrus turns even more to be facing Sans straight on. "It would be able to help you if you couldn't remember things and needed to get home, it could carry emergency meds for you, if we got the right kind it could help with balance if you needed it." Sans at this point was completely engaged in what his older bother was saying. "we could even have it trained as a therapy dog as well."

"but dogs can't go into stores and school and stuff like that." Sans says, confused. "Not normal dogs but service dogs can." Sans scootches close to papyrus and hugs him tightly. "bro, your the best."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Sans lays in his bed, eyes already blackened out, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 _"where am I" Sans looks around . "Sa-anss" someone called. Sans whips around to find the source of the voice._

 _he finds a female skeleton in a beautiful white flowing dress, holding her arms out to him with a sweet smile on her face. Sans' "eyebrows" scrunch together and he takes a small step closer to the female. "Who are you?" he asks. "Oh, Sansy don't you recognize your own mother?" Sans gasps, shocked, and starts to run towards her but he finds that his legs are much shorter that usual._

 _"MOM!" He shouts arm outstretched to her , realizing he is much younger than he really is. "she flickers from the beautiful woman to a male skeleton with a large lab-coat on. he skids to a stop making a small cloud of dust to form around his feet._

 _the woman reappears and Sans stares wide eyed at her. she is suddenly standing next to a railing that is keeping her from falling into the black void that waits below. a creature skull looking machine staring at him with dark empty eyes._

 _The woman starts walking backwards towards the railing. "Mom watch out!" he yells to her running as fast as he could with his now tiny legs. Just as soon as he gets to the railing the woman goes backwards over the railing. "Mom!" he cries out._

 _as she falls into the void she flickers from the beautiful woman to the scientist. with each flicker Sans feels something different. when it is his mother he feels deep sadness, but when it is the scientist he feels fear unimaginable, and then guilt._

 _It flickers to his mother once again before she disappears forever. sans drops his head arm still outstretched over the rails._

 _He suddenly gets a chill running down his spine. turning around he sees a creature with a robe as black as the void itself. "JoIn Us SaNs" it says with it's robe rippling like black water. Sans backs up, bumping into the railing that his mother had just fallen over._

 _the creature almost teleports closer to Sans. "_ _ **JoIn Us**_ _" it says again, this time its words garbled. Sans is pressed up against the railing as hard as is possible now, and hears an odd sound. just then the railing disappeared and he falls backwards into the void._

 _As he falls he can see the creature standing there almost glitching out._

 _Sans feels himself falling_

 _and falling._

 _and falling..._

 _..._

* * *

Sans falls off his bed with a thunk.

"AHRG" he sits up and looks around. no woman, no scientist, and no creature telling him to join them. Sans gives a little shiver at the thought.

getting up he grabs his stuffed bear (Mr. Bearington) and heads down the stairs and into the living-room, but not before looking into Papyrus's room, seeing him sleeping peacefully sleeping in his bed. he sits down on the couch with a puff of breath. "Gosh..." he sighs out. "I really wish I could go to Papyrus for this..." he hugs the bear tighter. "but not after what happened yesterday."

Sans lays down on the couch his eye starting to glow slightly. he doesn't sleep all night, just tossing and turning on the couch. he finally gets up and goes into the kitchen to get a snack.

He opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of ketchup, drinking some of it. he leaves the fridge door open and sits down on the floor in front of it suddenly feeling way too hot. "Ugh why is it so hot in here?"

he sits there for a good while before he drifts off to sleep once more, feeling a calming aura coming from nowhere, that he could tell. this time with no plaguing images to wake him.

As he slumbered the translucent woman in a long flowing white dress stands above him.

* * *

 **Seriously, who saw it coming that Sans would be where Papyrus was?, come on, a show of hands, who saw it commin'?**

 **And yes, i** _ **do**_ **enjoy tormenting these skele-bros 3**


	5. Chapter 5: A Good Day?

**2409 words!**

 **Just a friendly reminder that this** _ **technically is**_ **a script for a** _ **comic**_ **so if some wording seems off or the format is weird, i'm sorry but this is not meant to be perfect, and i do not expect anyone to read this if it is a bad story.**

 **aaaaand i was going to have this be a painless chapter buuuuuuut... i'll just add one more day onto this week of hurt.**

 **well that's all for now toodeloo!**

* * *

Sans...

SAns...

SANS!

Sans pops his eyes open to see papyrus crouching above him concern showing on his face. "Sans, what are you doing?"

Sans looks around and realizes where he is. he is in the kitchen. with the refrigerator wide open. shivering like a maniac. "Oh..." he says bones rattling. "Sorry bro, i guess i didn't 'Snow' what hit me" he says with a smile. "I don't mean to be 'flaky' with you" Papyrus groans and closes the fridge.

"Sans why were you sleeping in front of the fridge, with it open?" sans shrugs his shoulders "IDK bro, I guess I got hot." Papyrus helps Sans up.

Seeing his brother passed out on the kitchen floor was worrying to say the least. "Sans, next time chose a better place to sleep. I'm sure the floor is not very comfortable and you scared me half to death, you could have fallen, hit your head and passed out for all I know."

Sans chuckles at papyrus when he says 'half to death' seeing as they are skeletons and all.

"Sorry bro, I just was really hot." Sans says leaning with one arm on the counter to steady himself. "it's okay. and did you notice anything different this morning?" papyrus says, joy threatening to explode out of him. "Uh, did you get a haircut?" Sans says with a lopsided smile.

Papyrus rolls his eyes. "No brother! you acknowledged me right away! no fuzz out!" Sans makes the realization and his grin grows bigger. "Ha ha, I guess not!" Sans decides to skip the coffee today and sits down with his brother who has gotten out some cereal and bowls.

after eating Sans goes to get dressed and comes back down to the living-room. "Alright we'll be there as soon as we can." he hears Papyrus say. "where are you goin'?" Sans asks as his brother puts his phone in his pocket. "WE are going to miss Toriel's house to babysit her children.

Sans makes a confused face "why are we-" Sans motions to the both of them "going and not just you." he points to his brother. "Well, because Sans, I'm not sure I should leave you alone right now." Sans looks up at papyrus, hurt "you had a pretty rough week and we don't know if that's over or not."

Sans nods, understanding where Papyrus is coming from but still is a little hurt by the comment. "Alright bro, lets go before we're late"Sans says pulling on a jacket earning him a smile from his brother.

* * *

The drive to Toriel's house was a good amount away but not long enough that they wouldn't take it.

Once inside Toiel greets them nicely. "Hello, boys. thank you for watching after the children for me, I really needed to get all these errands done." Papyrus smiles at her "oh it's really no big deal. I hope it is okay that Sans came along, I just would feel better not leaving him alone right now." Toriel laughs a little. "Oh ho ho, It's fine, I'm sure the kids will love to see him again."

Papyrus nervously scratches the back of his skull. "Well i''m not sure he really remembers them. the first time he met them he had a bad black out afterwards." "OH dear!" Toriel gasps "I did not know, I'm sorry." they walk into the living-room still talking "No no no, it's fine, he's fine now, but he probably won't remember them." Sans just keeps quiet walking behind the two taller monsters, hands stuck deep in his pockets.

"well i'll see you when i get back." Toriel says "Goodbye!" Papyrus shouts as she closes the door.

The duo sit down in the couch and see a little head peak around the corner of the room. "Hello Frisk, how are you?" Papyrus says beckoning them over to him. they rush over to him and plop down on his lap, giving him a thumbs up. "That's good" he says "where's your siblings?" they point to where they just came from. a groan comes from the doorway. "Fri-isk!, you weren't supposed to tell them! it was going to be a surprise attack." Chara comes out of where Frisk had pointed.

Soon after, Asriel comes out as well, holding a nerf gun and looking down at the floor as if he had done something wrong. "hey, i bet it would have been a great surprise attack too." Papyrus says trying to cheer them up a bit.

Frisk climbs off of papyrus and moves over to Sans who is resting his skull on his hand. Frisk waves at him but he doesn't seem to notice. they decide to just go in for the hug.

Sans jumps as soon as Frisk comes into physical contact with him. "Oh, Uh hey... kid." frisk looks at him and tilts their head to the side. Papyrus notices this and leans over to Sans and whispers "They're Frisk" Sans smiles a little bigger. "heh, Frisk, ay'?" Frisk smiles. "Cute name" he says ruffling their hair.

They sit in the living-room talking and playing until Chara eventually gets bored. "Hey comedian I'm bored." Sans looks at the child "Yeah? what do you want to do then." they think for a second before snapping their fingers. "I got it! can you get us some paper? We could all have a drawing contest!" Frisk picks up their head at this. "Yeah! that would be fun!" says Asriel getting excited.

"Alright then!" Papyrus shouts "I SHALL GET THE PAPER AND CRAYONS!" he runs off way too excited about a child's drawing contest.

once he gets back they set up a piece of paper in front of each child on the floor, along with crayons in the front middle. "Alright," Sans says standing on the couch holding a comb as a microphone. "You have three minutes to draw the first thing that comes to mind when you think of the word 'Skeleton' " he sharply points to Papyrus. "Papyrus will be your judge. alright get ready... get set... GO!"

The three children start drawing ferociously.

* * *

The time being over, the children stop and put their crayons down. "Okay judge, lets see the results" Papyrus looks at the pictures one by one. first Frisks, it was a picture of Papyrus holding a pink flower. next was Asriel, his was a picture of a skeleton with a green robe and a goat skull. finally Papyrus looks at Chara's picture. Sans looks over Papyrus's shoulder.

Gasping quietly Sans backs up to the couch. for there, on the piece of paper was a creature wearing a black robe and is holding out a monster soul, tinted a light blue. His hand was up at his eye socket gripping it tightly. Sans sits down on the couch starting to mumble _"no no... I cant freak out, not when today has been going so well..."._ Papyrus hears some rustling behind him and turns to look.

"Sans are you alright?" Sans looks at his brother suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Y-Yeah bro i'm fine" he says smiling. Papyrus squints at him but doesn't press. "Ooookaaay then... I give you all tens!" he says to the three kids standing in front of him.

The group decides to make a picnic lunch and sit outside to eat. Sans sits down on the picnic blanket and looks over to Chara. The child is sitting eating a chocolate bar, ignoring the ham and cheese sandwich next to them.

He can't help but stare at them, they had drawn the creature from his dream after all, what did they know about it.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or what?" The snarky comment made Sans blink a few times before registering that it had come out of the kid sitting in front of him. "Sorry kid, your picture just kinda freaked me out i guess." Chara smiles deviously "Really? I had no idea, sorry Sans I'll make sure never to draw it again."

Sans thinks it is weird how sincere the kid was trying to sound. "Uh... thanks kid, I guess."

They all sit outside for some time and the kids played some games.

they have about an hour before Toriel comes back so the brothers and the kids come inside and start up a tv show about space rocks.

Fifteen minutes into the show Sans has fallen asleep on the floor, now being used as a popcorn bowl holder.

"Papyrus?" Chara asks "Can we play a prank on Sans?" Papyrus looks at the child "Ummm" Chara tries to convince him further "It'll only be a small prank, I promise" they say crossing their fingers behind their back. "Well... i guess if it is only a small prank." he says like he was still thinking about it.

"Great!" they whisper shout. they run out of the room grabbing Asriel on their way.

Papyrus stands up and says "Hey frisk make sure your siblings don't get into trouble, i'm going to wash this popcorn dust off my hands." Frisk nods and sits up a little straighter.

* * *

Sans wakes up in a dark room with a popcorn bowl on his lap.

He looks up at the sound of fabric moving. " _HeLo sAnS_ " once again the creature wearing a black robe is before him.

Sans jumps up, already breathing hard and sending what little popcorn that was in the bowl all over the room, and uses his blue magic to send the creature straight back into a wall. Sans runs out of the room and down a hallway to find a door.

He grabs the doorknob and yanks the door open and stumbles outside.

"No no no" he mumbles. Sans's feet get tangled and he trips down the front steps.

He lands with a thump on the concrete "N-nightmare, i-it's just a nightmare" he pulls his feet up to his chest and starts rocking back and forth breathing hard. Sans brings his hand up to his chest as well and starts to knock on his chest.

"I-it was there" he knocks harder and his rocking intensifies. he doesn't know how long he had been sitting there rocking and knocking but soon enough the owner of the house he is rocking in front of comes up to him. "Sans, hello, are you alright?" he doesn't answer verbally but makes a motion with his hands. "I'm sorry, i don't know what that means" the goat woman says setting down the groceries bags she was holding and kneeling next to him.

Sans continues to rock but brings both hands up to sign something with his hands."I don't know what that means, i'm going to go get your brother, will you be okay?" Sans starts knocking on his chest again and seems not to acknowledge Toriel leaving.

Inside Toriel finds papyrus kneeling in front of Chara who is sitting on the couch, and Frisk is consoling a crying Asriel.

"Whats going on in here?" Toriel asks taking in the scene. Papyrus looks to her guiltily "Well um miss Toriel Sans had an incident and Chara got hurt, but don't worry it was only one HP nothing too bad." Papyrus smiles hoping that she wouldn't fire him on the spot. "well not much harm done and Chara seems fine..." Toriel's sentence drops off as she gets lost in thought.

"And also, did you happen to see Sans on your way in?" Papyrus says interrupting Toriels thought. "He ran out after... this and I haven't seen him." Toriel puts her hand up to her mouth gasping. "Oh no I almost completely forgot! I saw him outside, he was sitting on the ground rocking and doing odd hand gestures." "Damn!" Papyrus whisper-yells. "I'm sorry about Chara, could I be excused for a moment?"

Toriel nods and Papyrus immediately jogs out of the room to find his brother.

Once outside Papyrus sees his little brother rocking at the bottom of the front steps and goes over to him. "Sans what happened?" the mentioned skeleton says nothing but does the hand motion that he had done earlier with Toriel.

Hands out flat in front of him then pulled up close to his chest and into fists.

recognizing the gesture Papyrus holds out his hand to pull his brother up. "Sans we can't leave yet, you just threw a kid against a wall, you at least need to apologize." Sans makes an odd groaning grunt sound and takes his brothers hand with his right hand while still knocking on his chest with his left.

They walk inside once more and back into the living-room where Toriel is tending to her children.

"Miss Toriel?" Papyrus says leading his brother by his hand "Sans has something to say to you and Chara" Papyrus usures Sans forward but Sans makes no movements to do or say anything. "Sans" Papyrus says worryingly.

Sans stops knocking and rubs his fist close to his chest in a circle and then continues to knock.

"Okay, I'm so sorry about everything, I understand if you don't want us to come again." at this Toriel walks over to the older skeleton putting her hand on his shoulder. "Papyrus it's fine, no harm done, I understand your situation and I'm sure Sans didn't mean to do anything wrong, hes had a rough week." she pauses for a moment "and so have you"

 **Hey hey hey! chapter five is COM-PLETE!**

 **I've got this idea and if you readers would like it i would totally want do it: my idea is to have an Undertale EbottHigh AU ask blog on tumblr! It would have art and legit answers to mostly any questions you have!(unless they're spoilers)**

 **what do you think? would you check that out if i did it? dose it sound stupid? am i asking too many questions!? I'll answer that last one: yes, yes I am.**

 **So leave me a reveiw if you'd like to see that happen! and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Monday

**2697 words**

 **So hopefully this chapter ISN'T going to be full of angst but you never know, it might sneak in here and there...**

 **and thank you ERODE (guest) for you feed back and i'm glad people are liking this! 3**

 **ALSO, WARNING THERE IS A SWEAR IN THIS CHAPTER, REPEAT THERE IS A SWEAR, EVERYONE ON LOCK-DOWN!**

* * *

After the brothers apologized ten more times they left back for home, Sans not talking the whole time, while Papyrus on and off lectures him on magic and not to use it.

Sans stares out the window at the passing scenery. "Sans, are you listing to me?" Papyrus says. Sans nods but doesn't look at his brother. "Well then, as I was saying, you need to be more careful, I know your stressed right now and so am I but you can't just go freaking out on people your going to turn out like-" Papyrus stops mid-sentence. "It won't turn out well..."

Sans grabs at his chest and hugs his other arm around himself.

the rest of the ride is silent.

They arrive home in record time and both skele-bros retreat to their rooms without any words.

* * *

The next morning Papyrus calls Alphys up before school. "Hey Al, are you busy today?" Alphys rushes around on the other end of the line. "Um, A little, what do you need?" "Well it was suggested by the school that Sans doesn't come today and that he could have his tutor teach him somewhere else." Alphys knows what he means, her being Sans' tutor and all. "I'm sorry Papyrus I have three big tests that I have to study for and another that I have to take in an hour, I'm not in the best situation to be teaching right now."

Papyrus sighs "It's okay,collage is hard, thanks anyway" Papyrus hears a crash on the other end of the line "okay, got to go, see you later" the call ends and the taller brother looks down to Sans who is now standing beside him wearing a t-shirt with a science joke about overreacting on it. "Sorry Sans, it looks like you have to come today." Sans looks down at his feet and fiddles with his hoodie draw-string.

"But you're feeling pretty good right?" Sans looks up "Yeah..." "Whats wrong? it'll be fine" Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets. "...The last time I saw everyone was the lock in where I freaked out... People are gonna think i'm even more of a freak than before." Papyrus hand his brother a cup of coffee "naw, I bet everyone already forgot about that."

Sans gives Papyrus a look that says 'Reeaaally'. "you sure?" he asks. "positive."

* * *

He could feel the looks people were giving him as he walked down the halls.

Keeping his head down he keeps walking, hoping to get to his class without any trouble.

but luck was not on his side.

"Hey shrimpy" a human kid says slinging his arm around Sans' shoulder. "how's it goin' ? I hope your okay, with your _problem_ and all." Sans shrugs the boys arm off of him. "what are you talking about?" the kid gives him a crooked grin. "oh you know, how you cant control yourself, _hurting people_ , and you can't be blamed for it, I mean it's not your fault your a retarded psycho" Sans starts to walk faster. "where ya going? you don't like the truth?" Sans walks even faster "you can't run from facts retard!" Sans twitches and pulls to a stop, tears welling up.

He wants to run, he wants to go hide somewhere where these words can't get to him, but he can't get his legs to move.

"hey _kid,_ you know what? no one wants you here after your 'freak out', everyone is scared of you now but not me, I see you for what you really are." Sans' hands curl into fists. "Your a monster, a psychotic sadist who love to see others suffer." Sans' hands start to twitch and the kid sees this. "HA! even now you want to inflict pain on people, go ahead, prove me right."

Sans stands there hands twitching, head down, and tears starting to scroll down his face. "heh I knew you wouldn't do it, don't want to look like even more of a freak" says the kid turning to walk away. finally Sans stills for a moment.

 _ **/PING/**_

The boy's soul is suddenly visible and has been turned a dark blue. "wha-" the boy gets lifted up into the air and slammed against a wall. kids in the hall scream and start running everywhere. "put me down you freak!" the kid yells.

Sans doesn't respond and slams him down to the ground, his eye glowing a bright blue. he leaves the kid on the ground and runs over to him, picking him up by the front of his shirt and starts to punch him.

the kid falls back and Sans straddles him, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"COMIC SANS GASTER!" someone yells from behind him. "LET GO OF THAT BOY." Sans ignores them and continues to beat on the kid. hands grab him around the waist and pull him back from the boy shaking and clawing at the air. "STOP." the kid that had been the subject of the beating scrambles back. "Get that freak away from me!"

Sans flails about in the persons grasp making his mask fall off. "NO I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" tears still flowing freely down his face. the person holds him down on the ground until he eventually calms down. "I-i'm not like him..." he whispers.

Soon all of the staff is in the hallway with them. a school nurse is helping the boy on the ground while Sans is crowded by tons of teachers, students and a couple school counselors being talked and yelled at all at the same time. he gets yanked up to his feet by the principle, a big goat monster named Asgore. "you are in huge trouble mr." he says trying to lead him to his office, but he wouldn't budge. "young man." he says warningly.

Sans plops down onto the floor, his face completely neutral, and head down. "Mr. Gaster lets go, I don't have all day, and you're in some big trouble." Sans stays where he is, having tears roll out once again.

He suddenly starts hitting his head with his hands. the teachers lean back for a moment before a couple reach in and hold his arms down. "hey, hey, stop that now, what's going on?" Sans shakes in the grasp of the teachers.

* * *

Papyrus is on his way to lunch when he sees a group of people and monsters crowding around something. he walks towards it and makes his way tho the front of the crowd surprisingly easy.

"Sans?" Papyrus asks nudging his way into the circle. Sans at this point is sitting cross-legged on the floor with a teacher on either side holding his arms down with his hands shaking. "what happened" Asgore holds his arms behind his back. "your brother, I assume, started a fight and was beating up a child in the hall, he then was held down until he calmed down and he just fell to the floor, and started to hit himself."

Papyrus, shocked at what had gone down without his knowing, turns to Sans. "Sans what happened, why did you attack some one?" Sans shakes his head back and forth repeatedly "I'm just like him, i'm just like him." he says over and over again.

"No Sans, your not, your nothing like him. I promise" Papyrus says, reaching out a hand, trying to console his brother "NO! YOU'VE MADE PROMISES BEFORE AND THEY'RE ALWAYS BROKEN!" He starts to thrash around getting out of the teachers loosened grip.

Papyrus launches his arms out around his brother holing him relatively still. at this point Sans is too tired to try anymore so he stops thrashing and lies in his brothers presence. "It's okay, it's okay, you're going to be fine." Papyrus picks his younger brother up and turns to Asgore. "Mr. Asgore, sir, would it be okay if he stays in the nurses office for the rest of the day? I doubt that he'll be able to go back into class, can't really take him home right now and none we know can stay with him today" Asgore nods and motions with his arms to the nurses office down the hall. "thank you" Papyrus says.

* * *

In the office Papyrus meets a new nurse that had just started last week. "hello." the nurse says.

the nurse is a tall black man with a buzz cut, he has a friendly aura around him.

"how can I help you?" Papyrus sets Sans down in a chair and pats his shoulder. "hello, my brother, Sans, had a scuffle in the hall and now kind of shut down. the principle said he could stay in here for the rest of the day so I can stay for the rest of school." the nurse nods. "okay, well that's fine with me, you go ahead to whatever class you have next, I'll take care of him." he gives Papyrus a sympathetic smile.

"thank you so much!" Papyrus says as he starts to walk out. he stops at the chair Sans is sitting in. "I'll be back soon brother." and with that he leaves the office to go to his next class, seeing as hes missed all of lunch.

"So, how ya doin' little buddy?" the nurse says standing in front of the small skele. he answers by pulling his legs up tight against his chest. the nurse looks down at his feet for a moment, thinking.

He notices Sans' shirt with a science joke on it. "Hey, Sans was it, do you like science?" he asks hoping for a response. Sans looks up slightly and nods. "Cool! ya know I love science too, but I just couldn't get all of the other stuff so I decided to become a medical doctor." he motions to himself "but as you can see that didn't work out so well."

Sans just sits there looking at the man.

"I'm Neil by the way." he crouches down by Sans. "so what's your favorite kind of science?" Sans mumbles something almost inaudible. "what was that, I couldn't hear you" Neil says holding a hand up to his ear. "Physics...chemistry." Sans repeats. "Oh cool, I use to love chemistry." Neil decides to sit on the floor because squatting was hurting his ankles. "I heard you got into a fight. what was that about?" Sans bury his head into his arms, making his words muffled a little. "Some jerk...I punched him... a lot." Neil laughs a little at that. "well, I don't normally condone violence but depending on how bad he was... I'd be pretty glad you whooped his ass."

Sans looks up sharply as if to say 'really?' "yeah, I hate bullies." the elder says "say, you're pretty quiet, do you like charades?" Sans shrugs, his head still half buried in his arms. "oh! I have a better game, let's play twenty questions! I'll ask you a question then you get to ask me one."

Sans shrugs again but pulls his head out of his arms and rests in there. "Okay, um... what's your middle name." Neil asks first. Sans stays quiet for a bit before finally answering "Sans." Neil raises his eyebrows. "Your middle name is Sans?" he nods and starts to think of his question. "...w-what's your favorite show?" he says quietly. "ooooh that's a tough one... probably... mythbusters." Sans musters a small laugh. "mine too."

"Okay now I have to ask, If your middle name is Sans, what's your first name?" Sans draws little circles on his knee with his finger. "Comic." Neil cocks his head to the side. "Comic? is that like a family name or something?" Sans shakes his head. "no... m' dad gave it to me." he looks down at the floor sadly.

Sensing he hit a nerve Neil tries to move away from that subject. "so uh, who's your favorite scientist?" Sans, not caring that it was his turn to ask a question, perks up and starts spouting off everything he knows about his favorite scientist. "oh, my favorite scientist is James Hutten, he's so cool, He discovered that our planet is enormously older than people believed. He gathered evidence with his own eyes rather than relying on what 'everyone knows' or the written word. Prior to his work it was generally accepted in the West that the earth was about 6000 years old-"

Sans went on and on about scientists and all the theorys that he likes and in no time flat the door to the office creeks open and Papyrus's smiling face pokes in. "Hey Sans you ready to go?" the small skeleton looks in his brothers direction. "Yeah." he says happily "bye Neil." waving, the brothers start to walk out. "oh, just a second Sans, you go ahead and get a drink or something I'll be right there." Sans doesn't seem to notice his brother's odd sentence and leaves the room on his own.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you." Papyrus says, almost in a whisper, as if Sans could still hear them. "Na, he was great. I actually have a nephew that is a lot like him." Papyrus thanks Neil a few more times before heading out once more, but gets stopped by Neil. "Y'know your brother is a real sweet kid, I could tell that from the hour I was with him." he stops for a second. "you told me that he got into a fight right? well I'm absolutely sure that he did not start it, and the kid got what was coming to him. so make sure he doesn't get punished too hard"

"I'll see what I can do." Papyrus says with a smirk that only he knows what for. He leaves to go join Sans after that and finds him looking at a builtin board. "that Neil guy was nice." Sans says not looking at Papyrus. "yeah he was pretty nice." Papyrus responds "let's go home now." Sans makes a motion with his hands exactly three times before moving to leave.

now walking down the hall towards the front doors Papyrus speaks up again. "so, what did you guys do?" Sans shrugs. "we played twenty questions and we talked about scientists." He ends getting excited at the prospect of talking about science again. "Well that sounds very nice." Papyrus says. "Sans, you know i'm going to have to ground you for fighting." Sans drops his head and nods "But your friend in there told me how nice you were with him, so I might be able to lessen the punishment. how about no TV for a week." Sans groans and looks to his brother with pleading eyes.

"nope that's not going to work this time." Sans keeps his glare on Papyrus, letting a single tear drop down his cheekbone. "ugh, fine three days no television no discussion." Sans shrugs, happier with this punishment.

As they walk out the doors Sans grabs his brothers hand and leans into him a bit. "Love you." he says looking up at his big brother. "I love you too Sans." he replies as they walk hand in hand out to the car.

* * *

 **Okay this legit was supposed to be an angst free chapter, I tried, I really did! but this just happened... there wasn't even supposed to be a fight, it was going to have nice, fun times, and there was going to be absolutely positively NO angst at all!**

 **So thanks for reading, leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

 **check out my Deviantart where I have some art for this story: TMNTLOVER4EVER.**

 **and tell me, because I know I want it, if you'd like an ask blog on tumbler! I would love to interact like that with you guys, get some thoughts flowing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday

4160 words

AWWWW I've gotten some more super nice reviews! thank you Guest and boomer4ever for your reviews they mean a lot to me!

Here, for your long wait I give you a long chapter!

* * *

As the days passed the brothers continue on with school.

Sans on some days stays home with a tutor and some days he goes to the school and it goes off without a hitch.

It had been a total of ten days sense the bully indecent and all had been resolved.

Every day that Sans goes to the school, he now heads to the nurses office before school, not for medical reasons but to see Neil before he has to be in class. "Hi Neil!" Sans says being in an abnormally happy mood. "Hey Comic, hows it going?" Sans sits in the chair he had sat in the first time he came into the office, taking off his mask, feeling comfortable enough with Neil to do so.

"I'm good, guess what!" he says excitedly. "What!" Neil asks sounding just as excited. "My birthday is this weekend!" Sans shouts. "I'm having a party and it's gonna be great! here," he says reaching into his back-pack "I have an invitation for you" he hands Neil a bright green card with red streamers on it.

Neil takes the card and opens it. "Thanks Sans, I'll be sure to be there!" Sans hops up and hugs Neil around the waist "Thank you!, I'm running late today so I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch right?" the nurse nods "yup, the usual spot?" Sans nods back and heads out the door. "Bye!" he waves.

* * *

Sans walks into his home-room and grabs _his_ seat. "Hi Fuku!" Sans says to a fire girl sitting one desk away from him. "...Hey Sans, how are you doing?" Sans smiles bigger under his mask. "Great!" he shouts. "Volume, Sans" he lowers his voice "sorry, but guess what?" he doesn't even wait for a reply before shouting once again. "My birthday is this weekend!" Fuku claps her hands together. "Oh, that's great Sans!"

Sans pulls yet another invitation from his bag and hands it to her. "I have tons of invitations, I know not many people will want to come but a guy can try can't he?" The fire girl puts the card on her desk. "Well I for one can't wait." Sans smiles at her even though she can't see it with his mask on, and turns to face the teachers desk.

The class began and Sans couldn't focus at all.

All he could think about was the weekend and how amazing his party was going to be. Class ended and Sans races off to get to his next class early which he has with Miss Toriel. "Good morning Sans, you look happy today." Toriel say once Sans had arrived. "I am Miss Toriel!" he takes out four invitations.

"Here, one for you, one for Frisk, one for Chara, and one for Asriel!" he hands her the invitations. "My birthday is this week end and I want to invite everyone I can!" Toriel puts the cards in her desk. "Thank you, I'll make sure to give these to the kids" Sans hops around the desk and tightly hugs Toriel. "Oh my..." Sans steps back. "Papyrus tells me that you can thank people with hugs." "Well thank you then." She says with a smile.

Sans sits through class impatiently asking anyone and everyone if they wanted to come to his party but almost everyone shoots him down. "That's okay, I'll see you later then!" He shouts to a small mouse girl walking out of the class room.

Looking disheartened Sans walks out of the class holding his bag close.

* * *

At lunch Sans gets his lunch and sits at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. "Hey Sans, how's your day been so far?" Papyrus walks up and sits down at the table across from Sans. "Hey papyrus! I gave out five invitations already!" Papyrus gives him a thumbs up "Nice, is Neil coming for lunch today?" Sans nods "Of course, he always does" Papyrus shrugs and picks up his fork to start to eat.

"PAPYRUS!" Papyrus jumps and drops his fork. "oh my gosh Sans, what was that about?" Sans pulls the food a bit away from Papyrus. "You can't start eating, Neil isn't here yet." Papyrus sighs. "Fine Sans I'll wait." ten minutes pass before Neil finally comes to the table. "Sorry guys, I got hung up on some paperwork." Sans pushes Papyrus's food back towards him. "It's okay, we still have fifteen minutes left of lunch."

Somehow Neil had found a way to have his lunch break in the cafeteria with the brothers.

Papyrus looks at his food warily as it has gotten cold in the time it took for Neil to get there. "So Sans who all did you invite?" Papyrus asks taking a bite of his cold lunch. "Oh! I invited Neil, of course, I invited Toriel and the kids, and I invited that fire girl Fuku!"

Papyrus gives his brother a weak smile "Wow brother, you sure did give out a lot of invites" Neil looks at Papyrus and gives him a look of 'the heck bro?' but Papyrus shakes his head at him.

Sans can barely contain his joy and it comes out in the form of flapping his bony hands up and down "Yeah bro! I can't wait, I'm so excited!" Papyrus lifts his tray of half eaten food. "Well I'm going to head off, can't miss my next class or I'll fail it" He goes and dumps his tray leaving Sans alone at the table with Neil.

They sit in awkward silence for a few moments before either of them speak. "so, um, can't wait for that party of yours. Is there gonna be cake?" Sans almost rolls his eyes at Neil "Of course there's gonna be cake! what kind of birthday party doesn't have cake?" Neil chuckles "Wow, you must be a handful for your parents at home"

Sans' face drops and he looks down at his sneakers. "I don't have parents, not any more" "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss..." Sans looks at him oddly "Why are you sorry? you didn't do anything." Neil at first thinks he is being snarky but then realizes the genuine confusion on his face. "Well um it's just a thing people say, it doesn't really mean I'm sorry it's more like i feel sorrow knowing of your loss."

Even though Neil had explained the term better than the average person would have Sans still is confused.

"Well why not say ' I'm sad to have heard of your loss' or ' I feel sorrow for your loss' it makes more sense than ' I'm sorry for your loss' " Neil lets out a breath "Ya know, it doesn't really make sense. I never really thought about it like that before."

"It doesn't matter anyways. My mom died a long time ago and my dad is... We don't really talk about him." the awkward silence comes back in full force before the bell rings signifying that class is starting. "Bye Neil! see you at the party!" Sans says loudly and happily as if the whole conversation about his possibly dead parents didn't even happen. "Uh, bye Sans."

* * *

The next two days for Sans are excruciating to say the least.

All he can think about is the party, not necessarily the gifts, but the party it's self.

"Hey Al" Papyrus says on the phone. It's Saturday and the party is tomorrow. Sans is freaking out at this point and wanted to call Alphys and Undyne to invite them because he knows them best. "Sans wanted to call you for something so I'm going to hand you off to him" Papyrus passes the phone to his little brother who is bursting with excitement.

"I'm inviting you to my birthday party tomorrow!" Sans almost shouts into the receiver. Alphys knew the moment she got a call from the skeleton house hold that it would be about the younger's birthday party. "Really? thank you Sans, I'd love to come!" Alphys has long mastered the act of fake surprise.

"Really! oh my gosh I'm so excited!" Sans jumps up and down while still holding the phone. "I gotta call Undyne now, I hope she can come too. bye!" Sans ends the call and starts to dial Undyne's number. "Sans was that really the best way to end a call?" Papyrus says sitting down at the table.

"Sorry Paps I can't think about that right now, I've got to call Undyne." the call goes to voice mail and Sans hangs up before it says to leave a message. "No answer huh?" Sans shakes his head and starts punching in the numbers for Undyne's cell again. "Sans don't you think you should wait a bit before you call again?"

Sans shakes his head again. "No this is more effective" once again there is no answer. "Can you at least do it on your phone?" Sans looks at Papyrus like he's a genius. "That's a perfect Idea! I almost never call Undyne, she'll have to answer me then!" Sans sets Papyrus's phone on the counter and runs up the stairs.

"that's not what I meant!" Papyrus calls after him, but within seconds he could hear Sans shouting about his party again. "wha- that actually worked?"

Sans comes running down the stairs phone in hand and a huge smile on his un-covered face. "Papyrus! you're a genius!" he flings his arms around his brothers bony neck but just as quickly stops and hops back. "When can we start decorating?"

"How about at eight? then we'll be so pooped out that we'll fall asleep right away." Sans wines because at the moment it was only three o'clock and waiting hours apon hours to do something especially if waiting is not your strong suit, is pure torture. "Sorry Sans but I can't speed up time."

Sans groans and leaves the room to flop on the couch.

* * *

The brothers finally start setting up for the party. Streamers go everywhere, they fill balloons they had bought with a helium tank. Sans loved watching the balloons get filled and spouted off all facts he knew about helium.

after two hours of cleaning and setting up party decorations Papyrus retires to bed without a second thought. Sans on the other hand lies in his bed too excited to sleep.

He tosses and turns but sleep evades him.

finally somewhere around three in the morning Sans falls asleep.

* * *

 _Sans looks around, it's like he's watching an old home movie. he's in a big back yard, there are people and monsters everywhere and there are party decorations up._

 _"Comic! it's time for cake!" someone calls. Sans turns in that direction and sees a tall man wearing a pristine white lab coat. "Oh G&$73r, did you really have to wear that to your son's birthday party?" A woman wearing a peach colored sun dress says walking out from behind a table._

 _"Oh it's fine, The kid loves it. speaking of-" a small skeleton runs up to the couple. "Sans! give daddy a hug!" the tall man says bending down and reaching out his arms for a hug."_

 _The tiny Sans glomps onto his father and gets picked up. "How's my big boy? you liking the party?" the small skeleton nods and reaches for the cake his mother was cutting. "Mommy, cake!" the woman laughs "Okay Sansy pick which piece you want"_

 _the cake had only been cut on one side and little Sans points to the un-cut half "That!" the man laughs "Just like his father! heh, maybe a smaller piece though." Sans huffs "WHY?"_

 _A slightly bigger albeit still small walks up. "Sans, you need to pick a smaller piece so that other people can have enough." Sans points to a smaller piece and his mother puts it on a plate for him._

 _"Now don't drop it" the man says as little Sans runs off "Oh, don't worry so much, it's not every day your son turns four" the woman say rubbing the man's shoulder._

 _The bigger skeleton child tugs on his father's coat "Dad, Sans is climbing your co-worker" the man looks down at the child and then to where he was pointing. "Shi- Sugar, um thank you Papyrus." the man runs over to the small skeleton climbing on a hunched over human._

 _The woman laughs and the memory like dream fades out._

* * *

Sans wakes up with a warm feeling and looks at the clock.

8:30

He jumps out of bed and rushes to Papyrus's room, flinging the door open he shouts "PAPYRUS! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Papyrus cracks his eyes open "Happy birthday brother, but could you maybe not ever do that again?" Sans jumps on his brothers bed and bounces up and down.

"Paps it's eight thirty, we need to pick up the cake at nine." Papyrus sits up immediately. "Okay, I'm up, lemme get dressed and then we can go pick the cake up, you should probably get dressed too."

Sans looks at his pajamas and shrugs.

* * *

Sans and Papyrus walk through the doors of a super store and head to the party department.

"Hello how may I help you two today?" A sweet lady says behind the counter. "We'e here to pick up a cake." Papyrus says professionally. "okay i'm going to need a name and address" while Papyrus gives her the information Sans wanders off into the party decorations and favors isle.

Sans looks at all of the decorations in awe. he finds a silly string sprayer, a kazoo, and a giant balloon that needed a big cement weight to hold it down. he also finds a small game where you need to get the rings in water onto small poles.

He sits there playing the game for a good amount of time before he notices what time it was. "Oh it's ten already? Where's papyrus?" Sans feels a small pang of panic go through him. "No no, it's fine. just go back to the cake counter, he's probably waiting there for me." Sans says out loud to himself.

He turns the corner to see an empty counter. "um... where, where else could he have gone... we needed plastic cups. where are those" Sans continues to talk to himself, trying to calm down his increasing panic.

His hand instinctively reaches up to the collar of his shirt and starts rhythmically pulling at it. He walks around the store trying to find his brother.

he finds the isle with plastic cups and there's no one but an old lady. Sans's breathing gets faster. He sits down next to one of the shelves and shakes, now knocking on his chest.

"C-call him, it- it'll be fine, call him" Sans chants as he pulls out his phone. he calls his brother and he doesn't answer the first time, which strikes more fear into the panicking skeleton.

He goes to call again but as soon as he punches in the last number his phone turns black and dies. "Ahng!" Sans lets out a distressed noise, dropping his phone to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" a sweet elderly voice says. Sans looks up at an old lady with gray curly hair. "I-I can't find my brother." Sans says. the old lady, despite the popping and cracking of her old joints kneels down by him "Well that's no fun, how about I help you find him?" the old lady says taking out her own phone.

"Here do you know his number?" Sans nods and she hands the phone over to him. "Hello? the voice on the other end answers. Sans sighs with relief. "Papyrus, where are you?" "Um...Sans? I'm in the fruit isle. but this isn't your number, who's phone is this?"

"An old lady let me use her phone to find you" Sans replies, voice still shaky

"Okay, well I guess i'll see you in a bit?" Papyrus says. "yeah, bye." Sans says ending the call. He hands the phone back to the old lady and thanks her. "Thank you ma'm" Sans says getting up.

"is it okay if I come with you to find your brother?" Sans nods and the old lady grabs her cart. "Lets go then"

They start walking towards the fruits isle. "So what were you here for?" the old lady asks. Sans holds onto the side of the cart as they walk. "Me and my brother were picking up my birthday cake for today" The old lady gives him a bright smile "Oh how wonderful! happy birthday, how old are you now?" Sans answers quietly "Fourteen."

The old lady has an expression of shock on her face for a moment before it disappears into a happy one once more. "Oh, I just realized I haven't told you my name yet! My name is Margaret, what's yours?" Sans looks at the contents of the cart. "My name's Sans" Margaret smiles "And what a nice name it is."

* * *

They reach the fruit isle and true to his word there is Papyrus.

"Papyrus!" Sans yelps and runs to his brother "Sans where were you? one second were getting the cake the next your calling me from some strangers phone." Sans steps back from Papyrus. "She's not a stranger Papyrus, She's Margaret." the old lady waves to the brothers. "well thank you Margaret." Margaret chuckles "It's no problem, your brother here reminds me of one of my grandchildren. they act a lot alike" She says to Papyrus with a wink.

She waves goodbye and walks back down an isle, while the brothers go to the check out and leave.

* * *

Papyrus returns home with a cake and a calmed down brother. "Alright Sans people will start arriving in fifteen minutes I need you to set out the food stuff for hot dogs, I'm going to make sure everything is in order." Sans nods and starts to set up the food.

Just as Papyrus had said in fifteen minutes people started arriving.

Alphys had gotten there first, not wanting to be even a minute late. "Hey guys, Happy birthday Sans. where should I put this?" Alphys motions to the medium sized present. "by the couch is fine" Papyrus answers.

Soon after Alphys arrival Undyne came in. "Hey punk, Happy birthday!" She says with a huge smile on her face. She is holding a small crinkly present and a huge balloon just like the one from the store. Sans smiles back at her as she hands him the balloon string. "Thank you Undyne!" he says happily.

The doorbell rings and Papyrus goes to answer it but before he can open the door a feminine looking robot swings the door open. "I'm here darlings!" he shouts. Papyrus looks at Alphys. "I thought I'd surprise you guys. I invited Mettaton as a sort of celebratory guest." Sans looks at the robot awestruck. "hi.." he says quietly.

"Well Hello darling! it's your birthday is it not?" Sans nods "Well I know my presence is presents enough but I decided to go traditional and bring you a gift. Blooky could you bring it in darling?" behind Mettaton is a slightly shorter robot holding a huge present. "Happy birthday Sans..." He say shyly.

"Woah!" Sans exclaims as Napstablook sets the present next to the couch. "Only the best for a friend of dear Alphys" Mettaton says flashing a killer smile at Sans.

Soon every one else had arrived Toriel and her kids, Neil, and Fuku.

Sans is so ecstatic he is constantly bouncing. "Wow Sans sure seems happy" Alphys say to Papyrus. "Yeah, he's so happy to have a birthday party" Alphys opens her mouth to say something but closes it right away.

"Um, Papyrus, if this is too personal you don't have to answer but, why _is_ Sans so happy to have a party? I mean he must have had one before right?"

"Well, yeah he has had one before," Papyrus says watching his brother jump around and talk to the guests. "He had one every year up until his fifth birthday. he doesn't remember that one though because of... the crash. anyways after that Dad didn't throw partys for us, and once we were on our own, we didn't have enough money to throw a party until this year. he's so excited because this is his first party that he can remember in ten years."

Alphys looks up at Papyrus. "Oh Papyrus, I'm so sorry I didn't know." Papyrus smiles at her "It's okay, that's all in the past now." Sans hops up to the pair with a huge smile on his face "Paps can I open presents now?" Papyrus pats his brothers head. "Yeah go ahead" they all walk over to the couch and sit down.

Sans starts tearing open the presents once everyone was gathered around.

From Alphys he got a small build your own robot kit and each of Toriel's children had a small gift to give to him. Asriel gave him a small flower in a white pot, Frisk got him a joke book, and Chara got him a blue comb.

when Sans un-wrapped the comb Toriel glared at Chara but Sans burst out laughing Saying that he would use it all the time.

Toriel gave him a soft, green hoodie

After the Dreemurs gifts Sans opened the giant gift from Mettaton and Napstablook. "Woah, a telescope!" Sans says. "And it's the best one I could find, MTT brand" Mettaton said with a swipe of his hair.

Neil had gotten him a science book that had been bought before it was even in the stores and his friend Fuku made him an everlasting no burn flame from her fire magic. "Wow Fuku this is amazing" He had said. Undyne had gotten him a pair of pink slippers along with the big balloon from the store.

Lastly Papyrus brought out an envelope that looked like it had been mailed. "Sans, this one's from me." He said handing his brother the envelope. Sans opened it and pulled out a picture of a German Shepard with a bunch of information at the bottom. next he pulls out a letter.

* * *

Dear Mr Gaster,

We've reviewed your application for a service dog for your brother Comic Sans Gaster and has been approved as a needy cause. the envelope contains a picture and information for the dog that you would be receiving. please reply as soon as possible

Signed, Service dogs INC.

* * *

Sans, stares at the paper for a bit before he realizes what it means. "Papyrus, I'm getting a service dog?!" His brother nods. everyone in the room claps for Sans, Alphys congratulates him and pats his back.

"Who want's cake?!" Papyrus shouts over the madness. things start calming down and everyone goes to the kitchen for cake.

There's a knock on the door and Papyrus stops. "Sans could you get that while I cut the cake?" Sans gives him a thumbs up and goes over to the door.

Sans opens the door and freezes in shock and horror. standing right outside is a tall man wearing a black coat with a gray turtle neck. "Hello son, Hope I didn't miss cake"

* * *

Damn it! can't I stay away from angst for ONE CHAPTER?! XD

It took me so long to write this, mostly because i lost motivation half way through. but thank you for waiting patently for this chapter!

the convo between Sans and Neil about the 'i'm sorry for your loss' deal, yeah, I had that conversation with my mom before my great grandma's funeral because think about it... "I'm sorry for your loss" you didn't kill them right? then why are you sorry? I literally had to look up why people say that.

sorry the first couple parts of the chapter were basically the same "sans is excited" it's just that he was super excited for like two whole days, its gonna come up a lot.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Day

**(3308 words)**

 ***WARNING* there is talk of child abuse in this chapter, an angry Undyne with the mouth of a sailor, and swears galore.**

 **WA! BAM! Take another chapter!**

 **Omg i just want to thank everyone for reading this, It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my work! Ya know what ima make it a thing now that I do some thank you's for the people who review my story!**

 **So thank you KHR-Yunalesca for your super nice review! It really made my day!**

 **anyways onward Plot Bunnies!**

* * *

Sans stands at the door seemingly frozen, staring up at the tall man in front of him. "Don't you know how to great a new guest?" The man says slyly.

"I Uh, Uh- Um." Sans stutters. Sans pauses for a few moments, conflicted as to what he should do. "Can I come in?" The man asks again.

Sans, being the intelligent skeleton he is, does the logical thing and slams the door in the man's face.

"Sans who was that?" Papyrus calls from the kitchen. Sans doesn't answer, he just slides down next the the couch and wines. "Sans?" Papyrus walks into the room and reaches for the door. "Sans I don't know who is at the door but you can't just slam it in their face." Papyrus, not noticing his brothers discomfort opens the door, but immediately regrets ever doing so.

"Hello Papyrus, It's been so long, how are you doing?" Papyrus goes wide eyed and his hand starts trembling on the door nob. "Father," He says, not letting any of his nerves show in his voice. "What are you doing here, especially today?" The man holds out a small package with a card on top of it. "Well I came for my son's birthday, could I come in and give him his present?" Sans at this point is up and half hiding behind his older brother.

"No, now leave before-" Papyrus get interrupted by Sans who is whining like a puppy. Papyrus puts a hand on his brothers skull and rubs it slightly. "Hey Comic, I'm sure you want to see what this is, you always were curious." Sans nods slowly and Papyrus sighs. "Fine, you can come in, but If anything- and I mean ANYTHING happens you will leave and will not come back." Papyrus steps back to allow their father into the house.

"Thank you for letting me celebrate your brother's birthday with you." The man says. Papyrus glares at him but Sans's eyes are trained on the gift wrapped package. "Oh of course, Papyrus it is alright that Sans opens his gift now right?"

Papyrus crosses his arms. "Of course." he says snappily.

Their father hands the small package to Sans who greedily tears at the wrapping paper revealing a metal box with a small hole in it. "What is it?" sans asks, studying the box thoroughly. "It's a space box. A portable box, almost like a kaleidoscope, that lets you see an image that closely resembles the stars at night" The man explains.

Sans pears through the hole and gasps. "Woah, it's just like all the pictures but cooler" The man chuckles "indeed Comic, indeed."

"Papyrus should we wait for you to start or-" Alphys walks into the room startled by the newcomer. "Dr. Gaster, what are you doing here?" Gaster gives Alphys a small smile "Alphys, my star pupil!" Alphys blushes and walks up to shake his hand "You know Sans and Papyrus?" He lets out another deep chuckle "You could say so"

Papyrus doesn't know why but he is somewhat glad Gaster hadn't relieved to Alphys that they were related. "Are you going to come in for cake?" Alphys asks. Gaster opens his mouth to answer but Papyrus cuts him off. "No, in fact I believe he was-" Papyrus gets cut off him self as gaster holds up a hand "I'm on a diet"

Papyrus rolls his eyes and Sans looks up from his small space gift. "I would, however like to meet your friends" Gaster says tilting his head towards the kitchen. "Sure." Papyrus grits out.

The small group walks into the kitchen and the reactions are immediate. Toriel gives Gaster a warm smile while Undyne crosses her arms and glares at him. The three kids look up at him in awe and Neil and Fuku just stare in amazement at the new skele-man "Hello, my name is Wing-Dings Gaster, but you all can call me Gaster" Toriel goes up to him and shakes his hand. "Hello Mr. Gaster, it is very nice to meet you."

Undyne doesn't take her glare off the guy but slowly walks over to the brothers and stands slightly in front of them. "Um, how about we have some cake now? It's not every day you turn fourteen now is it" Toriel says looking at Sans for the last part.

Papyrus heads over to the counter where he starts dishing out pieces of cake. "Hey Sans, do you want to pick out which piece you wan?t" Papyrus says trying to forget Gaster was even there. Sans gives a little 'Humpf' and bops over to his brother. "Which one do you want?" Sans points to the biggest piece there was. "alright if you say so." Papyrus says chuckling.

It was just like their abusive father wasn't even there.

* * *

Once everyone had eaten their cake people started trickling out. Mettaton had left before Gaster had even arrived, Toriel left with her kids who were dropping off from a sugar high, and Alphys left claiming she had more studying to do. "See you guys later, I have alot of studying to do." Alphys walks out the door with a small wave.

Undyne gives a stiff wave to Alphys but mostly keeps her arms crossed. "Hey Sans can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Undyne says walking back towards the empty kitchen. Sans nods and follows quickly behind.

In the kitchen Undyne crouches down to be on the same level as the younger skeleton. "Sans, with your dad here I just want you to understand..." Undyne looks into his eye's furiously. "If he lays one fucking bony ass finger on you or your brother, you tell me and I will whoop the shit out of that fucker so hard the punk won't know what hit em' you under stand?" Sans nods completely unfazed by Undyne's speech. "Good, now I know Papyrus won't do this and that's why I'm asking you. I need you to call me every night and tell me anything and everything that he has done while he's here because I know he's not gonna leave just like that. I know how these things work"

Sans nods once more, this time looking a bit more serious. The duo walk back into the living-room finding the two older skeleton monsters in a heated conversation. "Why should we let you stay after what you did-" Papyrus cuts himself off as he notices the arrival of his brother and friend. "Alright Paps, I;m gonna get goin'. Call me if you need anything" Undyne says trying to communicate to Papyrus with her eyes, which actually worked quite well.

"See you Undyne." Papyrus says "Thanks for coming."

Papyrus looks to his brother. "Hey how about you go upstairs Sans." Sans starts to leave up the stairs when he's stopped by his father. "Comic wait," Sans stops and turns around. "I came here for more than just the party, I came here to apologize to the both of you." Sans's face softens a bit and he stands next to Papyrus.

"I'm so, so sorry for how I acted back then, I'm sorry for all the damage I had done to you two, mentally and physically." Gaster stands in front of the brothers real sorrow showing on his face. "I was so grief stricken after your mothers death, I couldn't handle myself. I had so much anger and rage pent up and I took it out on you. I'm so so so sorry. Please give me another chance, I want to make it up to you."

The brothers look at each other skeptically. "The last time we saw you we swore we would never see you again. yet here you are in our living-room." Papyrus says thinking back to that moment.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _An eleven year old Sans gets slapped across the face, chipping a bit of his skull off. not that it matters to his attacker. "What a disgrace, I got two fuckin sons, one that is dumb as a sack of bricks and one that can't do anything worth a shit."_

 _Sans's drunk father takes a swig of bear from the bottle. "Why do I even let you stay here?" Papyrus walks in the front door, just then getting home from school. "Sans, I'm home" Papyrus gasps seeing his father drunkenly shove his brother to the floor with a sickening crack. "SANS!" Papyrus rushes in and pulls his father away from his now unconscious brother._

 _"Dad! stop! not Sans, he'll die if you keep going!" The man turns to stare at the fifteen year old boy. "And so what if he does, s'not like it'd matter." Papyrus stands stunned for a moment before he rears back his fist and swings, hitting his father square in the jaw. "I'M DONE WITH YOU! I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOUR ABUSE! I'M TAKING MY BROTHER AND WE'RE NEVER COMING BACK."_

 _Papyrus shoves his father back and picks up his limp brother. "have fun in hell bastard." Papyrus says slamming the door shut._

 _He walks around the back of the house and sets his brother down. "Glad we always thought of getting out of this place." Papyrus whispers mostly to himself. He digs out two big backpacks with cloths and other things in them, He then slings both packs onto his shoulders and picks his brother up from the grass._

 _"Don't worry brother" Papyrus says pulling out directions to Undyne's house "We'll get out of this, you'll be okay."_

* * *

Papyrus shakes his head at the memory. "How do we know you've really changed?" Papyrus says. "Let me stay with you, just for a couple days, I'll show you that I'm not the same person I was back then." Gaster pleads.

Seeing the desperation in Gaster's eyes Papyrus gives in "*sigh* fine two days, you're not allowed in the house when we aren't home, and if you touch my brother I'll kill you on the spot you got it?" Gaster nods and pulls Papyrus into a bear hug "Thank you, thank you so much! I promise I won't do anything to hurt either of you ever again."

Papyrus yanks himself harshly out of his father's hold "You'd better not"

The brothers and their questionable father sit uncomfortably in the living-room watching TV. "So how have you two been? I mean I haven't seen you in three years" Gaster says awkwardly. "We've been fine." Papyrus says, sitting purposely in between his brother hand father. "That's good... are you doing good in school?"

Papyrus huffs "Yeah, we're doing fine"

Sans remains silent throughout everything, seemingly oblivious to everything, but Papyrus can tell that he's trying to sort out everything he's feeling right now, and soaking everything up like a sponge.

"I always knew I had smart sons" Papyrus feels a twinge in his soul after Gaster says this. 'always knew he had smart sons?' Papyrus thinks. 'he always, everyday, told us how stupid and useless we were' "Yeah well you never said it" Gaster scratches the back of his head. "I'm so sorry for everything, I- I just-"

Papyrus cuts him off, turning to Sans "Sans," He doesn't look at his brother, just stares at the floor. "Sans" he looks up at his brother sharply "I think it's time for bed." Sans gets up from the couch without a word and goes up the stairs tiredly.

Papyrus then looks to Gaster. "Stay in this room. do not leave until I come down in the morning. and for no reason at all will you go into MY brother's room. Got that?" He gives a short curt nod and Papyrus looks at him for a minute almost as if trying to drag any lies out of him.

"G'night" Papyrus says shutting off the living-room light and throwing a blanket over top of the figure on the cough.

Upstairs Papyrus flops on his bed and covers his face with his hands. "Ugghh..." He rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face into his pillow unknowingly letting himself fall into a nightmareish memory dream.

* * *

 _Papyrus runs down a dark carpeted hallway passed a closed door towards a slightly ajar one, not bothering to be quiet seeing as there was a loud screaming coursing throughout the house anyways._

 _He reaches the door and yanks it open reveling his ten year old brother lying on the floor bawling his eyes out and screaming bloody murder. "Sans, Sans I'm here. Papy's here. It's okay" Sans continues his screaming despite his brothers efforts to calm him down._

 _"Sans I know it's hard but you need to calm down. Father's going to wake up and then we'll both be in trouble." Sans opens his bony eyelids and looking up at his brother grabs his pajama sleves and sobs "P-Papy, I-I'm so scared y-you left me here alone, you left and didn't come back. don't leave me Papyrus, please!" Papyrus hugs his sobbing brother tightly "Sans I promise I will never ever do that to you"_

 _"WHY ARE YOU TWO UP?" The brothers jump at the sudden shout. "D-Dad, um Sans had a nightmare. I-I tried to calm him down so he didn't wake you up-" Their father takes a step forward. "And you see how that turned out, now you're both in trouble. If you had just left the retard you wouldn't be in so much trouble."_

 _Gaster, still obviously drunk yanks Papyrus up and away from his brother and throws him out the door, hitting the hall wall with a 'thump' "PAPYRUS!" Sans screams, tears starting up again in full force. "You wanna cry all the time, I'll give you something to cry about. Papyrus lies slumped on the floor in the hall, helpless to the screams of his sobbing brother._

 _"PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS! HELP, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Papyrus tries to get up but his limbs feel like lead. "Sans, I'm sorry, I can't save you..."_

* * *

Papyrus wakes with a start 'that was one of the worst nights' he thinks before a scream disrupts his thoughts. "AHHHH!" Papyrus immediately jumps out of bed and out the door but before he can even try to get to Sans's room a swift figure rushes down the hall from the stairs.

Papyrus follows the figure quickly down the hall and into the slightly closed off doorway. Papyrus peaks into the doorway before he goes in.

Gaster is sitting on the edge of Sans's bed rocking and holding him while he sobs, a faint blue light emitting from his left eye. "Shhh, Shhh, It's alright, calm down you're fine, you're okay" Gaster caresses Sans's broken skull, being careful of the cracks.

Papyrus keeps quiet and stays out of sight watching his father and brother. Within minutes Sans is back to sleep, clutching his father's shirt tightly. Gaster tries to lay him back down on the bed but Sans doesn't loosen his grip one bit.

He tries carefully prying his slumbering son's fingers off his shirt but the grip is too tight to get it off without waking him up again. Gaster huffs and sits with his son on his lap for a minute before he hears the creak of the door opening.

Papyrus, with a neutral face walks over to the bed and carefully rubs Sans's arms before lifting him off his father's lap and down into bed like he had done a hundred times before. He stand there and watches his little brother sleep for a few minutes, although it feels like it were hours.

He motions for Gaster to follow him out of the room. They get back to the living-room and Gaster expects Papyrus to yell at him and tell him to get out but all he does is give him a tiny nod with his arms crossed as if to say 'You did good, but if you do anything like that ever again i'm gonna f'in kill you'

The eldest skeleton takes the look as such and sits back on the couch as his son walks back up the stairs to his room, the moon shining through the window behind him.

* * *

Morning rolls around and Sans is the first of the brothers up for once. He looks around his room, popping and cracking his joints. He gets an odd feeling that something happened last night but he can't remember.

Shrugging he gets out of bed and heads downstairs for breakfast. In the living-room Sans's eyes meet the tired face of his father. "Good morning Comic, did you sleep well?" Gaster seems to know somehow that Sans doesn't remember what happened last night. "Um... Yeah, I guess." Sans says quietly. "Do you want some breakfast? We have FrootLoops"

Gaster smiles "That's alright, I'll wait for your bother." Sans gives him a weak awkward smile and goes to make his breakfast in the kitchen, leaving Gaster in the living-room alone.

Soon Papyrus is walking hurriedly down the stairs. "Sans?" he calls. Sans, at the sound of his name peaks his head out of the kitchen "Yeah?" Papyrus gives a sigh of relief. "Just seeing where you were." He lies.

before they know it they are leaving off for school. "Here's a list of things to do in our town, stay out of the house." Papyrus says handing his father a short piece of paper. He starts walking towards his red convertable while Sans stay standing in front of their father.

He quickly gives Gaster a small plastic container before Papyrus tells him to hurry up or they'll be late for school. Sans gives a small wave and rushes off to the car.

As the duo drive off down the street Gaster looks to the plastic container and opens it reveling a small piece of cake.

* * *

 **Woah, I am so sorry about this chapter, my hand just slipped and it happened. and then my hand slipped again and i accidentally posted it. oh well.**

 **but anyways Thank you for reading, and tell me if it was good, bad, or just disturbing! haha...**

 **~anywho~ Even though there was only one person who said anything about the EbottHigh ask blog... IMA DO IT ANYWAYS! I have the blog up now, Asks aren't open yet but they will be soon, probably before the next chapter is up, If you want a notification as to when the asks are open go ahead and follow the blog. its name is AskEbottHigh and the description has my user name for here in it just so everyone knows it's me! even though it's the only blog titled that XD**


	9. Chapter 9: That One Day

**(4828 words)**

 **Thank you boomer4ever and YHR-Yunalesca for your reviews, again, you guys are the best! every review just makes me so full of determination to wright!**

 **You know those days where nothing seems to go right...?**

* * *

As the skeleton brothers drive further away from their father the eldest speaks up "You can't trust him you know." His brother looks up at him from the passengers seat "He may be acting like he's changed right now but what happens when I leave you alone with him, or if we let our guard down and he does something bad?"

Sans looks down at his feet, pulling at the string of his hoodie. "Sans, I just want you to be safe, you know that right?" He nods "I just don't trust him, not yet anyways. I'm not saying we can never trust him again but it's going to take a lot of time." Sans smiles underneath his mask.

"I know you don't trust him, and I know you remember a lot more than me about what all happened but, Papyrus, he seems like he's really changed." Sans stares up at his brother with a mix of sorrow and worry. Papyrus takes his eyes off the road to glance at his younger brother, quickly realizing it was a mistake when he meets his brother's eyes.

"Sans, I appreciate your _mercy_ on him but we may never know if he will start acting like he did back then." They near the school and Papyrus decides to change to a cheerier subject. "Anyways we're here, how about you go find Neil, he works every day right?" Sans nods confirming his brother. "Yeah, he said he works everyday for two weeks in a row." They both get out of the car and start toward the building.

"Now no getting in any fights today, all right?" Sans huffs and crosses his arms. "That was one time! besides you never heard what he said..." Papyrus scrunches up his face but eventually lets it slide. "Okay well I'll see you at lunch then." "See ya." Sans waves.

* * *

Away from his brother Sans allows his thoughts to wander as he heads to the nurses office.

"SANS!" Sans jumps as Undyne rushes up to him, checking him over for any signs of abuse. "Hey, you okay, everything alright?" he nods "I'm okay Undyne, nothing happened." She lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Good. I know how weird it is to have someone you don't trust living in your house... you doin' okay, like noggin wise?" Sans nods again. "Yeah I'm good, but Papyrus Isn't doing so well. He's all paranoid and stuff. he went on a rant about keeping me safe, I mean _He's_ been acting fine..."

Undyne slaps a hand down onto his shoulder. "Ha ha! Sans that makes perfect sense. If anything I'd say you are the one with the jacked up feelings right now." Sans feels a little hurt by this but lets her continue. "You've BOTH got a right to be paranoid and up tight, that guy totally messed things up and now he's living in your house?"

Sans shrugs. "I don't know, he said he'd changed and he hasn't done anything to make us question it yet so I just assumed..." Undyne can almost feel the sadness and disappointment rolling off of him. "You know what? maybe he has changed, but no matter what you have to keep your guard up around him. I mean how do you think I got this amazing, by letting my guard down around everyone?" after Undyne gives Sans her 'probably not the best to go off of' advice she pats him on the back and goes off to find and talk to Papyrus.

Sans sighs and pushes open the door to the nurses office. "Hello dear, Is there something you need?" a slightly chubby woman says looking up from her book. Sans looks around the small office "I-Is Neil here?" the woman marks her page and sets the book down "Oh I'm sorry sweetie Neil called in sick, he couldn't come today." Sans feels a pang of something in his chest and he feels very uncomfortable. "O-Oka-ay, um... t-thanks anyways."

Sans quickly pulls put of the office and shuts the door, heading straight to the bathroom. "Okay okay, calm down, it's just one change in the routine. it's not that bad..." Sans mutters to himself as he paces around the bathroom, hands up by his chest. luckily there was no one in there with him, otherwise people would start to think even less of him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been pacing in the bathroom for but he realized it must've been somewhere around an hour because he saw the same kid come in and out of there twice. "Sans? are you in here?" Sans looks to the door to see Papyrus peaking in. "Sans what are you doing? you missed two of your classes"

Okay, so maybe it was a little more than an hour.

"I um..." Sans trails off still making unintelligible sounds. Papyrus walks over to his fumbling brother and wraps an arm around him. "Sans, I heard Neil couldn't come in today, is that what this is about?" Sans nods his head and drops his arms to his side. "Change happens and it's just a thing we all need to handle okay?" Sans pears up at Papyrus and wines a little. "Papyrus...everything is going to go wrong today, I know it"

"Don't be so negative Sans, If you say it's going to be bad then it will be." Sans's eyes widen slightly in horror. "I just said everything is going to go wrong, does that mean literally everything is going to go wrong?" Papyrus starts to correct Sans but immediately gets cut off. "Is someone going to die? if everything is going to go wrong is everyone going to die? am I going to die?" Sans starts to panic and starts squirming under Papyrus's gaze. "No one's going to die Sans." Sans looks at him with crazed eyes. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

Papyrus holds both of his brother's arms and looks him straight into the eyes. "Nobody is going to die. I know because our school is one of the safest ones there is. also if you or me were in any danger I know we could handle it and I would never ever let one of us die." Papyrus, seemingly having defused the situation lets go of his brother and stands to his full height. "Alright, do you think you can go to class now?" Sans nods, eyes down cast and walks straight passed his brother.

"That was weird, even for him..." Papyrus quietly says to himself following Sans out of the bathroom. Papyrus catches up to his surprisingly fast brother in the hall. "Sans is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Sans shakes his head no and keeps walking towards his next class. "You sure? because you kind of freaked out in there for no reason." he shakes his head again. "Okay if you sure. I have science next so if you need me that's where I'll be." Papyrus walks off down the hall glancing back to his brother once or twice.

* * *

Sans reaches his destination and opens the door to see the classroom all looking at him. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Gaster, take a seat. Sans starts to walk to _His_ seat but realizes there is a pompous looking girl sitting there.

He stands there for a minute unsure of what to do. "What do you want?" the girl says snarkily not even looking at him. Sans shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Um, that's my seat..." the girl huffs and turns towards him in her chair. "really? I don't see your name on it." the girl waves him off, turning back to face forward in her chair.

Sans's face starts to show concern while he looks around the room for a seat. There were many open spaces but none of them were right. He ends up standing in the back of the class room scanning for a good seat. "Mr. Gaster," The teacher sighs. "please sit down." Sans's eyes pop up to the teacher and he eventually sits down in a chair next to a human boy and a wolf cub of some sort.

The rest of the day wasn't all that spectacular either.

During the same class that the girl had taken his seat he sat somewhere else where he got yelled at for knocking too hard on his chest.

In his science class they had been doing things with chemicals that had a smell that took over the room, making it impossible for him to focus, that in turn caused him to make a small explosion that blew up in his face, covering him in soot.

After that he had his class with Toriel, it was the only thing that he could think of that could make him feel the tiniest bit better.

"Hello class, I am Miss Linesburg, your substitute teacher for today" Sans locks up. he pulls his feet up onto the chair with him and buries his head in his knees, letting tears fall down his face. Miss. Linesburg notices him in the back and goes over to him, not knowing what was going on. "Hey, are you okay?" She says putting a hand on his back.

as soon as she touches him Sans lets out a lout shout. this quickly makes her back off but she returns just as fast. "Does anyone know this young man?" one human boy raises his hand. "Yeah I kinda know 'im, he's a little weird like this sometimes." The teacher rolls her eyes "Okay but does anybody know if something like this has happened before?" everyone in the room nods their heads. "There was this lock in a while back and he freaked out there, but it was scarier then." a slightly smaller girl says playing with her hair.

"I'll be right back, don't get too close to him." She says as she runs out the door. Sans can feel everyone looking at him but he doesn't care, everything had went wrong today, he knew when he had that nightmare last night that it wouldn't be a good day. Neil wasn't here, Science hurt, his seat was taken and Toriel wasn't even here. It had to have been one of the worst days ever.

He could also hear the other students murmuring about him all around him. "Is he okay?" "this is a lot more sad than last time, last time it was just scary." "Wow he really can't keep his shit together for one day." "I hope he's not crazy, I can't go to school with someone who's crazy" all the talking just made him cry harder.

Soon the teacher came back with two other people behind her. Sans couldn't tell who because they were so blurry. "It's alright Sans, I brought your brother" she had apparently gone and found out his name and found his brother in the time she had been gone.

Man she was fast.

"Sans, it's alright. just breathe." Papyrus says carefully picking him up carefully. Sans immediately latched onto his brother and tucked his head into his shoulder. "Home, home, I wanna go home." Papyrus hugs Sans closer. "Alright Brother, you can go home, I'm going to have to stay here though."

Sans nods into his shoulder, not really caring where they were as long as it wasn't that class room. Papyrus takes him out of the starring classroom and pulls out his phone pressing the first number on speed dial. "Undyne, hey, you up for ditching class today to watch Sans?" Undyne laughs on the other end of the line. "Dude I am _way_ ahead of you." Papyrus smiles into the phone and starts down towards the front doors. "Great, can you meet me by the front doors?" "yeah, I'm already there" Undyne replies coolly.

"alright thanks bye" Papyrus says quickly, hanging up the phone before a teacher walks passed, somehow completely unfazed by The crying Sans being held by Papyrus.

Papyrus shifts his smaller brother and opens the doors. "Undyne, hey thanks for doing this for me, I really can't miss another day of school this year and I couldn't leave him home alone because of...you know who." Papyrus tries to set Sans down but he refuses to let go of his brother. "No problem. You caught me just as I was heading out anyways." Undyne goes over to the brothers and takes Sans out of Papyrus's grasp. "I got 'im" Sans glances at Papyrus before he clutches just as tightly to Undyne as he did for his brother.

"Well I'd better be going. you have the spare house key right?" Undyne nods and pats her pocket. "Good, also you could go to the park with him or something, but if You Know Who is there go back to the house with him please" Undyne holds up a clawed hand. "Papyrus please, you don't think I know this? I'm not going to let that creep anywhere near your brother" Papyrus turns with one last "Thank you." and disappears back into the building.

"Well it's just you and me now bud, how about we head back to your place?" Undyne says walking to her car, to take the skeleton home.

* * *

"So," Undyne starts "What's goin' on with you?" Sans keeps his skull tucked into his knees in the back seat of Undyne's car. "Cool man." Undyne says without a response.

"Alright, we're-" Undyne cuts herself off when the arrive at the skeleton's house. There, walking around the house was W.D Gaster himself. "Uh... change of plans little guy" She says as she speeds up to get away from the house as fast as she could. "We're gonna go hang at the park for a bit." Sans lifts his head and looks at Undyne, hurt almost by her changing the plans of the day once more.

She looks back at the skeleton in her back seat and pulls on a huge smile. "It'll be even better than going home, I promise! maybe the ice-cream truck will happen by and we can get the good stuff before anyone else." Sans lets out a little 'humpf' and lets his head fall roughly back to it's spot in his knees.

As soon as they reach the park Undyen turns in her seat to look at Sans. "We're here, ya wanna go into the park now or you just gonna sit here for a bit?" Undyne, once again, gets no response. "Ah,I see." she slumps down in her seat a little. "We're just going to sit here...okay, I'm down for that."

The two of them sit in the increasingly heating car for half an hour before Sans opens his car door and starts slowly walking to the park. Undyne looks up from her phone after hearing the car door open. "Oh, _now_ you wanna go to the park?" She gets up, following Sans away from the car and towards the playground

Undyne catches up to Sans fairly quickly and nudges his shoulder gently. "So, what'cha gonna do first?" She could hear him inhale like he was going to say something but lets it out and turns his head in the opposite direction of his current care taker. "Okay, don't tell me."

Sans quickly looks down at his feet as they walk to the playground. Undyne watches him as he finds an empty swing and sits down, her, sitting on the swing beside him.

Sans makes a noise behind his mask but doesn't actually say anything. "You say something buddy?" Sans gives his first sign of communication sense leaving his brother and shakes his head. "Okay..."

They swing slowly for a while before anything happens. "d-do... am I-I scary?" Undyne looks at Sans with a mix of confusion and concern. "No, of course not. what made you ask?" there is a long pause before the answer to her question was reveled. "I-In class, I could hear them... They said I was scary... scary and sad."

"Well, there wrong ya know. They just don't know you. you're sweet and fun, and you are so honest that most people think it's rude, but really there should be more people like you in this world." A little bit of happiness returns to Sans's eyes and he gives himself a bit more of a push on the swing.

A couple of kids, out of school early for how young they where, ran around the swing set before charging in-between Undyne and Sans, knocking him off his swing and roughly to the ground causing him to smack his skull on the dirt. "ahh!" he shouts squeezing his bony eyelids shut.

"SHIT- Sans, are you okay?" Undyne says hurriedly kneeling down by the skeleton. "Ahh, arrg." Sans moans in pain, clutching the front of his skull. "Sans, can you hear me? Sans!" She rolls him over and tries to get a good look at the damage. "Come on man lemme see the damage." Undyne prys Sans's fingers away from his skull and finds that the smallest crack had gotten longer.

"Sans, CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME?" Sans blinks his eyes open and stares at Undyne.

"Yes?" he says suddenly. "OH good! now what was it that I'm supposed to do when something like this happens...?" as Undyne ponders what to do Sans gets up and randomly starts to walk in some direction. "Oh yeah that's it! hey San-" Undyne turns to find Sans already pretty far away and heading for the street. "Sans!" Undyne shouts, running up to him.

"What are you doing, where are you going?" she say turning him around. "I-... I actually don't know..." Undyne pulls him by his jacket sleeve back to the play ground and sits him down on a bench. "Okay, I know right now things are really messed up but you gadda stay by me okay... do you know who I am?" Sans looks up from playing with a ladybug to Undyne's red hair and then to her golden yellow eyes. "Yeeesss...?"

"Ohmygosh. Okay just a refresher, I'm Undyne ya'know you and your brother's life long friend?" Sans sits there with a blank expression on his face making Undyne unsure if he was getting any of this. "I'm in charge of you right now, your brother is at school and will be done and back soon."

Undyne finishes her wrap up and waits for Sans to do just about anything at all. Papyrus had told her what to do in case Sans blanks out while he's with him after she had been babysitting Sans and he had almost shoved a bone attack through her chest. boy wasn't that a day.

"s'okay..." Sans says blowing a leaf off of the bench. "Can I go home now?" Undyne winces and scratches the back of her head. "Um... you might not remember this but we can't really go home right now because... your dad is there." Sans pulls his knees up to himself and looks down in thought. "Dad dad...my dad..." he mumbles.

"I-I don't really remember him... I remember something, a feeling. something bad." Undyne looks at him sadly. "Am I supposed to feel something bad?"

"um... well, Probably something like that... he wasn't the best dad ever. you know it's probably better that you don't remember." Sans mumbles something to himself and rubs his skull. "Oh! um, Does your head hurt? ugh duh of course it does. lemme see." Sans pulls his hood down off his head so Undyne could get a good look at it.

Thick red liquid drips down from his skull and onto his shoulder. "Ah, okay you stay right there, don't move. I've got some band-aids in my car somewhere." Undyne rushes off to her car to find the first aid kit.

Sans sits on the bench looking at everything like it was new, the events of earlier that day completely forgotten. after only a few short minutes Sans gets up off the bench and starts wandering off towards down town humming a soft relaxed tune.

* * *

Soon Sans is wandering down the streets of the down town area, looking from building to building.

Sans finds himself in front of a warm building with a big sign on top of it. 'Grillby's' feeling some kind of pull, Sans opens the door of the place and gets hit with the aroma of grease, fast food and a hint of alcohol.

He looks around the place curiously and ends up staring at the fire monster behind the bar. He walks over to the monster with a blank face at first.

"Hi, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." Sans reaches out a hand to the fire monster over top of the counter. The heat by the monster turns to a pleasant warmth as he meets Sans's hand and shakes it. "Hello Sans, I'm Grillby" Sans smiles at his 'new' friend not knowing he already knew him. "So what is a nice skeleton like you doing at my restaurant all alone?"

Grillby at this point in time is pretty much just going through the motions. Almost every time Sans has a black out when he's out he ends up at Grillby's one way or another. Grillby remembers a time Sans had burst into his restaurant with something like blood covering his hands and skull. He had to find a quick way to settle the hysterical skeleton down before he hurt anyone. Now Grillby keeps an emergency Sans kit in his back room.

"I don't know." Sans states plainly. Grillby hums and starts cleaning the counter with a rag. "Were you coming here with someone?" Sans shakes his head 'no' "I was with my friend Undyne, but..." Sans trails off trying to remember how he had gotten there. "I don't know, I was with her then she went to her car and I walked away."

Grillby sets the rag off to the side and wipes his hands on his apron. "Does she know you're here?"

"No."

"Okay," Grillby says calmly "maybe we should give her a call, make sure she knows where you are." Sans thinks about this and then nods, following Grillby into the back room so that they could make the call.

"Alright Sans, I got the-" Undyne returns to where she had left Sans but he was no where to be seen. "Sans?" Undyne starts searching the park, looking under slides, inside of cubbies, on top of swing sets.

"Oh my gosh, If I lost Sans, AGAIN, Papyrus is gonna kill me, for real." Undyne rushes off back to her car and slams the door so hard the mirror cracked. "Damn it damn it damn it, where did he go?" Undyne drives around town looking for the lost skeleton. "Where did he go last time...?"

"What's your friend's phone number?" Grillby asks Sans as he plays with the string of his hoodie. Sans gives him Undyne's number before asking. "Do you set things on fire a lot?" Grillby pulls the phone away from his 'face' just in case somebody picked up "No, my flames are magic so they can't actually spread to anything without me purposely making them." Sans rocks back and fourth on his feet and smiles. "Cool."

As the phone rang Grillby gave Sans a few crayons and some paper out of the emergency Sans kit. "Here, who don't you go draw at the bar while I call your friend." Sans, not questioning why he needed to go, obliged and took the paper and crayons back to his seat.

 _'DING DING'_

The front door opened setting off the bell. loud foot steps echoed through the building as it had fallen mostly silent. "Watcha drawing there?" A new voice says from behind Sans.

Sans turns toward the voice, finding a tall man wearing a long coat and a turtle neck. "It's my brother, Papyrus." He says cheerily, causing the other to sit down next to him. "That's a very good picture Sans."

Sans stops drawing and looks at the monster sitting next to him. "I-I didn't tel you my name." The man just chuckles. "You didn't have to Sans, seeing as I am your father, W.D. Gaster."

"Oh..." Sans says reaching for a red crayon, his head now swimming with thoughts and emotions. "Hey buddy, you gonna look at me?" Gaster says reaching out to still Sans's hand.

Sans lets out an audible gasp when Gaster grabs his wrist. He tries to resist falling into his long forgotten memories but in the end fails to control it.

* * *

 _"Don't you EVER run away from me ever again!" Gaster screams at a nine year old Sans who is being dragged by the wrist across the play-ground. Sans is sobbing the whole way to the car where Gaster shoves him roughly into the back seat. "You're lucky we're in public, otherwise I would've beaten you right then and there!"_

 _Sans curls in on himself and bawls into his hands, trying to muffle his sobs knowing his father hates it when they cry._

 _"STOP CRYIN' BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" Gaster turns a sharp corner causing an unbuckled Sans to go flying into the door._

 _The rest of the car trip goes by in a flash and they're suddenly back to their house with his father yanking on his wrist so tightly that Sans thought it would break. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again!" Gaster ignores his sons sobs and gives one final tug on his wrist before there was a cracking noise that filled the air._

 _"AHHHHHHH!" Sans tries to pull his broken wrist out of his father's grasp but only succeeds in making his grip tighter, if that was even possible. "Please." he whimpers before he passes out from the pain._

* * *

"Go away." Sans says in a almost inaudible voice, eye sockets devoid of light. "What was that son?"

"I said, GO **AWAY!** " Sans shoves Gaster out of his seat and runs to the back room just as Grillby is walking out. Sans bumps into him and stumble back a bit. "What's the matter Sans?" Grillby asks bending down to be on Sans's level.

Sans grabs Grillby and pulls him into a tight hug and lets his tears fall onto his exposed flames, making a sizzling sound as they evaporated. "oh! I'ts alright buddy, Undyne is coming here now, along with your brother, everything is going to be okay."

Gaster watches his son as he and the fire monster interact.

It was so much like how a father should act when their son is scared and is in need of caring. He was never there for his son, he was the cause of his sons pain and suffering.

Gaster turns from the fatherly like moment and leaves the restaurant, thoughts and memories deciding to plague him as well.

They were the same memories, just different sides of the torture.

* * *

 **Woooooooh! chapter nine is doooneee! sorry about how looong this is, I just kept writing and I couldn't stop!**

 **okay so quick update on my ask blog for those of you who don't know, I've had the asks open for a bit now and I would love it if you guys who like this story and the characters would spread the word of the blog. you don't have to do anything fancy, just like a quick "hey check this out" on social media.**

 **but if you don't want to, or think it's wrong of me to ask for you to spread the word then don't!**

 **the blog name is " AskEbottHigh " on Tumblr and I can't wait for you guys to get in on all of this!**

 **review and tell me your thoughts on my story, and Thank you for reading, bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Apple A Day

**(2772 words)**

 **Before I start this chapter I just want to publicly thank boomer4ever. they are seriously so nice and have given this story so many reviews I can't even handle it! (in a good way) they were also the first one to send in an ask to the ask blog for this AU So shout out to them for that too!**

 **anyways onto the story!**

* * *

Undyne and Papyrus come bursting through the doors of the restaurant yelling at each other. "Undyne, I can't believe you lost my brother, AGAIN!" Undyne crosses her muscular arms as they head to the bar. "I told you Papyrus, He's fine. He's probably having a better time here than he had at the park." Papyrus groans. "Did he have any black outs?" Undyne hunches over sheepishly and lets a tiny grin appear on her face. "Maaaaybe..." Papyrus slaps his face with his hand.

The two stop at the bar and look around, stopping their argument. "Grillby? you here?" Undyne calls over the counter. "Yeah, could you two come to the back?" Grillby says, the popping and crackling of his voice prominent. They move to the back room around the counter and stop once more to take in the sight.

Sans is laying with his head on Grillby's lap, band-aids covering the small crack in his skull, sleeping peacefully. "Awe, Papyrus!" Undyne says quietly, nudging the taller skeleton. "Your bro is so cute when he's sleeping!" Papyrus smiles a little and goes over to Sans and Grillby.

"Thank you again for taking care of my brother, If there's anything we can do to repay you-" Grillby holds up a flaming hand to silence Papyrus. "No need, I enjoy taking care of your brother. He's verry sweet, and my daughter seems to like him as well." Papyrus takes Sans off of Grillby's lap and holds him like a child. "No matter, I still feel like we owe you something..."

Grillby takes out his note pad and wrights something down. "How about this, you can start a tab of sorts. Every time I take care of Sans I'll wright it down and eventually, once we figure out a payment, you can pay me back." Papyrus nods his head in agreement. "Okay, I guess that could work..."

"great. now take that brother of your's and get him home." Papyrus starts to leave after Grillby's order but is stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." Grillby hands Papyrus a piece of paper. "Sans drew that while he was waiting." Papyrus and Undyne both look at the drawing.

It was of Papyrus. He was standing on a giant plate of spaghetti and holding a trophy that said 'best cook'. "Thanks Grillby, this is one for the fridge." papyrus laughs a little and turns to the door to leave again with Undyne hot on his tail. "So, Paps, what's up with that mask your bro wears all the time?" Undyne asks walking to the front door.

"He has a big hole in his skull right by his mouth and he doesn't like people looking at it... also stuff can get in there and it is pretty bothersome so it's just a two for one deal..."

"Oh, Darn it! I forgot, Sans has a doctors appointment tomorrow!" Papyrus says as soon as they get outside. "So? what's the big deal about that?" Undyne says walking a bit in front of the skele-bros.

"The big deal is, Sans needs recovery time after one of those episodes and if the doctors think Sans is hurt too much or may be abused they could take him out of my custody." Undyne's eyes widen and look at Papyrus. "Oh, um, Papyrus do you normally think about this a lot?" Papyrus, now at his car opens the back door and slides Sans in. "All the time."

* * *

Finally managing to get home, avoiding cop cars because Sans was laying down in the back seat, Papyrus shuts off the car and leans back in his seat.

Sighing he covers his face with his hands. "What am I going to do with you...?" After just sitting in the car for over an hour, Papyrus hauls himself out of the car and goes to pick Sans up from the back. "Gosh, I am so glad he can't teleport or something. that would make everything a lot harder..."

Papyrus takes his brother inside and lies him on the couch, thankfully he didn't wake up. "Gosh Sans you are such a light-weight." Papyrus sighs, hands on hips. He stands there for a good five minutes before he is snapped out of his trance by a knock at the door.

"Ugh." Papyrus grunts going to the door, already knowing who was going to be there.

"Hello Papyrus, may I come in?" Gaster stands there hands behind his back in a polite way. Papyrus answers by opening the door more and holding out his arm. "Thank you." Gaster say, giving Papyrus a smile. "Tomorrow you leave, so I'd suggest if you have anything you want to do or say to try and make up for years of abuse you'd better do it soon"

Gaster is a little taken aback by Papyrus's blunt comment but then thinks about it and realizes that it was mostly justified. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you. I've changed, I haven't had a lick of alchohal in two years, and I haven't done anything to hurt you so I don't understand why you don't trust me."

Gaster takes a step forward with his hands out, pleading for Papyrus to trust him but He flinches back at the motion.

Papyrus quickly shakes it off and turns away from his 'father' "Don't come upstairs." Papyrus says sternly, picking Sans up carefully from the couch and taking him up to his room.

Gaster, now alone in the living-room sits on the couch with his head in his hands. "I don't understand, I've done everything right... How do I fix something this broken?"

* * *

The next morning started off fast. Papyrus ended up getting up late and rushing to shower quickly before waking his brother who had stayed asleep sense he had fallen asleep at Grillby's. that normally would have worried him but Papyrus was too rushed to think clearly.

"SANS! you need to get up, you have a doctors appointment in twenty minutes!" Papyrus peaks into Sans's room and finds his brother asleep on the floor next to his bed with his blanket over his face. "Sans, come on. I know you hate the doctors but it needs to be done, otherwise you can't stay with me anymore." Sans picks up his head under the blanket and groans, flopping back down.

"Sans we can't do this today!" Sans turns over and tries to push himself up from the floor. He gets to his knees and his arms start shaking and give out beneath him. "Damn!" Papyrus curses under his breath. "alright, you need to get something to eat." Papyrus grabs his brother around the waist and picks him up, carrying him under his arm into the kitchen.

"hello boys." Gaster says already in the kitchen pouring himself some cereal. Sans doesn't look up and Papyrus sets him down on the counter and starts some toast. "mmh coffee mnh." Sans mumbles " "No coffee today Sans, we ran out yesterday. besides I think you need to stop drinking that stuff, It stunts your growth." Papyrus jumps at the sound of the toaster popping and takes out the toast "Every time..."

Sans slumps over on the counter, fully intending on falling back asleep. "Sans!" Papyrus shouts waking him up with a start. "There's no time to be sleeping, we got to go!" Papyrus then grabs his brother and throws him over his shoulder, completely forgetting about Sans's medication. Turning to their father Papyrus says "Finish eating then leave till after school" and with that Papyrus hurries out the door Gaster mildly surprised that he had been left alone in the house.

* * *

"Comic Sans?" a nurse calls walking into the waiting room of the clinic.

The two brothers who had been waiting there for half an hour get up and walk over to the nurse. "Hello, how are you two to day?" the nurse starts leading them down the hallway and towards some doors. "Oh we're good, Sans is just a little sleepy" Papyrus answers for the both of them.

"Oh, ha ha did you pull an all-nighter?" Sans was about to answer her question but Papyrus steps in before he could even make a sound. "Yeah, it was super late." Sans gives Papyrus a look that said 'wtf bro?' but he just waves him off.

"Alright, go ahead and take a seat on the table and we can get started." the nurse says once they reach the right office. Sans climbs up onto the tall table covered in some crinkly paper and sits down as the nurse grabs some tools from a cupboard. "Oh I totally forgot, my name is Jess." The nurse, Jess, takes a stethoscope and brings it over to Sans to check his invisible skeleton heart. "Sound good, although some monster's heart beats are harder to hear than others." she says with a smile.

"So, it says here that Sans has a form of short term memory loss, and is on the autism spectrum, is that correct?" Papyrus nods and Sans squirms on the table. "has Sans had any extreme accidents sense his last visit? any that would worsen the memory problem?" Papyrus thinks back to all that had happened in the last few weeks and tries to figure out how many accidents he could get away with before they decide he couldn't take care of Sans.

"Um, well he did have a nasty fall yesterday that messed with some things." Jess the nurse looks up from the computer that she was using for the information. "Like what things?" Papyrus mentally curses himself for saying that last part. "He, uh, he just had a small change in how he acted yesterday and he did forget some things but it hasn't been a problem. he did seem to have some weakness in his arms this morning though" Papyrus starts feeling like he shouldn't have lied about the 'all-nighter'.

"Okay, when the doctor comes in he can check all this out, but could you fill out a symptoms list for me?" she says printing out two pages of symptoms. "Of course" Papyrus says but in his head he screams no. The nurse leaves the room, leaving Sans and Papyrus alone with the questionnaire.

"Sans could you help fill this out?" Sans nods and Papyrus catches a glimpse of a tear falling from his face. "Sans, hey what's wrong" Papyrus stands up from his chair and stands in front of his crying brother. "I-I don't know..." Sans says quietly. Papyrus wipes the tears away and looks his brother in the eye. "Are you sure?" He nods causing a couple more tears to fall. "Something hurt?" He asks trying to help Sans to figure out why he was crying.

"I don't think so." They try a few different things before Sans stops crying. "are you okay now?" Sans nods and points to the list. "Sh-ould we fill that out now?" Papyrus, having forgotten about the list, picks it up along with a pen and sits back down "Yeah, let's get started."

"Question one, has the patient had head trauma in the past." Papyrus checks the yes box right away "Yes, yes you have. question two, has the patient had any concentration and or attention problems." Papyrus looks to his brother for this one. "Sans?"

Sans, almost comically, slowly stops spinning on the nurses chair in time to face Papyrus. "Ugh... yes."

They go through the rest of the questions with relative ease, the doctor coming in just as they finished.

"Hey, how are we doing today?" the doctor says happily, watching Sans spin on the chair. Sans stop as soon as he sees the doctor, and hops off the chair. "We're good." Papyrus says. "Great! Now let's get down to business. I see you've filled out the list, may I see it?" nodding, Papyrus hands the pages of questions to the doctor so he could take a look at it.

A couple minutes of silence later the doctor puts the pages down. "Alright, I heard you had a nasty fall the other day, so I'm just going to do a few short tests to make sure everything is in order." He proceeds to walk to the cupboard and take out a couple different sized weights.

"Okay I need you to stand up and pick up each of these weights. lift them over your head." He hands Sans the lightest weight which was about five pounds. Sans lifts it over his head with relative ease and then switches arms and does the same.

The doctor hands him the next weight, about eight pounds and takes the smaller ones. "Try this one." Sans tries to lift the weight but his arm gives out about half way up. "Okay, thank you. I can take that now." Sans looks down, disappointed in himself for only being able to lift the second weight.

"luckily for you we only have one more test to do." the doctor says putting away the weights. "I know how much kids like to go to school" he finishes with a chuckle. Sans internally groans.

"All I need you to do is catch this ball a few times." The doctor holds out a green stress ball. "Ready?" He throws the ball underhand to Sans who is only a few feet away, an of course he catches it.

"Now you throw it back but take a few steps backward." As Sans takes his steps the doctor takes a couple steps back as well. Sans throws it back but it veers off to the left, and the doctor has to lunge over to catch it.

The doctor tosses the ball back but with the new distance Sans fails to catch it, causing him to give a little frustrated growl. "That's okay, you know what? why don't you keep it." Sans picks up the ball and gives it a squeeze.

Papyrus and the doctor end up talking for a few minutes about all the results. "...and I've proscribed him one new pain medication. it should be ready for pick-up by four." Papyrus takes the paper that has the proscription on it. "Thank you, goodbye." "goodbye"

* * *

Papyrus sits in the parking lot with Sans, both exhausted from the day already.

Papyrus looks at his brother who is squeezing the stress ball the doctor gave him and staring at it intently. "Hey Sans" he says getting his brother's attention. "Wanna skip the rest of school and get some ice-cream?"

Sans, who was dreading going to school, looks at his brother wide eyed "Really?"

"Yes really." Sans squishes the ball once more. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"I'll say we were sick." Sans furrows his non existent eye brows. "Isn't that lying?" Papyrus shakes his head. "Nope, because we are sick... sick of school." Sans's smile widens underneath his mask. Papyrus doesn't even need to see his smile because his joy reached his eyes full force. "Let's go then!"

The brothers stop at the nearest ice-cream shop and order two huge cones of ice-cream, one strawberry, and one chocolate.

They find an empty seat inside and chow down, Sans with his pink ice-cream and Papyrus with his chocolaty goodness. "Thanth Papyruth" Sans says with his mouth full of ice-cream. "You're welcome Sans."

The two brothers laugh and eat joyfully, blissfully unaware of the dark form of their father watching them through the window.

* * *

 **~OoOoOoH spooky~**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter than they have been lately but thank you for reading! review and tell me what you think! and if you don't** _ **I WiLl EaT YoUr SoUl!**_

 **Just kidding! love you guys! even if you don't say anything, just reading this and enjoying it is enough!**

 **(gosh now I have spooky scary skeletons stuck in my head)**


	11. Chapter 11: Day Of Reckoning

**( 5697 words )**

 **Who's obsessed with Pokemon go? show of hands, lemme see em'!**

 **So let us not dawdle, we could be catching Pokemon! but first to get through this chapter!**

 _ **"Day of reckoning": A time when something must be dealt with.**_

* * *

"Hey Papyrus?"

"Yeah Sans?"

"When do we get to meet the service dog?"

"In about two weeks."

Sans flops onto the couch after walking in the door. "Two hole weeks? that's so long!" Papyrus sets his 'satchel' down onto the table in the kitchen. "Well these things take time Sans." Sans lets himself fall sluggishly down the couch, onto the floor. "But time is so boring!" "So's your face" Papyrus replies jokingly.

"Now get in here and help me figure out lunch." Sans pulls himself up off the floor and heads into the kitchen. "Ya know Papyrus I'd tell you want I want but then it wouldn't be a _soup-prize_." Papyrus shakes his head. "So you want soup?"

Sans smiles bigger "I soup-pose you could say that." Papyrus rolls his eyes and gets out a pot. "Okay pun master, those were terrible." Sans looks at his brother with the most innocent of looks "oh come on, you're smiling, you love it."

Papyrus fills the pot with water and sets it on the already heating up burner. "I am, and I hate it."

Sans continues to tell soup related puns the whole while that the soup was cooking. "I know olives don't go well with everything but, Papyrus, Olive you." Papyrus who was just turning off the burner, turns around to face his little brother. "awe, Sans, I- olive you too." Sans gets up from his spot at the table and tries to reach the bowl cupboard.

"Uh... a little help here bro?" Papyrus lifts Sans up to get a bowl down and then sets him down in a chair. "Thanks."

Papyrus dishes out them both a bowl of soup and they sit and talk, eating their soup happily.

* * *

"Uh... Papyrus? there's a guy walking up to our house and I don't think it's the mail man..."

Papyrus comes out from the kitchen after cleaning the dishes to find Sans kneeling on the couch, staring out the window at Gaster walking up to the house. "Sans, do you know who that is?" Sans shakes his head and plops down on the couch. "That's Gaster, our father."

Sans's eyes widen a little in realization and he turns back to look out the window again. "Oh... I remember him now..." Papyrus goes over to the door, ready for the inevitable knock.

*knock knock knock*

He opens the door, once again face to face with his father. "I thought I said don't come back until after school." Gaster walks in nodding to Papyrus. "Yes I know but I was walking past and I saw your car was back so I thought I'd go see why you were back so soon, and by the looks of it you two just decided to play hooky. Now you may almost be an adult but I am still your father and I do not condone-"

Sans interrupts his father. "I wasn't feeling good!" he blurts out. "What?" Gaster replies, Papyrus just as confused as he was. "Yeah, I wasn't feeling good after the doctors appointment so Papyrus took me home, please don't be mad at him."

Gaster takes a couple steps forward towards Sans. "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed in you two. I know you are two bright young men and I'd hate to see all that potential go to waste."

Papyrus crosses his arms and rolls his eyes while Sans slumps a little in what seems like relief. "Anyways as long as you two are here I want to ask you something. Halloween is tomorrow and I saw a flyer for a haunted house, and I was wondering If you wanted to go?"

Sans and Papyrus look questioningly at their father. "I know way back when, Sans, Halloween was your favorite you loved the idea of free candy." Sans glances up to his brother as if to ask if this was true. "It's true, when you were four, candy was the only thing you'd eat for a weak after Halloween."

"So?" Gaster asks again.

"Sure we'll go, right Sans?" Sans beams at him. "Yeah!"

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly, getting the new meds when it was time, but for Sans it seemed to take forever, every five minutes looking at the clock.

finally it was Halloween and Sans could barely hold his excitement. their school had cancelled for the day so that Halloween could be enjoyed to the fullest.

"Sans! are you ready to go!?" Papyrus yells from the living-room. !Sans, in the bathroom is looking himself up and down in the mirror. "Just a sec Papyrus!" he shouts to the door. He returns his gaze to his reflection, his mask off and cracks and holes out in the open. "Mask or no mask..." He reaches a hand up to gently touch the edge of a hole in his skull next to his mouth. "It kinda works sense it's Halloween and all..." he jumps off of his stool and rushes out the bathroom door.

Sans comes running down the stairs with a new black hoodie that would make a normal person look like they were made out of bones. "Nice costume" Papyrus says sarcastically. "Thank you Papyrus. by the way, why aren't you going to wear a costume?"

Papyrus opens the front door and waves for Sans to follow him. "Because Sans, I'm too old for costumes. now lets get going before we miss the last go through of the haunted house." Sans hurries out the door after his brother "you got it bro!"

The brothers get in their car before Papyrus notices something different about Sans. "Uh... Sans?" "Yeah bro?" Papyrus feels awkward even talking about this subject but he knows Sans would never forgive him if he didn't say something... unless he forgets.

"You do know you're not wearing your mask, right?" Sans looks down. "Y-yeah, I thought the cracks would go with my costume so I just left it." Papyrus puts hid hands up shakes them a bit. "No no no, Sans it's fine, I just knew you'd hate it if I didn't say something and you had just forgotten to put one on."

"Oh, okay. Well shouldn't we get going? you said earlier that it ends at eight and it's seven thirty." Papyrus turns the key into the ignition and starts backing out. "Right, lets get going then."

* * *

They get to the haunted house after ten minutes of driving down roads filled with kids dressed up in costumes of all sizes looking for free candy. "Look, dad's here already." Sans says pointing out the front window of the car at their father who seemed to be checking his phone for something.

"Great. Lets go before this closes." Papyrus says, pulling himself out of the car as Sans follows suit.

"Hello boys, glad you made it." Gaster puts his phone away quickly. "I think they are doing the last few go throughs now." The skeletons all walk up to the entrance but a security guard holds out his arm in front of them. "Only two at a time." he says eyeing up Sans. "How old's the little guy?"

"He's fourteen." Papyrus answers. "Alright, just needed to ask, anyone under thirteen isn't allowed in, and he's kinda a shorty." the guard says putting his arm down "it's three dollars per person" Papyrus hands the guard the money. "I'll wait out here for you two." Gaster says. "I don't need to go through."

"Okay, we'll see you on the other side then..." Papyrus says as they enter the building, leaving Gaster outside by himself.

"It looks cool so far." Sans says walking beside his brother.

"Yeah, can't wait for it to really get good." Papyrus says enthusiastically. Three minutes later they run into the firs scary thing of the night, a floor board creeks and then a bloody looking hand shoots out from the ground and a scream echos through the entire building causing the brothers to jump. Quickly after the jump scare they are surprised again by a hall of paintings.

"Papyrus this is totally like a horror movie, when people go down a long dark hallway and not using any common sense at all." Papyrus chuckles at his brother and starts going down the hall. "Come on Sans." Sans starts down the hall as well but a bloody hand pops out of a painting with a scream, clawing at it's surroundings.

Sans lets out a little 'eep' and rushes up to Papyrus, grasping his hand firmly. "Scared?" Papyrus asks teasingly. "N-no..." Sans replies, hunched over a little, tense and ready for more scares.

"go back... go back... leave this place..." a ghastly voice says, echoing around the hall as they walk. "Believe me, I would if I could." Sans says under his breath so that Papyrus couldn't hear.

They walk a little bit further and only a few feet from the end of the hall, the couple of flickering lights go completely out. Papyrus hears a sharp intake of breath from Sans, but doesn't say anything about it. the lights flicker back on and the brothers see a figure, tall and dark, standing in front of them.

It speaks in a mysterious garbled voice. "G0 BACK, G0 B3FOR3 Y0U R3ACH Y0UR 3ND" Papyrus could feel Sans shaking in his hand and glances at his brother. "Sans, are you okay?" Sans pulls out of Papyrus's grip and stumbles back a few feet.

"1 W1LL TAK3 Y0U F0R Y0UR D1SSOB3AD1ANC3!" It says, it's voice getting more and more distorted as it talks.

Just as it had said, it separated Papyrus and Sans by moving in between Sans and his brother. Sans starts breathing fast and shallowly as the creature faces him. "AND Y0U W1LL M33T Y0UR D00M!" Sans turns around and runs.

He sprints back through the way they came as the creature calls behind him "Y0U MUSSN'T G0 THAT WAY!" But Sans ignores it. He finally reaches the entrance where he bursts through a human couple and keeps going toward the street. "Sans!" He hears some one shout.

Sans keeps going and finally stops, not acknowledging where he was.

A long honk of a truck could be heard and Sans looks up and to his left to see a semi truck bustling toward him. He stands completely frozen in the middle of the street, eyes wide open and shaking with fear.

Someone shouts his name in the distance and right before the truck smashes into his body someone launches themselves at Sans, getting themselves and Sans out of the way of the truck.

"It's okay Sans, it's alright I've gotcha." Sans feels himself get picked up and rushed back across the street. He looks up at the person carrying him to find it was Gaster who had saved him from the truck. He breaks down, hugging himself up close to his father, letting it all out.

Gaster brings him back to the parking lot of the haunted house, Papyrus rushing up to the two of them. "Oh my gosh, Sans, oh my gosh. Are you okay, come here." Gaster lets his eldest son take the younger out of his arms. "Sans, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said we'd come."

Sans grasps onto Papyrus and sobs, relieved that his brother was out and away from the creature in the haunted house. Papyrus holds him, trying to calm him and bringing him out of his panic. "If you can't handle _that_ why did you even come to a _haunted house_?" The guard says, still at the entrance of the house. "Buzz off Richard." Some one says emerging from the building.

A tall man wearing all black and with dark brown stubble walks out and over to the group. "I am so sorry for my co-worker, he can be kind of a jerk." The man's voice sounds the slightest bit familiar.

"I would also like to apologize for myself, I've seen a lot of people get scared, scream, there was even one kid who wet his pants, but I didn't realize how bad it was getting for your brother here. I'm sincerely sorry because I remember having panic attacks as a kid and they were not fun, so seeing someone else go through that same thing because of me made me feel terrible."

Papyrus looks at the man and his heart, metaphorically, melts "You don't know how much that means to me, me and my brother." The man pulls out his wallet and hands a ten dollar bill to Papyrus "I would like to give you a full refund, keep the change." Papyrus smiles at him "You don't have to do that, you were just doing your job." the man shakes his head and places the money in Papyrus's hand "I insist. I should probably go now, I think we'll shut down for the night."

And with that the man walks back to the entrance of the haunted house, but not before he gives his co-worker a solid punch to the arm, mumbling 'jack-ass' under his breath.

Papyrus turns to his father and sighs. "Thank you, I'm sorry I haven't trusted you. you've really changed and I was blinded by the past. You saved the light of my life and- and I don't think I could ever repay you." Gaster puts a hand on Papyrus's shoulder "You don't have to, the way I see it, that was one of many things I would have to do to repay you two. Not that I wouldn't do that anyways."

Papyrus smiles and nods, starting away to his car with Sans still clinging to him like a monkey. He tries to set Sans down in the back seat but he wouldn't let go of his brother.

"Um...Dad..? Could you maybe drive us back? I can't seem to get him to let go." Gaster walks around to the drivers seat of the car, opening the door. "Of course, besides I walked here anyways." He gets in, allowing Papyrus to slide in the back with Sans. "You two set back there?" Papyrus nods and Gaster starts the engine, taking off into the night.

* * *

Papyrus lays Sans down on the couch back at their house and watches him lie there, like he has many times before. "I didn't think to ask this before but, where are you going after you leave?" Gaster steps up beside him and lets out a quiet sigh. "Back to my lab I guess. I had been living there for the past two months. I lost the house after paying for different therapy's to stop drinking." Papyrus looks at his father with sorrow.

"I-If you'd like, we have a heated shed-like thing out back. You could use that as a sort of apartment, free of charge." Gaster's face softens and he pulls Papyrus into an unsuspected hug. "Thank you so much, I feel as if my lab is suffocating me every time I go back there." Papyrus stands there stunned at his father's sudden show of affection. "It's really no problem. Anyways for now I think everyone needs to get some sleep, go ahead and take the couch tonight." Papyrus picks Sans back up off the couch.

"goodnight" Papyrus calls heading up the stairs.

Papyrus carries Sans into his room and lies him down on his bed, turning to leave the room. "Papyrus don't leave me." A small voice calls from the darkness of Sans's bedroom. "Sans it's alright, I'm just going to bed." Papyrus turns so that he is once again facing his brother. "Go back to sleep"

Sans shakes his head no and sits up in bed. "Don't leave me Papyrus, Please..." Papyrus looks at his brother who is giving him a heartbroken look. "Okay Sans, I won't leave you, I promise." Sans still doesn't look satisfied with his answer so Papyrus sits on the bed next to him.

"Papyrus, what if someone took you away? What if someone took you away and I couldn't see you anymore, or if they took me away, and I never see you again-" Papyrus cuts off his brother's ramblings and hugs him close. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you."

* * *

The next morning Papyrus wakes up next to Sans in his brother's bed, Sans having rolled himself over so that he was almost laying on top of Papyrus.

Papyrus carefully rolls Sans off of him and creeps out of bed, having to watch out for things he could trip on on the way out.

He sighs, relieved to be out of the messy room and starts down the stairs to make breakfast.

"Papyrus, good morning." Gaster says from the kitchen "I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone, I hope that's okay." Papyrus smiles awkwardly and nods. "yeah, It's fine. what are you making?" Gaster turns and moves out of the way to show Papyrus the meal. "It's just some eggs and pancakes. nothing fancy."

Papyrus looks a little shocked. "Did you make the batter from scratch? we don't have any of the instant powder left." Gaster smirks and turns back to the cooking food "Don't look so surprised, I _am_ a registered genius, some of that's got to transfer over to the culinary side of things."

"How come we didn't get any of those brains of your's?" Papyrus says crossing his arms. "You did, you two are very bright boys." Gaster says.

Papyrus seems to remember something, just the same, Gaster does too. "Papyrus, I know what I said all those years ago and I'm sorry, I truly am." Papyrus uncrosses his arms so he seems less annoyed. "No no, It's fine, I know you weren't in the right mindset back then so don't worry about it."

"I know but-"

"Pappy, I don't feel good..." a small voice says from the kitchen door-way. "Sans? what's the matter?" Papyrus asks starting over to his brother, but before Sans could answer he clutches his middle and bends over, emptying his 'stomach' all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry" Sans repeats over and over. "Sans it's alright, go lie down in the couch, I'll clean this up. _'maybe he wasn't lying about not feeling good yesterday.'_ Papyrus thinks. Sans walks slowly out of the room, sniffling all the way.

Papyrus gets some paper-towels and starts to clean up Sans's mess. "He's definitely not going to school _now_." Papyrus says throwing away the paper-towels in favor of grabbing some cleaner from the cupboard. "He could come to my lab today. I have some work to do but after that, if what you said last night was true, I'd just grab some of my stuff and bring it back here. besides I think I still have a bed or something there that he could rest on while I work." Gaster offers.

"Then you could go to school and Sans is taken care of." Papyrus thinks on it for a minute but eventually says yes. "Okay but how much work do you have to do, Is Sans going to be in the way?" Gaster puts his hands up and shakes his head. "No, he would be just fine, I only have about an hour, tops, of work to be done, besides If he's feeling well enough, he might like being in the lab."

* * *

"Alright-y Comic, we're here." Gaster says, parking his car in the parking lot of the huge building full of labs of all sorts. Sans sits up a bit from lying down in the back seat, resting on his elbows. "mmhmm..." he mumbles.

Gaster gets out of his car and walks around to the back in his white lab coat. "Lets go buddy, I have a bed that you can lay on inside." Sans crawls out and grabs Gaster's hand. Sans feels the hole in his father's hand and starts walking alongside him. "You like the holes?" Gaster says suddenly making Sans jump a little.

"There really smooth." he says as the only explanation.

"Okay." Gaster replies as they reach the building and enter through automatic sliding glass doors.

"Gaster! So nice to see you again!" A woman behind the reception desk says. She has short strait brown hair and freckles litter her face. "And who's this little guy?" she says looking over at Sans. "This is my son, Comic Sans." the woman waves at Sans a little. "Hey Comic, how ya doin' today?" Sans groans and leans on his father. "He actually isn't feeling well to day and he couldn't stay home alone so I brought him to work today. luckily I don't have much to do."

"Oh, well I shouldn't keep you then." She says motioning in the direction of the elevator. "See you later Melody." Gaster says walking to the elevator, which opened incredibly on the first try.

The two skeletons step inside and Gaster presses the button for the second floor and waits.

As soon as they step out of the elevator a monster that resembled something from a kids show stops them once again. "Oh. My. Gosh. Dr. Gaster is this your son?" Gaster nods and closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable. "OH MY GOSH, I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS LITTLE GUY IN YEARS!" Gaster looks at Sans who has let go of his hand in order to cover where his ears would be if he were human.

"Yes yes, thank you Josie, but I really need to get to work now." the monster nods ferociously and starts walking away. "OH yeah I get it sorry bye." she walks away babbling about random things including bananas and something about an octopus made out of an onion.

"finally." Gaster sighs as they reach his personal lab. Sans looks around and starts wandering inside.

There are chalk boards and white boards scattered all around the lab, all filled with equations of some sort. There are things in beakers smoking and bubbling around while a hamster runs around in a wheel, powering a small light-bulb.

"Woah..." Sans says. "Yeah, it is pretty cool isn't it?" Sans nods and follows Gaster over to a small bed. "Go ahead and lie down, I don't want you throwing up again." Sans follows Gaster's instructions and lies down on the bed, turning so that he could see everything Gaster was doing.

Gaster pulls out a few test strips of something and examines them, then goes over to a chalk board and re-studies some equations. "What are you doing?" Sans asks, pulling his knees to his chest on the bed. "I'm checking a side project and now I'm looking over some equations." Sans pushes himself up a bit and looks at Gaster curiously.

"what are they for?" Gaster wrights something on the board and turns back to Sans. "They're for a special project that I'm in charge of. We are trying to create time travel and possibly travel through dimensions."

Gaster starts rambling about all the complications of time and space travel but Sans wasn't listing to that, all he could think of was how amazing it would be to time travel, how he could go back and meet family long dead, like his grandmother.

"Can I help?!" Sans almost shouts with excitement. Gaster watches his son bounce up and down on the bed after asking if he could help experiment. "Well Comic, this is very delicate stuff, and I'm not sure if it would be wise of me to let you be very involved in it."

"but," Gaster says after seeing Sans's heart-broken face, "I'm sure it'll be fine" Sans perks up and hops up out of the bed, stumbling a couple of steps before he steady's himself. "What should we do first?"

* * *

Gaster lets Sans help with small things throughout their short stay at the lab. Sans fed the hamster and filled it's water so that it could keep running on the wheel. He got beakers and papers for his father when needed and also got to help with some experiments.

They go home, bringing as much personal stuff from the lab as they could, but over the rest of the week and into the weekend Sans couldn't stop talking about the lab and how _cool_ it was. Papyrus even went there one day to see what all the fuss was about.

He was thoroughly unimpressed.

The virus that had Sans throwing up seemed to only be a twenty-four hour bug, and it went away fairly quickly.

Every day that Gaster and his youngest son went to the lab Gaster got more and more impatient for the project to get done. He wanted it done and he wanted it done _fast_.

He seemed to lose some of his humanity each time they went and made no progress. after two days Gaster had already tried throwing the hamster out the window, cage and all.

Luckily Sans had offered to take the little guy home with him.

* * *

It was Monday night, Sans went to the lab with his father, like he had every night for the past five days. Gaster seemed to be on a mission, not talking to anybody and pulling Sans almost roughly to the lab.

"D-Dad i-is everything okay?" Sans stutters out. "No Comic nothing is _okay_. I can't find a test subject willing to try the ability granting chemicals." Sans looks down at his feet, muttering out a quiet "oh"

Gaster paces around his lab, trying to think of what to do.

Suddenly he looks up and his head whips around to face Sans. "Of course..." he says to himself. He rushes over to Sans and crouches down to be on the Same level as his son. "Sans, I need you to do something for me, something very important." Sans cocks his head to the side and looks his father in the eyes.

"What is it?" he asks carefully "I need you to be the test subject for my serum. please, I know you're strong enough for this. If it wor- when it works you will be able to teleport through time and space, you will be able to see things you never thought possible."

Sans looks oddly at his father, as he puts his hands on Sans's shoulders. "Can you do that for me? just drink the serum, you'll make me so proud."

Sans hesitantly looks down and then back up to his father and nods. "O-Okay, y-yeah I can do that." Gaster hugs Sans tightly and gets up off the floor to go to a mini super fridge, taking out a beaker with thick blue liquid in it. "thank you so much Comic, I knew you would do it"

Gaste passes the beaker to Sans and he looks at it, knowing it would taste terrible. "Just need to drink this right? that'll make you proud?"

"Of course."

Sans brings the beaker up to his mouth and starts downing it's contents. "Hurk-" He makes an involuntary noise as the chemicals go down into his body. "D-ad, t-the, i-it hur-ts" Sans says choppily, holding his middle. "Dad, m-make it sto-p..." Gaster rubs Sans's arms and tries to reassure him. "It's okay Comic, just finish the solution, it'll all be worth it I promise."

Sans grunts and groans, collapsing to the floor. "Ahhrrgg!" he yells, folding in on himself. Gaster picks Sans up and lies him on the white table and tries to calm him down. "Comic, it's okay, just ride it out you'll be fine" Sans shouts again, his time picking up a grouping of beakers with his blue magic from beside where his bed was, smashing them all along the opposite wall.

Blue flames erupt from Sans's body, burning his jacket completely off. A small black floating dot could be seen in the middle of the lab, seemingly pulling the air out of the room in a rush. Gaster turns around, hearing the sound of air whooshing. "I-I've done it... Conic, We've done it, we've made a portal to another universe!"

Sans doesn't listen, he is too absorbed in the agonizing pain his insides were in. He groans as he involuntarily picks up a beaker filled to the brim with a red liquid, smashing it to the ground as his magic lets it go.

Gaster turns just in time to see the liquid splatter everywhere, getting into other experiments and making them react violently. "No! What have you done!?" gaster yells.

He was about to shout at Sans again but was cut off by an explosion coming from one of the beakers.

More explosions follow after, making Gaster bolt out of the now flaming room, leaving Sans inside by himself. "Dad!" Sans shout after him, trying to get himself up and out of the room. "HELP" he yells, walking out into the burning hall.

Sans starts toward the elevator but remembers a show about a fire safety seal that told him not to use the elevator in a fire.

He goes and finds the stairwell and hurries as fast as he could down the stairs. He could already hear sirens outside as he reached the lobby.

Sans tries to call out to his father once more but only coughs a few times because of the smoke. He falls to his knees coughing, trying to crawl to the doors. Sans reaches the doors and bursts out, taking a huge breath of fresh air.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Someone screams. Sans looks toward the sound of the scream, and tries to go toward it, for it was Papyrus.

But something wasn't right, Papyrus had a police officer restraining him from behind, trying to get him to the back of the police car. Sans looks down to where Papyrus was moving toward to find Gaster lying in the ground, elbows propping himself up. "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LEFT MY BROTHER INSIDE!"

Sans starts crawling towards his brother when someone else yells and points to him. "Look there's a kid over there!" a couple of medics that were extra rush over to Sans, blocking his view of his brother. "Hey kid, are you okay? does anything hurt?"

Sans watches them crouch down by him and check him over. "P-Papyrus" Sans squeaks out, reaching out a hand toward his brother. One of the medics turns in the direction he was reaching and gives him a sad look. "H-Hey, right now we need you to help us out a bit. Are you hurt?"

Sans nods, letting a few tears of pain fall down his face. "M-My stomach, it h-hurts ba-d" he chokes out as he lies down on his side. The two medics give each other silent looks. "We gotta move you away from the building, okay?" Sans doesn't respond and they both work to lift him up and away from the burning building.

They set him on a stretcher and pull him towards an ambulance. "Did you eat or drink something bad?" one of them asks. "Mm mm, I-I drank ch-chemicals-" Sans stops talking so that he could cough. "When did you do this?" Sans speaks quietly to the medics. "M-maybe ten minutes ago?" They prod a little deeper, trying to get the information they needed. "How much do you think you had?" Sans holds up his hand, out stretching his fingers as wide as they could go to show how much he had ingested.

Sans tries to sit up but a sharp pain courses through him. "Ahh! m-my brother, Papyrus. I-I need P-Papyrus." One of the medics wipe his forehead and looks at him, their eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry sweetie, If your brother was that skeleton that was back there, he just got arrested. The police took him away already."

The medics roll him into an ambulance, one gets in the back with him while the other jogs around to the driver's seat. Sans lies there in pain, mentally and physically.

His brother was taken away from him, just like he had always feared.

He felt like he was dying, his insides felt like they were on fire. A fire trying to burn and climb it's way up and out of him by spreading to every inch of his body.

"Help me." he croaks out, hoping that they had something to stop one of his pains. "we will sweet-heart, don't worry."

They rush him to the hospital and quickly get him into a room with medications of all kinds.

"He said his stomach hurt, but look at his bones, they're turning blue!" someone says. Sans can't really tell who it was. "Give him a general pain medication and we'll go from there."

* * *

The doctor in the room gives Sans some medication through a mask designed to settle down the pain and make him drowse. Soon after, they run a couple test to see what all they should give him, ending up having to do some complicated treatment to get rid of what ever was inside of him.

Much later, after many tests and medications, Sans sits in a white hospital room, twisting a small string hanging off the blanket in his fingers. He sits on the bed, a single, lone tear scrolling down his face.

completely and utterly,

Alone.

* * *

 **Oh my gowsh! this chapter man... it just went on forever!**

 **The name of the chapter is more for the readers and myself because this was the chapter that things had to be dealt with.**

 **I had some ideas planned out and I thought I could fit it all in one chapter well and this is just what came of it... Sorry some parts seemed a little rushed, I was probably falling asleep when writing those parts. XD**

 **but I think this was worth it, besides this story almost has 2,000 views. I know that isn't a lot for some amazing writers but to me and probably a lot of other people, it's a ton! so thank you all for reading! If you'd like to tell me something about the story, good or bad, give it a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Taking Each Day As It Comes

**(2843 words)**

 **Wooh! that last chapter was a doosie, now time to thank a couple reviewers!**

 **Someone (guest), thanks for you're review! so glad you like the story!**

 **Boomer4ever, as always, you are great! thank you so much!**

 **now that that's done, let us continue on to this wondrous journey of angst and pain.**

* * *

Sans follows a nurse to the front desk where he was to get discharged from the hospital.

After only one day in the hospital the doctors decided to let him leave, Sans having had all that they could find of the chemicals removed from him.

Two adults, one male and one female, stand up from the waiting area and walk towards Sans and the nurse. "Hello, you must be Comic, correct?" the man says holding out his hand to shakes Sans's.

Sans moves behind the nurse and cautiously looks up at the tall man. "Ah, right." he says retracting his hand. "Well I'm Marcus Caravan and my colleague here is Sharlene Monroe. We're here to take you to a place where you can stay until we find you a new home."

Sans' eyes widen and he shrinks back even more. "N-New h-home?"

The man, Marcus, takes a step forward and crouches down to be the same height as Sans. "Yes, a new home. Your brother, Papyrus, he got arrested and is most-likely going to be incarcerated. And your father has been charged with arson which, combined with his past crimes are going to land him back in jail. And there are no other known living relatives so you have no where else to go."

The woman elbows the man in the ribs after he stands up and bends down by Sans herself. "What Marcus is trying to say is, your father and brother have gotten in a bit of trouble and we need you to stay with someone else for a while. Someone will take you to your house later to pick up some stuff."

The nurse that Sans was hiding behind says goodbye and leaves to attend to other patients, leaving Sans feeling exposed. "W-Why can't I just stay with friends?" The woman, Sharlene, sighs and looks Sans in the eyes. "Because there's a system that everybody like you need to go through to find the right people to take care of you."

Sans looks at the floor, moving his foot so that his shoes would make a squeaking sound. "Can- Can I see Papyrus?" the woman shakes her head full of brown hair. "I'm sorry, you can't see your brother just yet, we don't know if he's safe for you to be around right now."

Looking up sharply, Sans stares at the woman. "What do you mean, _safe for me to be around_?, He's my brother, he'd never hurt me." Sharlene stands up and takes a step closer to Sans. "I know you think he wouldn't, but he assaulted your father, and caused some serious damage."

Sans takes a step back and glares at Sharlene. "No, he deserved it. You don't know what he's done." Sharlene tries to reason with the hostile skeleton. "I do know, I know he was horrible to you, and I can tell it's affected you and your brother deeply but, your brother still broke a law, many laws actually, and he needs to be evaluated as to how stable he is at the moment-"

Sans gets into a fighting like stance and lets his eye-socket go dark while his left glows a bright cyan. "Don't talk about Papyrus like that! He's the only one I ever could trust and that's not going to change just because he gave _Wing-Dings_ _Gaster_ what he DESERVED!" Sans's eye flairs light up and away from his skull.

Marcus steps in front of Sharlene and glares at Sans. "HEY! Do _NOT_ start with us now! You will come with us so that hopefully a _brat_ like you can find someone that can actually take care of you!"

Tears start down his face and he squeezes his eye-sockets shut tightly. "YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" A bright blue flash encases Sans, almost blinding the social workers.

And just like _that,_ he was gone.

* * *

Sans cracks an eye open and looks around.

Darkness surrounds him but as he opens his other eye he notices little flicks of blue and yellow.

"Where...?" he says, his voice echoing off of some non-existent walls. he feels his clothing whipping around him as if he were falling, but he can't tell if he really is or not.

Suddenly the odd tunnel of darkness starts getting brighter and brighter until Sans looks below him, finding a white void approaching quickly. "Ahhh!" he screams, covering his face with his arms. He feels himself go through a sort of gel like substance and then out into cold open air.

"oohf!" Sans opens his eyes just as he crashes into a garbage bag in an ally. "W-What t-the heck is h-happening?" Sans stutters out, pulling his knees up to his chest. He looks up and down the ally trying to figure out where he was. "What am I doing here..."

He sits there like that for a good while before he hears someone call his name. "Sans!" a woman with brown hair in a professional looking outfit turns the corner into the ally. "Oh my, we've been looking for you for over half an hour!" Sans looks at the woman, confused. "D-Do I know you?"

"Of course, this was in is file after all..." she mumbles, kneeling in front of Sans. "Yes, I am Sharlene, me and my friend Marcus were about to take you to a nice place to stay for a while, while your brother and father sort things out."

Sans pulls his knees closer to himself. "Why? what happened?" Sharlene taps her thigh in thought. "Um.. they got into a little scuffle and they need to sort things out before you can go back to them."

"Wait, c-can I see Papyrus?"

Sharlene thinks again and tries to explain. "Um... not right now, but later, he's not feeling well right now." She says, happy that she explained it better this time. "O-Okay... how- how far a-away are we going?" Sans asks, walking out of the ally with Sharlene holding his hand.

"Oh it's not too far, about half an hour drive."

Sans continues walking, but looks down at his feet, quietly speaking. "That's pretty far away."

* * *

"Marcus, I got him, you can stop all the strenuous work you're doing, trying to find him." Sharlene walks up to a small black car holding Sans's hand, looking at Marcus sitting on the front of the car on his phone. "Well I thought, sense he's a smart kid, if he was lost he'd find his way back here." Sharlene glares at him.

"It's _logical!_ " Marcus hops off the car and into the passenger's seat while Sharlene opens the back door for Sans.

He stands outside the car, staring at the seats. "You alright?" Sharlene asks, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I-I don't know..."

She squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be okay, I promise. They'll take good care of you there." She gives him a little nudge to get in the car and closes the door after him. "Okay, everyone set?" Sans buckles up in the back seat, seemingly getting more and more nervous every second.

"W-What's gonna happen to me?" Sans asks quietly from the back. Sharlene was about to answer Sans's question as sugar coated as it comes, but Marcus budges his way in before she could even get a word out.

"Have you ever heard of foster kids?" Sans nods slowly, unsure of where he was going with this. "Well, you're gonna be one of those, at least until either you get adopted or your brother takes custody of you again."

"BUT," Sharlene says quickly. "You can't be fully adopted unless your brother releases custody of you, and that can't happen if he doesn't sign some papers that say that, and I'm sure your brother loves you very much, so that won't happen."

"Unless the custody gets taken away." Marcus adds. "Oh. My. Gosh. Marcus, _shut up_!"

Sans sits completely stunned in the back seat. his arms instinctively wrap around himself and he lets out a little whimper, tears prickling his eyes.

"Nice job you ass, making a traumatized kid cry, just great." Sharlene whispers.

"But, don't worry. you'll be fine, your brother didn't do anything too serious so it'll be fine, and no matter what you'll be able to see him again."

Sans burys his skull in his knees and doesn't say a word.

Sharlene sighs loudly before turning back around in her seat to face the front and starts the car. "Let's just go."

* * *

The black car pulls into a small parking-lot in front of a good sized building with a sign on the front.

' _Kindred hearts home_ '

They pull into a parking spot near the doors and stop. "Hey, you doing alright back there? we're here, if you are okay, we can go in now." Sharlene sits in her seat waiting for an answer from the small skeleton in the back seat. "C-can I... Can I stay h-here for a minute?"

Sans's voice is muffled as his face is still buried in his knees. "Yeah, 'course. Take your time."

Sans nods his head against his pants, feeling the texture against his skull. Quickly it becomes a repetitive movement without trying to, but he doesn't stop it like he normally would, he just keeps nodding his head against his pants.

Sans knows what he'll see if he looks up.

He'll see a big building with a sign that has some weird name that's supposed to make everything seem better, but actually makes everything more frustrating.

Sans isn't stupid, he knows that he's going to live with hundreds of other kids, all with different sad stories while he comes in from a relatively nice home and a loving brother who got in some trouble.

No school problems... kinda.

No money problems.

No abusive parents...

Well almost.

But whatever. It doesn't matter, he's going to live in an orphanage, or whatever they call it these days, and possibly a foster home later on until Papyrus gets out of trouble. Then everything will be okay again.

Sans lifts his head to find Sharlene and Marcus very obviously watching him. Marcus leans over so that his head was right next to Sharlene's "Weird kid." He whispers. Sharlene makes an obvious disgusted sound and elbows him in the ribs. "You okay to go now?" she says sweetly.

Sans nods and starts to get out. "Finally kid, we've been sitting here for almost an hour." Marcus says under his breath. Only Sans seemed to hear it though, Sharlene having already gotten out of the car.

 _'An hour? how could it have been an hour? it seemed like it was only a couple of minutes. was he lying?'_

"Sorry..." Sans says quietly, getting the rest of the way out of the car and closing the door. Sharlene quickly takes his hand to lead him inside. "I'm sorry about Marcus," she says in a whisper. "They only really keep him at the department for... more difficult kids."

Sans cocks his head to the side a little, not really understanding what she meant. "Oh, well some kids that we have going through the system, there not as nice as you. When we get a kid that ends up acting out against us, that's when Marcus steps in."

Sans nods and looks down. he gets the feeling something like that happened to him but he can't tell.

The small group walks into the building through big double doors.

Inside is a colorful front room with some smaller children playing while a couple older kids are sitting around reading or watching TV. A slightly larger woman walks up to the group with a small smile on her face. "Hello! we've been expecting you. You must be Comic Sans, correct?" The woman has a cheery voice that made Sans feel safe. Safer than when he was alone with the social workers.

Sans nods and looks up at her face. She was a older woman, probably in her fifty's, with shoulder length wavy brown hair, barely even starting to gray. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold all the kindness in the world.

"Well then! let's get you all settled in. Come along, I'll bring you to your room." The woman waves the social workers off, signaling them to leave. Sans follows along silently, hugging his arms around himself so tight you'd think he was trying to break his ribs.

"Are you doin' alright sugar?" the woman says stopping and turning around.

She is met by silence while Sans keeps his head down and his eye-sockets blacked out. "Comic?" she says again, trying to get his attention.

Sans nods his head at first but then changes it into a shake. He brings a hand up to his face and feels something wet on it. He starts shaking and he shoves his hands in his pockets, still trying to come to terms with was happening.

"Oh come here, it's alright. You'll be okay, I promise." The woman, who still hadn't given Sans her name, kneels down by him and envelops him in a soft hug in the middle of the hallway. This apparently wasn't an odd thing for where they were as kids were passing them by, not even giving them a glance.

Sans's knees tremble and he falls to the ground in the woman's hold. His hands come up to cover his face as he sobs into them.

It all hit him at that moment.

Everything he had forgotten, everything that had happened. At the lab, at the hospital, in the ally.

Everything.

"You're okay, shhh let it out now, it's okay." The woman rubs his back soothingly until a small wolf boy wearing a bright green hoodie pops up behind her. "Miss Humpfree? can I go out and play?" he says in a high pitched voice. "Shhh, yes you may go out to play but stay _inside_ the fence this time William."

"OKAY!" he shouts. "Who's that" the small wolf says, pointing to the skeleton in her arms. "This is Comic Sans, he's new here and having a hard time... _adjusting_."

" _Oh._ " he says drawing out the word. He walks around Miss Humpfree until he was directly in front of Sans's face. "Hi Sans! i'm William, but you can call me will." Sans keeps his head firmly planted on Miss Humpfree's shoulder, not giving the boy any kind of communication. "I was new here once too, it wasn't very fun and I was really scared, but it's okay to be scared, everyone here is a little scared. But I met new friends and they helped me be not so scared, and I wanna do that for you!"

Will holds out his hand toward Sans. "Wanna be friends?"

A light flickers in Sans's eye and he picks his head up, meeting Will's eyes. Tentatively Sans reaches out a bony hand and shakes Will's furry one.

"Sweet! you're gonna love it here!" Sans lets his head drop to Miss Humpfree's shoulder and lets out a couple sniffles as his tears wet her shirt once again, still holding Will's hand.

"It's okay, I was sad too, but everything is gonna turn out alright, it always does."

* * *

 **OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRY! I really needed a break! I had this camp thing that took literally all of my energy and almost all of my spoons so I could only wright like a hundred words at a time tops!**

 **(if you don't know what spoons are look up spoon theory and apply that to autism)**

 **Also quick fyi for anyone who also reads D-Day, that will update tomorrow or the next day because I haven't gotten to start on that chapter yet.**

 **Buuuuuuuut I'm back and everything is good again! ;D Thank you for reading, if you liked the story so far gimme a review and tell me how i did! and hit me up on tumblr for some asks to the characters, story related or not!**

 **Anywho! That's all for now! see ya next time! O~0 3**


	13. Chapter 13: Every Dog Has His Day

(3491 words)

It's only been a week, it's totally fine to update now... even though I posted five oneshots in between updates... :I

* * *

Sans was quickly calmed down after meeting Will. Miss Humpfree took him from the hallway into a large room with four sets of bunk beds, telling him he could pick any empty bunk he wanted.

"O-Okay..." Sans says quietly, walking over to the first empty bunk he saw and sitting down on it. "Are you okay now dear?" Humpfree says, following Sans to the bed.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay." He picks some fuzz off of his shirt "I think anyways." He adds in a whisper. "I'm glad to hear that." Miss Humpfree says happily. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time here, You've already found a friend, or at least he found you." she gives a little chuckle.

"It's going to be getting late and I need to go supervise supper, so if you'd like you can come to the dining-room, or you can stay here. I don't think it matters so if you feel more comfortable to stay here you may." Sans looks around the room a bit and looks back to Miss Humpfree. "I-I-I'll just stay here..." He says, barely able to hold eye contact.

"Alright then, but if you get hungry the dining room is just down the hall and has a sign above the doorway." Miss Humpfree gets up and leaves Sans alone in the large room.

Sans shivers and moves onto the bed more, making it creak.

"It's not so bad once you get use to it"

Sans whips his head around, looking for who had spoken.

"Up here." they say again. Sans looks up at the top bunk of the set of bunk beds across from him.

"H-Hi William." William hops down from the bunk bed and bounds over to Sans. "Call me Will, everyone does." He plops himself down next to Sans on his bed and looks at him curiously.

"Why aren't you in the dining-room?" Will asks. "I-I'm not hungry." Sans answers glumly.

"Oh..." The two sit in silence until Will pipes up again. "So, What brings you to this place?" Sans' eyes widen a little and he looks away quickly. "I, uh- um, M-my brother- he uh got arrested. I think they are gonna keep him away for a long time..."

"Oh, that sucks. but don't you have any other family?" Sans pulls his knees tightly up to his chest and stays silent, only shaking his head 'no'. "Oh... I have a foster family, but they, uh, they wanted to go on a vacation and they didn't want to bring me so here I am." Will adds a little cheer to his voice at the end, throwing his hands in the air with a smile.

Sans balls one hand into a fist and makes a circle motion in front of his chest.

"Oh! that's sign language, right? I only know a little bit but I think I know that one, could you do it again?" Sans nods and does the motion again.

"OH! I've got it! that's 'sorry' right?" Sans nods once again. "It's okay, can't be helped really. They just don't want me around twenty-four seven, I'm use to it by now." Will, through his whole speech, never lost his smile and joyful tone.

"Anyways," the talkative little monster continued "I bet you'll find a foster family in no time! You seem real nice, and actually kinda quiet, which foster parents normally like."

Will watches as Sans lays down on the empty bed and stares at the bottom of the top bunk. "Y'know, you can find all sorts of stuff on the bottom of these bunks. One time I found an entire twenty dollar bill, and I was allowed to keep it!"

Sans closes his eyes and nods slowly.

"I bet you could find a ton of other cool things up there too, like I heard of one kid who found an entire escape plan, not that he needed one." Will continues to babble about things that had been found under the bunks while Sans starts drifting off to sleep, too tired from the day's events to keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

 _"COMIC!" a ten year old Sans shoots up off his bed, rushing out of his room. "GET UP, WE NEED TO GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER OUT OF JAIL!"_

 _Sans picks up the pace and races down the stairs and into the living-room. "P-papy's in j-jail?" He stutters._

 _Sans' father picks up his coat and heads for the door, not even looking at his son. "Yes, he got in a fight after school and now he's at the police station! now hurry up, I can't have a son of mine in jail or it'll give me a bad rep."_

 _Sans rushes out behind him, closing the door tightly. "D-dad, papy isn't in trouble is he?"_

 _"OF COURSE HE'S IN FUCKING TROUBLE! HE'S AT THE POLICE STATION YOU IDIOT!"_

 _Sans shrinks back as his father shouts at him. "S-sorry..."_

* * *

 _They reach the police station in record time, Gaster slamming the car door shut so hard the window cracks._

 _He stops right outside the car, letting himself gain a calm facade and then walking inside the station with Sans on his heels._

 _"Hello, you called me about my son, Papyrus Gaster?" He says calmly to the receptionist. "Oh, yes. go straight down the hall and it's the second doorway on the right. You'll know it when you see it."_

 _The pair walk down the hall, watching for the right doorway. "There." they turn into a large room with four small jail cells in it, only one of them being occupied._

 _"PAPY!" Sans yells, running up to the cell. Papyrus takes Sans' hands in his own and holds them tight._

 _While the brother's reconnect Gaster talks to the police officer that had been sitting by the cell. "What did he do?"_

 _"He got into a fight in front of the school and beat up this other kid, he went to the hospital because of the injuries." Gaster looks mildly annoyed after hearing what his son had done. "And how many times has this been now?"_

 _The officer holds up his hand, all of his five fingers up._

 _Gaster sighs and looks at his sons. They were trying to hug through the bars of the cell, both of them in tears. "May I take my son home now? I'll pay for the family's hospital bill, and anything else they might need." Gaster looks at the officer, knowing that the station had his number already on speed dial._

 _"Yeah, go ahead." he says, knowing Gaster would come through. He opens the cell door, letting Papyrus come out._

 _Papyrus comes out of the cell, immediately going to pick up his small brother, holding him tightly to his chest. Even though they were only four years apart in age, Sans was small enough for his fourteen year old brother to be able to pick him up._

 _They all walk in a group back to the car, Sans whispering to his brother. "Dad's gonna be real mad you know. He's not gonna go easy on you." Papyrus tightens his hold on Sans. "I know" he whispers "I couldn't help it though, The guy, he-he said some bad things about us, about our family."_

 _Sans didn't even need Papyrus to tell him what he said, he already knew. He nuzzles his head into Papyrus' shoulder. "It'll be okay Sans. I'll always get out, I'll always come back to you."_

* * *

Sans wakes up in the orphanage, scrunching up his face thinking about his dream. "D-did that actually happen?" he whispers to himself.

He rubs his skull, now realizing he had a splitting headache, and pulls himself out of the bed.

Sans gets to his feet and starts towards the door of the messy empty room, trying not to trip on any of the strewn toys, clothing, and books.

"Oh, there you are," Miss Humpfree says once Sans finally exits the room. "I was about to come and get you. It's breakfast time and I know you're hungry because you didn't eat last night."

Miss Humpfree guides Sans silently towards the dining room.

Inside the room was three long tables, filled with boys and girls of all ages, some monsters, some humans, and some in-between. The room is filled with an overwhelming amount of noise, everyone bustling around, trying to grab whatever food they could get their grubby little hands on.

Sans quickly backs away from the room, trying hard to stay calm. "I-I can't g-go in there." He says stiffly.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, I know it's loud, but where else are you going to eat?" Miss Humpfree says, putting a hand up to her cheek.

Sans nods and slumps down to the ground where he was, pulling his hood down to cover his face.

"Okay then, I can bring you some breakfast and you can eat here if you'd like?"

Sans nods and puts his face into his arms, resting on his knees.

He hears Miss Humpfree walk away but as soon as her foot steps couldn't be heard anymore, he hears a couple of large foot steps that stop directly in front of him. "Comic?" A soft voice says. Sans picks up his head, reconizing the voice.

"M-Mom?"

Sans looks up at a tall skeleton wearing a pearly white dress with long mesh sleeves, dangling six inches below her wrist.

"Hey baby, be a good boy for your brother okay?" she says , bringing her hands up and clasping them in front of her chest.

"Mom, what-" Sans starts, but stops, watching the figure of his mother evaporate before his eyes, her form blowing away like dust.

Sans sits, now on his knees, in shock. He tries to figure out what had just happened but he came up with nothing.

"O-Kay! I'm back, I got you some extra bacon as well." Miss Humpfree arrives, carrying a plate of eggs bacon and sausage. "You look a little shaken up, what's bugging you sugar?"

Sans stares wide eyed at the spot where he swore he had seen his mother, just taking the plate from the care taker and setting it on his lap.

"Um, okay. Anywho, we can pick up some of your stuff today, we were going to do that yesterday, but you had fallen asleep." Sans barely nods and picks up a sausage. "I also got a phone call this morning, it was the police saying that you could see your brother today, isn't that exciting news?!"

Sans' mood pops up from 'worst day ever' to 'eh, could be worse'. He flashes her a quick smile and then turns his head away from Miss Humpfree so that he could eat in almost privet.

"They said visiting hours are from one thirty to three thirty so we should probably get your stuff before then." Miss humpfree says with a smile.

Miss Humpfree, tries to cheer Sans up with a pun, seeing as she was getting attached to the little skele. " _Bone_ appetite!" After her pun Humpfree leaves Sans alone in the hall so that he could eat in silence.

Sans starts to eat his breakfast but only gets down about half of it before he sets it aside and stares at the wall.

"What just happened."

* * *

After Miss Humpfree came back, finding Sans staring at the wall across the hall from him with an intense glare, she helped him up off the floor and to the front doors.

"I have the paperwork here that says you live... Ugh, I can't pronounce the name, here just take a look"

Sans looks at the paper and then to Miss Humpfree, nodding. "Okay then, now we can go pick up some of your stuff, mind you not everything but you can take a good amount."

Sans doesn't need her to tell him what he can bring, he already knows what he would grab.

His bear.

two sets of clothes.

A tooth brush.

And a photo of him and his brother.

The thing these items all have in common?

They were all the things Papyrus told him to get before the left their 'fathers' house for good.

* * *

Sans barely notices the passing of time, his mind still focused on what he saw in the hall.

"We're here!" the jolly woman says from the front seat of the car.

Sans gets out and walks up to the front of his house, picking up a large rock and flipping it over, revealing a silver key. He proceeds to open the door, Miss Humpfree just now getting up to the house.

"So just go ahead and grab whatever you need, maybe try and keep it to what could fit in a suitcase." Sans nods curtly and walks slowly up to his room.

He opens the door to his room and stares inside.

It was just the way he left it, a mess to anyone else, but perfect to Sans. He navigates his room with ease, picking up his back-pack and sitting on his bed.

He grabs his bear and gives him a tight squeeze, placing him softly into his bag. (1)

Sans stands back up and looks solemnly around his room. It had a different feel to it now that he was alone. Papyrus always made the whole house brighter, but without him there the room took on a gloomy atmosphere, shadows clinging to every surface they could.

He quickly goes through his dresser, picking out two pairs of pants, one pair of jeans, one pair sweat pants, two shirts, both graphic tees, and an extra hoodie.

He folds the cloths and rolls them up so they take up less space, a trick Papyrus had taught him when he was eight.

Now with his cloths in the bag on top of his bear, he feels bad and pulls him out, carrying him under his arm to the bath-room to grab a tooth brush. Papyrus had always told him to keep his teeth clean.

With almost everything he needed in his bag, Sans hauls it off the bed and walks out into the hall, a memory almost playing before his eyes.

 _"Sans, I want you to always keep our picture with you, that way you'll never forget that we're brothers and that I'll always be there for you."_

Sans shakes it off and slowly heads to his brother's room.

Inside Papyrus' room Sans looks around, looking for something.

Finally it catches his eye, a blue picture frame with a photo of him and papyrus. On the frame some words were written.

'Papyrus age 15, Sans age 12.'

Sans picks up the frame and smiles fondly at the memory of the picture.

He had just turned twelve and had been playing with a new camera. He ended up climbing onto Papyrus' back and taking a picture of himself and his brother. It was a good day.

Sans gently places the photo into his bag and rushes back down the stairs, having just looked at the time.

"Oh hey, you ready already?" Miss Humpfree says, admiring another photo of Sans and his older brother.

"Y-Yeah. It's one forty-five, Could w-we go see Papyrus?" Sans says, fidgeting with a loose string on his sleeve. "Of course!"

"You know," Miss Humpfree says opening the front door. "I do think your brother couldnt've been all that bad, seeing as you turned out just fine, and he has been raising you for, how long was it?"

"Three and a half years."

"Yes, so I'm sure in no time, you'll be back with your brother." The plump woman closes the door behind her and leads Sans back to the car, allowing him to get in and get settled before she started the car up.

The only thought on Sans' mind was _'I need to see him'_

* * *

"Hello, we're here to see Papyrus Gaster."

The two arrived at the jail house which, thankfully, allowed a visitors room where they didn't have to talk through a thick pain of glass.

"Okay, we just have to put you through a quick security test before you can go in." the guard says kindly.

They get put through many detectors and get patted down by two different people before they were allowed to go in.

"You're good to go, John will escort you to the visitors area." one of the guards say, pointing to another with blond hair.

The new guard leads them down a hallway and turns into a large room with multiple guards, lots of prisoners are sitting around tables with friends, family, and _possibly_ drug dealers.

Sans scans the large room for his brother and spots him sitting at a round table to the left of the entrance. "Papyrus!" Sans shouts and runs over to his brother.

Papyrus picks his skull up from the table and sees a blur of his brother launching himself at him. "Woah! hey Sans, It's good to see you too." Papyrus hugs his little brother gently "Papy I missed you so much"

"Hey, no physical contact please." a guard says, pulling the brothers and their tender moment apart. Miss Humpfree rushes over to the pair, taking Sans hand. "I'm sorry, he's just very emotional." She tells the guard.

She pulls Sans to the other side of the table and motions for him to sit down.

"Papyrus, I s-saw something earlier. It was really scary an-and I don't know what happened." Sans sits down across from Papyrus, tugging on his sleeve.

"What? What happened Sans?" Papyrus says, concern flowing out in his voice. "I-I saw m-m-mom."

"Y-You saw... Sans," Papyrus leans forward and lowers his voice. "have you been taking your Risperidone?"

Miss Humpfree, who was listing in on the conversation, speaks up. "What? Is he taking medication?" Papyrus looks up to the woman and nods, sitting up straight. "Yeah, he's supposed to be taking medication for mood swings and such, has he been able to take it?"

Miss Humpfree looks anxious.

"Uh, no. We weren't told he had any medication."

Papyrus gives Sans a worried glance and returns his attention to his brothers current caretaker. "Yes, he also has extra strong pain killers for his migraines. And from what he just told me he's having some withdraw symptoms from not taking the Risperidone."

"Oh dear..."

Miss Humpfree puts a hand over her mouth.

"I hate to cut the visit short, but I think it'd be best for Sans if you take him to get the medication from our house. Sans should know where it is." Papyrus hears Sans whine a little and looks at him.

"Sans, I know you want to stay longer, but if you were already getting hallucinations it's probably better if you leave now and come back later." Sans shakes his head feriously and stands up, placing his hands on the table and leans forward. "No, I'm fine Papyrus, please- ah!" Sans clutches his head as a wave of fresh pain takes him over.

" _Fine?_ " Papyrus says skeptically. "I doubt it." He stands up and places a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "It'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be able to come see me again tomorrow." Sans nods, still holding his head.

"Okay." he starts to move from the table, but remembers something. "Oh, wait. I forgot. Papyrus, I got everything on our list."

Papyrus smile and nods to his brother. "Good job Sans."

To anyone else, the cryptic message meant nothing. But to the brothers it was something that meant so much more.

The list of the only things they had when they escaped their abuse, reminding them that they got through hard times before and they can again.

* * *

Yay! it's finally done! this chapter took so long for me to wright, I just can't even.

The brothers finally got reunited! happy days! right? wrong? maybe? Who knows!

(1) is it just me who feels like saying a stuffed animal is an _'it'_ is mean?

Thanks for reading, make sure to tell me what you thought about this chapter, or the story as a whole! Until next time, see ya! .O/


	14. Chapter 14: 90 Days

**(2993 words)**

 **Eh, it's not** _ **that**_ **late of an update... just kidding it's super late :( I'm sorry.**

 **If you haven't noticed, if you've been a long time reader, I have a new summary! it was made by the wonderful boomer4ever! They've been so supportive throughout this whole story!**

 **Time to recognize another great guest!**

 **TreTheDon: Haha! yeah... are you quoting Jenna marbles?**

* * *

Toriel stands awe struck in her kitchen, her large, furry hands covering her mouth.

She lets a couple of tears slide down her face as she sits down on the floor.

She had just turned on the radio, getting ready to make a pie when the news came through the radios speakers.

"In other news, with the fire at the Core CO. Lab, Doctor W. D. Gaster has been arrested along with his eldest son, Papyrus Gaster. His younger son, Comic Sans Gaster being transferred to an orphanage with his only two living relatives now in jail."

Toriel sits in her kitchen, unable to move as the horrible news kept coming.

"Dr. Gaster's oldest son being incarcerated into a minimum security jail-house while Dr. Gaster himself has been tried for multiple crimes, including illegal scientific practices, possession of illegal chemicals, Arson, and child abuse."

The goat monster squeezes her eyes shut for a moment.

How could he have done this?

How could this have happened to those sweet brothers who had, just the other day, been happily living their lives without bother?

She quickly collects herself and picks up her phone, calling the only mutual friend that she had with the brothers.

"Hello, Alphys here."

Toriel sniffles into the receiver and wipes her eyes on her arm. "H-Hello Alphys, this is Toriel, I am calling to see if you heard the news."

"Uh... no? What's going on?"

"Dr. Gaster, he did something at his lab and he and Papyrus got arrested. Now Sans apparently is in an orphanage." Toriel says in a rush.

"What!? How- I mean- What even- Never mind. Can I come over? Maybe then we could figure out where he is and go see him." Alphys says, although it already sounded like she was getting into her car.

"Of course. Would you also call Miss Undyne? she is also a friend of Sans and Papyrus." Toriel puts away what she had gotten out for pie and moves into the living-room.

"Sure, yeah. I'm almost there so I'll see you in like five minutes."

"You better not be speeding." Toriel says, her mother side showing once more.

"I'm not." Alphys says, but the sound of a revving engine says otherwise. She hangs up quickly after.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Before she knew it Undyne and Alphys were at Toriel's house, sitting anxiously on the couch.

"Okay, I think I've found out where Sans is." Alphys says, holding her laptop on her lap.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Undyne shouts. Luckily it was a school day so none of Toriel's children were there to snoop into their business.

"He's at the kindred heart's home orphanage down by that special needs school."

Undyne jumps up off the couch like it was made of fire. "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go see 'im!"

Alphys keeps her eyes trained on her computer screen. "It's not that easy, we'll have to call in first, to tell them we're coming and for who, and then they have to ask him if he knows us and if he is okay with seeing us, just in case we were lying. Then they'd call us back when he is ready."

"What? why is that even a thing!?" Undyne says, crossing her arms.

"Because, If we were someone he's not supposed to see or will stress him out they can't let us in." Alphys explains. Undyne sits back down with a huff as Alphys whips out her cell phone. "Look, I'm calling right now to sort things out and we'll be able to see him in no time."

* * *

Sans walks quickly into the room that had been his home for the past two days, carrying his backpack filled with his things, his bear, tucked under his arm.

He plops down on his bunk and takes puts his bag in his lap, pulling out two bottles of medicine.

One had a label that said Hydrocodone and another that said Risperidone.

Sans pops the cap off the first bottle and swallows two horse pills dry. He then grabs the second bottle, labeled risperidone, and opens that one too but before he could take the pills Miss Humpfree, the only person working there that seemed not to ever be busy, popped her head into the room holding a phone.

"I'm sorry dear, but I just got a call from someone named Alphys who said you know her?"

Sans almost hits his skull on the top bunk with how fast he jumped up from the bed. "Yeah! I know her! Can I talk to her, please!?" Sans stands, bouncing on the spot.

"Oh, of course dear." She hands him the phone and he snatches it up so fast Miss Humpfree didn't even know he had taken it. "ALPHYS!" He shouts into the receiver.

"Ah! Sans, It's good to hear you too, but please try and keep your voice down?"

Sans bounces more, his smile growing. "Sorry, sorry, I just- it's- I thought you all had forgotten about me and Papyrus."

"No, never! We just didn't know. But I should tell you, we can come see you, but only if you say it's okay."

Sans brings the phone away from his face and looks up at Miss Humpfree. "Yes, yes, yes, They need to come, Please let my friends come see me!"

Miss Humpfree smiles, and nods. "Yes, that will be fine. I'm sure with how excited you are to just talk to them on the phone, it'll be fine to have them come here for a bit." Sans gets to excited he drops the phone to the ground.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry-"

"It's fine dear, just let me see it so I can make sure it hasn't broken." Sans picks the phone back up and hands it to his caretaker.

She looks it over and then brings it back up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, still here." Alphys says with a chuckle.

"Okay, good" Miss Humpfree says, chuckling herself. "Well based on how excited Sans seemed just by your call I'd say you're good to go. If you'd like you can come in around four thirty."

"O-Okay, yeah! We'll be there." Alphys quickly hangs up with the roar of an overjoyed Undyne in the background being cut off along with the call.

Miss Humpfree hangs up her end of the phone at looks to Sans who is now crouched down on the floor, face in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks, kneeling down by him, readying herself for a melt-down.

"T-They're coming, I missed everyone so much. I thought I'd never see them again."

"Oh, i'm sure you'd be able to see them no matter what. You got to see your brother, didn't you?" Miss Humpfree rubs Sans back in a calming motion.

Sans nods and falls back, so that he was sitting on the floor.

"Now, I'd suggest putting on some clean cloths because your friends will be here in about twenty minutes." Sans nods again, his smile widening at the mention of his friends.

He stands up and goes back to his bunk, Miss Humpfree leaving the room.

He takes out a pair of darker jeans and a t-shirt that had a glass of orange juice and an orange saying _'you'd be nothing without me'._ He changes quickly and walks out of the room and into the main lobby so that he would be the first to see them come in.

He sits down in a big puffy chair, rocking back and forth the slightest bit.

Sans watches the clock like a hawk, watching every minute, every second pass until finally-

"Alphys, Toriel, Undyne!" Sans shoots up from his seat and leaps over to the small group of three.

He first launches himself into Undyne, his eyes shut tight, then squeezing Alphys until she couldn't breath, lastly burying his face into Toriel's soft dress, hugging her gently. "I missed you guys."

It was so surreal, the feeling of having his family right there with him, feeling so safe for the first time in what felt like forever.

He squeezes Toriel tighter and lets tears fall down his face, with little hiccups accompanying them.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't know what happened." Toriel says tearfully.

Sans starts to tell them what all had happened. "Dad he- then the fire and- and Papyrus was-"

He stops trying to talk and instead just sobs, so overwhelmed by the whole experience.

Just at that moment Miss Humpfree walks into the lobby, seeing the scene of joyful crying. "Oh, um hello. Are you the group that called earlier?"

Alphys steps forward. "Yeah, I'm Alphys, the one that was on the phone, That's Undyne," She says pointing to her crush. "And this is Toriel." She finishes gesturing to the goat monster.

Miss Humpfree smiles at them and reaches out a hand to Alphys. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm P-"

"PETUNIA!"

Miss Humpfree turns around swiftly. "Petunia, it's interview day, People are going to be here any minute!"

"Oh no!" Miss Humpfree says "I completely forgot!" She turns back to facing the group "I'm so sorry, but I have to ask you to leave." Sans looks up from Toriel's dress, tears still in his eyes.

"B-But they just got here." He says in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I forgot that we had stuff going on here today"

Toriel kneels down so that she was on Sans' level, looking him in the eyes. "It'll be okay, don't worry." She rubs his head softly and stands back up. "I understand, We'll be on our way then." Undyne silently freaks out, knowing this whole thing isn't fair but Alphys grabs her hand and pulls her away, but not before slipping a piece of paper into Sans' hand.

"See you later" Alphys says with a little wave.

The group starts to walk out, Alphys having to calm a fuming Undyne.

"Bye..."

"Now now dearie, could you head off to your room, there will be quite a few people here to do some interviews and I don't want anyone to get overwhelmed" Sans nods and heads back to his room, knowing full-well that she mean she thought he was going to get overwhelmed.

He reaches his room and sees Will hanging upside-down from a top bunk. "Hi Sans!" he says enthusiastically. "Hi." Sans says, starting down at the small piece of paper in his hand.

"What 'cha got?" Will says, flipping down from is position like it was nothing. "A- uh a letter, I think, from my friends" Sans sits on his bunk.

"Cool! can I see? I've never gotten a letter before!" Will hops up onto the bunk and stares over Sans' shoulder. "I guess" Sans replies "As long as no-one else sees."

"Oh, no-one else will see it, We're the only ones in this room, all the other rooms are full."

"O-Okay..." Sans opens the letter and reads it aloud to Will in a quiet voice."

 _' Sans,_

 _I know everything seems bad, and I know times are stressful, but you will make it through this. I know you will. You are strong and faithful and you never give up, so don't give up now._

 _I called the jail where Papyrus is staying and they said he only has a ninety day sentience so you two will be back together in no time! I knew you didn't have your phone so I found it and put it underneath the first chair in the lobby so get that as soon as possible and call._

 _-Alphys_

Sans looks up from the letter once he was done reading. "Alphys... I can't believe her... She's- she's- Amazing!" Sans hops up and turns quickly to Will.

"Will, do you think you'd be able to help me get that phone?"

Will looks around, obviously conflicted. "That's breaking the rules, Miss Humpfree said to stay in our rooms."

"I'll let you play games on it after I've called my friends." He says with a straight face.

"Really! Yeah!" Will shouts. Sans covers his mouth and looks to the door. "Shhh!" after a couple seconds he takes his hand away and turns serious. "Okay, all I need you to do is keep watch for me and distract anyone who comes by while I'm trying to get the phone out."

"Okay!" Will whisper-shouts.

The two of them creep out into the hall and back towards the lobby.

They could hear Miss Humpfree talking with someone, but they didn't know who.

"Okay Will, you go in there and tell Miss Humpfree that you saw a mouse in our room, and if she asks about me, tell her i'm in the bathroom." Sans says to will. "I don't want to lie to her, but I have to."

Will nods. "I understand. I know the feeling" With that he trots out into the lobby, going along with the plan perfectly. Sans quickly darts past the doorway so that when the two of them came out they most likely wouldn't see him.

"Alright William, I'll get the mouse for you." Miss Humpfree says, walking out of the room, completely passing Sans. "I swear, the other day you were playing with a mouse outside."

Sans sneaks into the lobby, so far only two couples were sitting in the oversize chairs. He puts on a blank expression and walks to the first chair in the lobby. A petite woman sat in it, her peach colored dress only reaching just past her knees.

Sans goes behind the chair, unaware that the woman was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Sans quickly grabs the phone from under the chair and pockets it, making sure to put his hand in the pocket over the phone.

"Well aren't you a curious fella." The woman chuckles, surprising Sans, making him jump. "Uh..." Sans starts with a face of confusion that quickly turned to panic when he heard-

"Miss Humpfree, wait! I swear I saw a rat!"

"William, please! I have two couples in there and more on the way."

"But Miss Humpfree!"

Miss Humpfree trudges into the lobby, Will hanging on her arm. "I'm sorry, he's saying now that it was a rat, but I think _someone_ just wanted attention." She quickly spots Sans who is looking like a deer in headlights standing by the chair.

"Sans, I told you to stay in your room unless I call you, I can't have everyone running around right now." Miss Humpfree says, sounding less mad and more disappointed. "Sorry, I-I'll just go back to the room now, but didn't you say Will saw a rat?"

"Yes- uh no, there was no rat." Sans smiles and walks away quickly. "Oh okay then. bye." The woman in the dress chuckles as he leaves.

Sans finds his way back to the room, sitting back on his bunk.

"WOW SANS!" Will says, bursting into the room. "That was cool!" Sans shakes his head and Will flops down next to him. "No it wasn't Will. We shouldn't lie, but we had to." Will drops his head. "Oh..."

The room is silent for almost half an hour before something interrupts it.

"Sans, I have a couple who'd like to meet with you." Miss Humpfree says, poking her head in the doorway. "What?" Sans questions, not knowing what was going on.

"Someone might become your foster parents." Will whispers to him.

"Oh, uh, okay?" Sans stands up and miss Humpfree starts walking away. "Here, you can play on it till I come back." He hands Will the phone and leaves.

He follows Miss Humpfree down the hall and into an office he hadn't seen before. They enter the office and Sans looks at the two humans sitting in chairs in front of a desk. Miss Humpfree leads Sans by the hand around the table and into a chair facing the couple.

Sans stares at the couple, the man was tall and muscular. He had pitch black hair and was wearing a bored expression on his face. The woman was The woman from in the lobby, she had shoulder length wavy brown hair and milk chocolate eyes.

"Sans, these are the Pattersons." Sans tilts his head to the side. "They want to become your foster parents."

Sans looks at them with a completely blank face. The woman holds out her calloused hand to Sans and smiles warmly.

"Hello Sans, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

 ***sobs* I'm so sorry! I couldn't wright for so long and I tried almost every day but It just wasn't happening!**

 **So I hope you liked this chapter, I was going to have it be a lot longer but, I couldn't wright... anyways that just means that the next chapter should be easier to wright because it's already outlined!**

 **Thanks for reading, give it a review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see you next time! .O/**


	15. Chapter 15: Just Like The Old Days

**(3901 words)**

 **Hello again! thank you all for still reading this, the reviews and the faves are appreatiated so much!**

 **~Answering Guests~**

 **TreTheDon: Okay! My sister watches Jenna marbles and she wanted me to ask after i showed her the review! only after I asked is when she told me Jenna marbles quotes that song XD.**

 **ONWARDS TO ANGST!**

* * *

Sans sits in the office chair, eyes wide and shock written across his face. "Now now Sans, it's rude not to greet someone back." Miss Humpfree scolded.

"Oh, Uh hi?" Sans says monotonously. Mrs. Patterson drops her hand, seeing that she wouldn't be getting a handshake."So, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself? Miss Humpfree here told us a little bit but I'd like to hear some from you" she says kindly.

Sans shifts in his seat, feeling too exposed without his mask.

The hospital had taken his and thrown it away, not caring to give him a new one So he had been having to go mask-less for quite a while.

"L-Like what?" Sans says, unsure of how to deal with the situation he had gotten into. "Well, She told us you had a bother, what is he like?"

Sans is confused for a moment. Why would they be asking about Papyrus, he's sure that it's not something you'd just ask someone out of the blue. "Well, uh, he's tall and really nice, and he has been with me for as long as I can remember. He- he isn't here now though. He's in jail. And- and- and-" Sans stops, tears welling up and choking off his words.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Miss Patterson reaches over the table and lays a hand on Sans'. He flinches back and stuffs both hands into his pockets. Miss Patterson motions to her husband and whispers in his ear.

"You sure?" he says in a deep gravely voice. She nods in response and he grunts back. "Miss Humpfree, if it's alright with you, we'd like to have a tester night, We heard you did those in special cases and I just want to be sure that he'd be okay with us before we make anything official."

"Oh, yes that'd be fine." Miss humpfree says, pulling out a drawer. "Sans, dear, could I see your wrist a moment." Sans reluctantly takes his hand out of his pocket and lays it on the table. She pulls out a wrist band like you'd get at a water-park and straps it onto Sans' wrist.

Miss Patterson looks at the band and then to Miss Humpfree. "What's that for?"

Miss Humpfree finishes strapping the wrist band to Sans and answers- "It's normally for the children that are runners, but we also do this for over nighters. Just in case something happens where they get lost or something like that."

Sans looks down at the band that was a bright neon orange that almost hurt his eyes.

Sans stares at the band, completely out of it for who knows ho long before someones voice snaps him out of it.

"Alright, you are all set!" Sans looks up from his wrist and looks between Miss Humpfree and Mrs. Patterson. "Okay, Sans go ahead and get some stuff for an over night visit." Miss Humpfree pats his back, urging him to get up.

Sans gets up and walks out the door, still a bit out of it.

He walks past the doorway to the lobby, seeing at least a dozen couples in the waiting area. Once he got to his and Will's room he sees Will staring at Sans' phone, tapping the screen in odd patterns.

"Wacha playing?" Sans asks. Will doesn't look up from the game but answers quickly. "It's called flappy bird." a frown appears on Sans' face. He remembers that game. he almost cracked his phone trying to play it.

Freaking rage games.

"What's your score?"

"Three seventy-five."

"WHAT?!" Sans shouts, causing Will to drop the phone. "Oh, Will, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you lose." Sans says.

"It's okay, it wasn't even my highest score." Will says happily"

"How'd it go?" Will says, plopping down next to Sans for what seemed like the millionth time. "Wow, oh um, they said i'd have an over nighter? to like see if i'd be good there."

Will's face brightens up even more than it normally was. "Sans! that's great! that means they might become foster parents for real!"

"But Will, I don't want foster parents, I want to be with my brother!" Sans says, feeling the sadness come and make his chest tight once more.

"Well foster parents, in my experience, have mostly been temporary, so I think it'll be fine. Just a nicer place to wait for your brother!"

Sans rubs the back of his skull gently. "I guess you're right..."

"Oh, you have a band!" Will says.

"A what?"

"A band!" Will points to Sans' wrist. "Oh yeah, I guess I do." Will smiles, seemingly ecstatic for Sans. "That means you're going today, doesn't it!" Sans nods and stands up. "I'm supposed to be getting stuff together."

Sans stands up, grabbing his still packed backpack and his bear. He carefully places his bear on top of everything in his bag and closes it almost all the way, leaving a 'breathing' hole.

"I guess I'd better be going then..."

Sans starts towards the door, just as Miss Humpfree walks in. "Oh, there you are Sans. Are you ready to go?" Sans nods and waves back at Will who bounces up and down on his toes, waving.

* * *

Sans sits in the back of a blue van, Mrs. Patterson humming a soft tune as she drove. "So Sans," she interrupts herself. "We have two other children back at our house. There's Matt and Samantha. Matt's sixteen and Samantha's seventeen." Sans nods and Mrs. Patterson continues.

"Matt can be a bit overwhelming at times, so if he is, just tell me. Samantha is normally pretty laid back so she shouldn't bother you." He nods again, brushing his arm off, feeling like something was on it.

"I'm sure you'll all get along fine though" She says, happily.

Sans scratches at his arms a couple times.

"We only live a few blocks from here so it's not a long drive." Mrs. Patterson says, trying to fill the void of conversation left by her sleeping husband.

Unfortunately she couldn't fill it for long as silence fills the car.

Sans takes this moment of silence to look down at his arms which now felt like a hundred little bugs were crawling over.

Nothing was there.

Sans scrunches up his face. How was nothing there, it felt like bugs were all over him.

He scratches his arms more and more, not stopping until Mrs. Patterson looks behind her, hearing the sound of bone on bone.

"Is something the matter- OH MY-!" She swerves to the side of the road and stops, quickly getting out of the van and to the back seat.

She opens the door and grabs Sans hands away from his arms.

his hands were covered in a red substance that closely resembled blood, and trembling slightly. His arms were completely red, Sans having scratched the top layer of bone off.

"Stop!" She shouts.

Sans looks at her wide eyed and then down at his hands, seemingly just now noticing they're covered in skeleton blood.

"Oh dear, oh no. James!" She calls.

Mr. Patterson, James, wakes with a start. "Huh, yeah?" He looks back to his wife and the skeleton child and winces. "Abby, what's goin' on back there?"

"H-He scratched the dickens out of his arms and I need you to drive the rest of the way home, I want to keep an eye on him."

Her husband nods and goes around to the drivers seat, while she sits in the back, still holding Sans' shaking hands away from himself.

The pain in his arms that seemed just like a small throb, now felt like a million fire ants biting him. At least it didn't feel like they were crawling on him anymore.

"Sans, what happened?" Mrs. Patterson asks gently.

"I-" Sans wasn't sure if he should tell the truth, Because, come on? Invisible bugs crawling over his arms? They'd think he was crazy.

"I don't know." He says finally.

Mrs. Patterson just shakes her head. "Alright, it's okay. We'll get you bandaged up when we get back, and we can have a nice meal, how's about that?"

Sans assumes she wasn't _really_ asking a question so he nods in response.

* * *

They soon pull into the drive-way of a big house with white pillars in the front, holding up a balcony.

Mrs. Patterson, still holding onto Sans, gets out of the car and leads him to the front door. Mr. Patterson gets the door for them and closes it behind himself.

"Kids were back!" He shouts.

"SHHH!" Mrs. Patterson hisses. "I wanted to get him cleaned up before they came running down here." But it was too late, a brown haired girl came down the stairs slowly, looking at her phone.

She looks up and spots Sans. "Hey- woah, what happened to his arms?" Mrs. Patterson glances at Sans and then to her daughter. "He, uh, had a little incident in the car, I was just about to get him cleaned up." She lets go of one of Sans' hands and leads him around the stairs and into a door on their left.

Sans looks around an enormous bathroom, amazement crossing his mind, but then going back to what had just happened.

 _'way to make a first impression.'_ Sans thinks. _'HI, i'm a weird kid who scratches up his arms till they bleed for fun!'_

Mrs. Patterson sits him on the closed toilet and reaches into a medicine cabinet where she pulls out a roll of gauze and medical tape. "I'm sorry about Samantha, she was just a little shocked." Sans nods, his eyes never leaving the ground as the woman grabs a wash cloth and wets it in the sink, washing off his arms and hands.

Sans could tell she was trying to think of things to say to him but couldn't.

She wraps the gauze around his arms and secures it with the tape. Sans, not talking at all throughout this whole time.

"Okay, you're all set." she says when she's done. "I had dinner already made, it's just heating in the crock-pot." She leads Sans out of the bathroom, showing him where the kitchen was.

"Hey mom-" A tall, muscular boy with light brown hair and brown eyes turns around and greets his mother before spotting Sans. "Mom, Why'd you get a monster?" He almost whines. "They are, you know, like _weird_."

"Matt!" Mrs. Patterson hisses. "Do not say things like that! He will be staying overnight to make sure things will go well and if it does, he'll be staying with us, as your brother, for at least three months."

Matt crosses his arms. "So he's gonna be staying over Christmas? That blows."

Mr. Patterson walks in catching the last bit of their conversation. "Matthew!"

"Whatever." Matt walks out of the room with a bowl of Mexican soup in his hands, heading for the living-room.

Sans freezes in place, the realization crashing over him.

Papyrus would be in jail for Christmas.

He wouldn't be with his brother.

Sans wraps his arms around himself and drops to the floor, not caring about the odd looks he got from Mr. Patterson and his daughter who had just walked in on this mess.

"Sans dear, I'm sure Matt didn't mean it, he is just a little new to not being the youngest around here." Sans buries his face in his knees and lets tears fall down his face. "H-He won't be there." Sans mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Papyrus won't be with me on Christmas..." Sans says with some difficulty. "He'll still be locked up in a cell and I'll be-" his chest tightens and he rocks back and forth, everyone in the room watching him.

"You'll probably be able to visit him though, right?" Samantha says quietly, taken aback by Sans' behavior.

"Yes, of course. You'd be able to see him on Christmas, there's no way they wouldn't let you see him." Says Mrs. Patterson.

Sans just curls in on himself more and whispers- "Can I just go to bed now?"

"Yes, yeah, Samantha, could you take him up to the guest room?" Mrs. Patterson says quickly.

"Uh, yeah, i guess." The teen takes Sans' hand, helping him up and leading him out of the room to the stairs.

Mrs. Patterson crosses her arms and turns to her husband. "None of this was in his file." she whispers. "It said Autism and memory loss but this seems like an anxiety disorder or something."

Mr. Patterson's eyes soften. "Well he did just go though a traumatic event so something could've developed or even just been more prominent now."

"James, I know you're a psychiatrist but could you try and not analyze our possible foster son?"

"I can try."

* * *

Up stairs Samantha had brought Sans into their guest room where he is now laying on the floor of.

"Hey, I know the carpet's nice but I don't think you should sleep on the floor."

Sans had sat on the floor once they had entered the room and fell backwards so that he way laying down.

She sighs and bends down, lifting Sans up and setting him on the bed. "You're pretty light." she says with her hands on her hips.

Sans picks at the bandages, the injuries beneath starting to itch. "Well uh, good night?" She says, closing the door behind her.

Sans settles down on the bed.

It was the kind of mattress that would seem to eat you alive, but Sans didn't care. He just lies there, drifting off into a decently calm sleep.

* * *

BANG!

Sans wakes with a start, holding his bear to his chest.

In the doorway the boy, Matt, stands swaying slightly on his feet.

"You Fucktard." He hisses, stomping towards him.

"W-What?" Sans says, fear creeping into his voice.

He had seen this kind of behavior before.

It did not end well.

"You heard me. You think you can just waltz right the _fuck_ in here and just be all goody two shoes?" Matt takes Sans by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up.

"This is my house and if you think you can just take it away from me you got another thing comin' retard." He pulls back his arm and slams his fist into the side of Sans' skull, most likely aiming for the spot with the most amount of surface area.

"AH!" Sans shouts in pain.

"Shut the fuck up!" Matt whisper-shouts.

He punches Sans in the stomach area again and again, throwing him onto the floor when he was done, causing Sans' arm to break his fall.

"You'd better not say anything about our little 'talk' or else."

"huh?" Sans says weakly.

"Heh, of course you don't get it, it's a threat. I mean I'll tell everyone that your precious brother did this before he was locked up." Matt places his hands on his thighs and crouches down by Sans on the floor. "And maybe even worse things too."

Sans looks confused, what could be worse than his brother beating him?

Matt leans down by Sans and whispers in his ear something that nobody should ever hear, especially about their brother.

Matt stands up with a smirk and his arms crossed. He takes a couple steps back as the new information sinks in.

Sans sits there with a horrified look on his face, his eyes unfocused and his hands trembling.

"But Paps would never- That wouldn't- you can't-"

"Yeah, I can. Who are they gonna believe? A kid trying to protect his abusive brother? or a teen who says you told him _everything_ that happened after a nightmare?

Sans feels tears pool in his eyes and wipes at them with his good arm.

"So keep your trap shut or you'll never see your brother again." He says walking out.

Sans swears he smelled liqueur on him but wasn't sure.

He curls up on the floor, not strong enough to get himself back onto the bed, cradling his bruised arm and adding it to the ever growing list of injures he had.

The way he had lain there, curled up on the floor, tears falling down his face and hurting had brought up unpleasant memories, memories that Sans would have rather kept hidden.

From himself and the rest of the world.

* * *

 _"Daddy, I'm sorry!"_

 _A six year old Sans lies on his side, receiving kick after kick to his ribs._

 _"PAPYRUS!" Sans shouts for his older brother but he was long knocked out. The ten year old propped up against the kitchen counter._

 _"When I tell you to be home by three fifteen, you'd better be home by fucking three fifteen!" His father shouts, giving him one last solid kick to the ribs._

 _He stumbles over a couple empty beer bottles and kicks one at Sans, hitting him in the head._

 _"Get to bed, it's fucking late." He says in an oddly calm voice. "Unless you wand your brother to have a_ special _punishment."_

 _Sans quickly stands up and runs over to his unconscious brother, picking him up by his shoulders and dragging him up the stairs to his bed-room._

 _Once he finally got him and his brother safely inside he closes the door and falls to the floor out of pure exhaustion._

 _He curls in on himself, his skull throbbing along with his ribs which he was sure at least one was broken._

 _Dad had a hard day at work, he got drunk, He beat us._

 _Nothing out of the ordinary._

* * *

Sans opens his eyes, though he didn't even know he had closed them.

Tear tracks stained his cheek bones and he sat up with a groan.

He picks up his bear, Mr. Bearington, and slowly stands, holding onto the bed for support.

"Sans! Breakfast!" A female voice calls from down stairs.

Sans hobbles out of the room, trying to appear as normal as possible.

"There you are" Mrs. Patterson says happily. "We have to go back to Miss Humpfree's today to make everything official, So eat up."

She sets a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Sans who had just managed to sit down without grimacing too much.

He picks up a fork and stabs some of the eggs, painfully opening his mouth to consume them. His teeth parting to show small fangs on either side of his mouth.

"Nice teeth dude."

Sans looks up from his plate quickly to see Samantha standing there with her phone out, obvious that she had just taken a picture. "Sammy don't take pictures of people while their eating." Mr. Patterson scolds lightly.

"Yeah, whatever. Lilly's gonna love this!"

Sans keeps his head down from then on while eating there.

"Okay! We gotta go!"

Sans gets rushed out the massive front door to the van he arrived in.

"We're gonna be late!" Mrs. Patterson shouts, making sure Sans was safely in the back seat.

Mr. Patterson clambers into the car and shuts his door roughly.

"Alright, Alright, lets go!" He says.

* * *

They drove quickly, going as fast as they could without breaking the law, although at some points it was questionable.

Somehow with only two minutes to spare they reached the orphanage in time for their appointment.

Miss. Humpfree, with Will right on her 'tail', walks into the waiting room just as the group stumbles in.

"Oh, It's good to see you again, glad you made it on time." She says happily. "Would you please follow me to the office and we can talk."

The Pattersons follow Miss. Humpfree while Sans lags behind.

"Sans! Sans! Sans!" Will yaps. "I missed you!"

"Hey Will." Sans says quietly. "How long are you going to be here before your foster family picks you up?" Sans questions curiously. It had been three days already.

"Oh, well about that. They said they didn't want me anymore so... this is home again!" He replies, somehow pushing joy into the end of his sentence.

"Will, I'm sorry."

Sans puts a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Oh, it's fine, I just have to wait for the perfect family!" Will bounces up and down, making Sans' hand fall off him. "You should go, I think that family really liked you!"

"Oh," Sans looks down at his feet, messing with the hem of his shirt. "Oh yeah. I guess I should." Will waves to him as he jogs down the hall to the office, but before he could even get to the door it swings open and the Pattersons walk out with smiles on their faces.

"Sans, dear, could you come in here for a moment?"

Sans looks up at Miss. Humpfree who was sitting at her desk with her hands folded. He nods and walks in, closing the door behind him.

He hates an open door.

"Okay, Sans I'm going to talk to you about something very serious."

Sans sits in a chair across from Miss. Humpfree and nods silently.

"Did any of the Pattersons do anything to you while you were with them? Anything to hurt you or scare you?" Sans freezes up and shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the fact that they had turned into un-openable fists.

"No."

It was a short, quick answer, she'd want more than that.

"They were fine."

Miss. Humpfree looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure? You can tell me if they did anything, Sans. I won't be mad."

"No, no. It was fine nothing happened." Sans tries to reassure.

"Alright, but I do hope you aren't lying." She stands and goes to open the door, gesturing for him to leave.

They walks down the hall, Sans feeling like scum for lying to Miss. Humpfree. But he had to.

He had to to save Papyrus.

"Congratulations, you two are now foster parents!" Miss Humpfree says. But Sans barely acknowledges her speaking, only focusing on not letting his thin facade to fall.

 _'I can do this, don't let them see how much it hurts, don't let them know what happened.'_

 _'It'll be just like the old days.'_

* * *

 **Hehehehehehe... I hope you liked this chapter, give it a review and tell me how much I'm killing your soul! ;D**

 **LOVE you all! Bye Bye! ;)**

 **Heh heh heh...**


	16. Chapter 16: The Light Of Day

**2611**

 **I'm sorry!**

* * *

Only an hour after they had left the orphanage Sans was back at the Patterson's mansion like house, sitting on his new bed, stuck in his thoughts.

 _'Why didn't I just say something...'_

 _'They probably would have done something if I had just said what was going on.'_

Sans picks up his bear and hugs him tightly to his chest but quickly loosens his grip as it had hurt his bruised ribs. Not that he wasn't used to it by now.

 _'I'm such an idiot! why didn't I just-'_

His destructive thoughts stop, his eyes having caught an orange pill bottle with a white top laying on the floor.

Sans gasps and hops up quickly, dropping to the ground and snatching up the bottle.

 _'I forgot I forgot I forgot!'_ Sans chants in his head.

He pries open the bottle and takes two pills out.

 _'That was it, that was why I felt like that in the van! they were hallucinations!'_

"Comic?"

Sans' head shoots up to see Mrs. Patterson standing in the doorway, a confused expression on her face. "What are you doing?"

Sans stands up quickly. "I-It's a uh, I have this medicine i'm supposed to take. I forgot about it so I didn't take it and it um, makes me have hallucinations when I don't take it..." Sans' voice gets quieter and trails off as soon as he was done.

"Oh my, I'm glad you told me. I'm also relieved you weren't getting into something you weren't supposed to." Sans lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, happy that she wasn't going to get mad.

Sans lets his eyes close for a second, letting them rest.

He feels a hand quickly snatch the pill bottle out of his and he flinches his eyes open again, dropping the pills he had in his hand.

"Hmmm..." Mrs. Patterson mumbles, reading the bottle's label. "I'm going to keep this in the medicine cabinet for safe keeping."

"W-What?! N-No!" Sans says, starting to panic.

"Yeah," Mrs. Patterson says, turning away from Sans who she has yet to notice was freaking out. "it looks like it could be dangerous if you take too much."

"B-But- NO!" Sans shouts, getting her attention. "I CAN'T DO THAT AGAIN!" He cries.

Mrs. Patterson's eyes widen and she sticks the pills in her back pocket, kneeling down by Sans. "Hey, no, it's okay. I'll make sure you get it when you need it, I promise." But Sans wasn't listening, he lets tears fall down his face, his eyes going black.

He sobs in fear, fear of seeing something again, something that wasn't there. Fear of feeling invisible bugs crawling over his bones. "Please!" He cries again, trying to not fall to the floor. "I need to- You can't-" Sans starts hyperventilating and, despite his best wishes, drops to the ground with a heart wrenching sob.

He didn't want to see visions again.

The last time it was his mother. The only person who truly understood him. But what if it was something else. What if it was something terrible.

"JAMES!" Mrs. Patterson yells. "It's okay, please calm down. It's okay." She watches Sans sob in fear for only a moment before she calls for her husband once again. "JAMES, COME QUICK"

The thud of shoes against the hard wood stairs reached Mrs. Patterson's ears quickly.

All of a sudden Mr. Patterson was in the room, rushing over to Sans. "Oh, thank god. James, I don't know what t-" Mr. Patterson moves his wife aside and kneels down by Sans.

"Hey, Comic, buddy, tell me what's wrong." He says softly.

Sans curls in on himself. "I-I don't w-want to se-e them again."

"See what?" Mr. Patterson asks, using a voice that was definitely reserved for this kind of situation. "The- The things. The things not here!" Sans struggles out, latching his hand onto the edge of his eye socket.

"Jame-" Mrs. Patterson starts but Mr. Patterson holds up a hand, his gaze never leaving the panicking skeleton. "It's okay, you don't have to see them again."

Sans tightens his grip on his skull. "I will! I don't have them!" He seemed to get more and more stressed every second.

Mr. Patterson doesn't try to touch him but he does move a little closer. "What don't you have?" Sans moves back, wanting the man to stay as far away as possible. "AAARRGG!" Sans screams, tears flowing down his face freely.

His left eye starts to glow fiercely, blue flames bursting forth from the socket.

His head was pounding, his bones shaking, he wanted to leave, go anywhere but there, but he couldn't get himself to move.

"James what's happening?" Mrs. Patterson asks fearfully. "He- He was having a panic attack but I don't know what this is." Mr. Patterson says.

Sans feels himself lift slightly off the ground, hearing Mrs. Patterson yelp. He yells once more and feels his 'stomach' drop.

He sees a swirl of bright blue, objects in the room float around, some crashing into walls. Sans feels something soft hit his shoulder in his panic and he whirls around in the air. It was his stuffed bear, it had bumped into him and was now stuck in the middle of the whirl wind of blue light.

Sans feels himself start to lift a bit higher and grabs his bear just before he disappears from the room in one final flash of blue light.

* * *

Sans looks around his new surroundings.

It was pitch black with only tiny pieces of blue and yellow shining through.

He knew what was going on.

Sort of.

"I'm- I'm- this is that place that took me away." Sans looks down to see a bright white light that somehow didn't reach the blackness that he was in. "It made me forget... No no no no no..." Sans chants.

"I don't want to forget, please please please no!" He says as he nears the bottom of the darkness.

He covers his eyes with his arms, still holding tight to his bear. "I don't even know where I'm going! I-I CANT! I need Papyrus!" He shouts, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Sans feels himself fall through the white gel like light, hitting a stone cold floor, bashing his skull and knocking himself out, but before he blacked out completely he heard a voice shout his name.

"SANS!"

"Sans, Sans. Please get up."

Sans blinks his eyes open, taking a look at his surroundings. it was a poorly lit room with a concrete floor and two metal beds. Sans feels his head and feels a soft fabric underneath his head.

Looking up Sans sees a tall skeleton wearing a grey t-shirt and gray sweat-pants holding him, making sure his head was off the ground.

"Oh my gosh, thank God. Sans I was so worried." the tall skeleton brings him up from his lap and into a hug.

Sans goes ridged in the taller skeleton's embrace. "Who are you?"

"Sans, don't you remember me?" The taller skeleton has a concerned look on his face. "Sans?" Sans blinks up at him and contorts his face confusedly. He shakes his head, not even sure if he'd seen this skeleton before.

"Oh shit. What happened to you?" The skeleton asks almost to himself.

"What's going on?" Sans asks shakily.

"I-I don't know. Well... It's okay, you got here somehow, and you hit your head." Sans rubs his head as the skeleton continues. "Do you know who you are? What's your name?"

"Um I'm- Um... C-Comic Sans..." Sans says, trying to sit up.

The skeleton makes sure Sans stays down by pushing him back down gently and keeping his hand on his chest. "What's your last name?" he asks quickly.

Sans thinks hard and puts a hand up to his skull. "I-I don't know." He starts to get anxious. He doesn't know what his last name is, how can he not know what his last name is!?

The skeleton in grey strokes his arm seeing him get worked up a bit. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't remember me so my name is Papyrus, I'm your older brother and this has happened before. Where you didn't remember me, but it's okay, look in your pocket, there should be- yeah."

Sans pulls a photo out of his hoodie pocket. It was of him and the taller skeleton, Papyrus, outside who apparently was his brother.

"How did-" Sans starts. "I told you, I'm your brother, we took that picture at the park a year ago. You had just dislocated your arm and you had freaked out, claiming to be dying" Papyrus chuckles "I showed you how to put it back on and you spent the rest of the day dislocating and relocating your arm at the elbow."

Sans takes another look at the picture and sees that his right arm was missing and was being held in his left hand, up in the air like a flag.

He looks back up at Papyrus. "Where are we?" He says, excepting what he had just said as truth. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" Papyrus says loudly. Sans flinches and he apologies. "Sorry. Um we are actually in my cell..."

Sans' eyes widen. "W-Wait, a jail cell?"

"Yeah, You don't remember, but long story short I attacked D- a guy and got arrested." Papyrus chooses to leave out the part about the guy being their father. Sans doesn't need any more things to try and remember right now.

Papyrus sees the uneasiness in Sans' face and he tries to comfort him. "Please understand, he had left you in a burning building, I thought you were dying or dead."

Sans pushes Papyrus off of him and moves so he was sitting up across from him. "I was in a burning building?!"

"Not recently but, yeah, a few days ago" Papyrus says. "Ugh- Oh my gosh, what am I doing, you can't be here, and you're hurt, you kneed medical attention." Papyrus thinks out loud. "Alright Sans, listen. I'm going to call the guard in here and he's going to get you out of here and take you somewhere you can get some help alright?"

Suddenly fear takes over Sans' whole body. He didn't remember this guy but he didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to be taken away from the nice skeleton who claimed he was his brother.

Because he knew.

He felt his love.

He could tell that this was his brother.

"No!" He almost shouts. "No, Please. I wan't to stay with you." Sans pleads. Papyrus sighs and grabs Sans hand and holds it softly. "I'm sorry, but I have to. Look at you, your skull is already starting to bleed"

Sans starts to get worked up again and he rocks slightly. "No, I don't want to leave you." He grabs onto Papyrus' hand tightly and doesn't let go. "Sans, You're hurt and You need to get help." Papyrus says sadly. "NO!" Sans shouts. He launches himself into Papyrus, wrapping his arms around his brother, tears falling down his pained face.

Heavy foot falls came down the hall after this, accompanied by two loud voices.

Sans holds onto Papyrus tighter. "I don't know them! I can't go with them! I know you!" Sans says desperately. "I know, I know. It's gonna be okay." Papyrus soothes.

"Hey skeleton, what's going on in here?" a tall muscular man says, walking into the cell block. He freezes in front of Papyrus' cell, putting a hand on his weapon in his belt. "Why the hell is this kid in there!?"

Another guard enters and stops next to his co-worker. "The Fuck?"

Papyrus looks up at the guards from the floor. "Please, can you get my brother help? I don't know how he got in here but he hit his head, and blacked out. He's had repeated short term memory loss and long term memory loss on some occasions."

The guards look at him skeptically but their thoughts change when they notice how the smaller skeleton was clinging to the elder.

"He doesn't remember much right now, and all he really knows is that I'm his brother." Papyrus continues. "Please just make sure he'll be okay?"

The guards look at each other and nod. The two of them go to open the cell, one with their hand on their weapon and one opening the door.

"NO!" Sans shouts again, clinging tighter and tighter to Papyrus. "It's okay brother, they'll take you to someone who can help you." Papyrus tries to pry his brother off of himself but it was to no avail.

"Hey kid, come on out of there." The guard who opened the door says. "You can't be in there. So just come on and let go of... your brother."

Sans hugs Papyrus tighter, not wanting to ever let go. He didn't want to let go of the only thing he knew was safe and good.

"Sans," He looks up at Papyrus who has tears welling up in his own eyes. "It's okay, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you." Sans pulls Papyrus into a tight hug, sobbing into his shirt before loosing his grip.

Papyrus looks up at the guards who at this point look very uncomfortable, and nods at Sans.

Understanding what he meant one of them bends down and picks up the sobbing teen. His sleeve pulls up a couple inches when he does this, revealing his bandaged arm.

Papyrus sees this and stands up, shouting "Wait!" but they were already out the heavy metal door.

 _'What happened?'_

* * *

 **I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I Don't know why i couldn't write, it's been so long and school started up again so that's just another thing i need to deal with!**

 **I've been drawing more that I did before which isn't really a bad thing but it's taking quite a bit of my short amount of time i have to write.**

 **On the bright side of things, I thought up a new AU the other day! it's going to be called Color!Sans or Colortale, something like that anyways. I have a picture of Color!Sans on my deviantart, along with the first page of the prologue of Colortale Sans' origins.**

 **I'm hoping for Colortale to be an art exclusive thing for me. I really don't want to get sucked into the story and make it just a fan fic just like i did with this one. (Not that that's bad) So if you're interested in comics and Undertale you can go check that out, my deviantart is TMNTLOVER4EVER (It's such a stupid name)**

 **Thanks for reading!, give me a review and tell me what you think, anybody is welcome! Until next time .O/ BYE!**

 **(PS, the title is supposed to lull you into a false sense of security on your feels)**


	17. Chapter 17: Judgement Day

**(3916 words)**

Sans sits on a padded, colorful carpet, rocking back and forth. His eyes stay trained on the floor.

There were no tears falling down his face anymore. They had dried long ago.

"Comic, could you look at me?"

 _No._

"Comic, look at me please"

It was a woman's voice.

 _Who?_

"Comic."

The woman touches his chin to lift it up.

Sans jerks back, rocking harder and faster.

The woman sighs, walking away from Sans and towards a desk.

He hears papers rustling.

"Well, it's time to go. I'd hoped you would open up a bit today. Maybe we could play a game or put together a puzzle next time."

He doesn't respond.

The woman goes to open the light red door, waiting for Sans to follow. "Time to go Comic."

At this Sans stands up, his hands staying up close to his chest as he walks slowly to the door. Out the door and into the waiting room he goes, not looking up once.

"How did it go?" a fake cheery voice says.

It was Mrs Patterson.

Sans doesn't talk, he just walks out the door without waiting for his foster parents. Mr Patterson follows quickly before Sans could go too far while Mrs Patterson stays and talks to the woman who had been with Sans.

"As you know Comic has been coming here for therapy for the past three days to try and get him to communicate but it seems to be ineffective. He's gotten better since the first day, coming along easier but he still has not made any moves to talk" The therapist continues with a grim edge to her voice.

"I believe the only way he'll talk is if he has the correct intensive. Do you have any ideas of what he would like the most? We could use that as a type of bribe."

Mrs Patterson grimaces. "Well, we do know something that might be able to get him to talk but... We don't really wan't him to be by this... thing..." The therapist puts her hands behind her back. "What would this _'thing'_ be? Would you be willing to sacrifice it to get him to talk?"

"... His brother." Mrs Patterson sighs. "He loves his brother more than anything in the world, but he's in jail right now so we don't really want him to be around him, especially after what happened the last time he was around him..."

* * *

Sans gets into the back of the Patterson's black mini van, curling up in the back seat. Mr. Patterson opens the passengers side door, out of breath from the short jog to the van.

"Hey, buddy" He huffs. "You- You got to learn to slow down."

Sans doesn't respond.

He hasn't for eight days.

After the guards had taken him away from Papyrus they got him to the jail house nurse and he helped fix him up. They called the Pattersons to tell them he was there and they had come to get him right away.

He stopped talking as soon as they left.

After a couple days they began to get worried and tried everything they could at home but after two days of trying they decided to get him into therapy. The first day of therapy hadn't gone well.

He screamed as loud as he could. He didn't want to go into the room and be closed in, alone with this strange woman. He kept screaming until she tried to touch him.

Everything went to shit.

He had lashed out, back handing her across the face. He had kicked his feet wildly, screaming non stop. He had only stopped when Mrs Patterson had opened the door and Sans ran out passed her.

He narrowly missed being hit by a speeding car, being pulled back by Mr Patterson.

He had had no intention of speaking then and no intention of speaking now.

The only good thing that had happened throughout that week was that he had regained most, if not all of his memories he had had before he got knocked out.

Before he knew it he was back at the Patterson's. He was unbuckled but they knew not to try to get him to buckle by now.

He stays in the van as the Pattersons get out, waiting a bit away.

Sans considers staying in the van. Just never leaving this small safe haven. It would be nice to have a space where he felt okay for a good amount of time. Nevertheless, Sans opens the door and the Pattersons let out a sigh of relief.

Sans doesn't care. He walks inside, not seeming to acknowledge them at all.

Inside Sans goes to his room, ignoring the woman behind him calling to him to ask if he wanted anything to eat.

Luckily for him Matt had been at a get away with his friends for the past week which meant he was relatively safe from harm in that house.

He flops on his bed and curls up at the bottom.

 _'I just want Papy.'_ He thinks. _'If he was here everything would be okay'_

There's a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's me Sans, Alphys" Sans picks up his head quickly and rushes over to the door, swinging it open.

There in the doorway was the small lizard monster he had known for years.

He dives in, squeezing Alphys in a hug so tight it hurt his own bones. "Hey buddy, I missed you too." Sans pulls away slowly, still holding tightly to Alphys' shirt sleeve.

 _'Why are you here?'_ Sans signs quickly.

"Um, the woman, Mrs Patterson, she called me from your phone and asked if I could come over." Alphys lays a clawed hand on Sans' shoulder. "She said you'd stopped talking."

Sans looks away, ashamed.

"Oh, Sans, I know it's hard right now but you'll see your brother again." Alphys looks behind her quickly as if checking if someone was there. "Me, Undyne and Toriel have a plan to get Papyrus out." Sans looks back up to Alphys.

"He has a court date tomorrow and if we can sway the judge enough he might be able to get bail, and if that happens then we're all going to pay his bail."

Sans opens his eyes as wide as they could go.

"We'd need you to make a statement. Would you be able to come tomorrow?"Alphys asks.

Sans nods his head vigorously, making himself dizzy.

"Good. make sure you dress nice, and if you can, try and remember all that you can about your father. If we can have both your's and Papyrus' stories match up then that brings our chances of getting him out higher and the chances of your father getting out of jail lower." Sans looks confused.

"They'll be combining the cases and the more we tell them about what Your father did, the more likely they will see Papyrus as somebody who was just practicing self defense... Belated self defense."

* * *

The rest of the night had gone by painfully slow for Sans, though once the day had come it seemed as if it had only been a few minutes.

"Alright Sans, lets get going, it's a huge day." Mrs Patterson rushes Sans out the door.

Sans trips up a couple times in his suit pants that were a bit too long for him. "In in." Mrs Patterson says quickly as she holds the van door open.

Sans jumps in, more alive than he had been in weeks.

He could help get his brother out.

He would get Papyrus back.

"You excited?" Mrs Patterson asks, getting in the driver's seat. Sans doesn't verbally answer but he nods his head, with a slightly larger smile than normal.

He can feel the large crack near his mouth move slightly with his grin. he shivers. He wished that he still had his mask, he felt too exposed, too open. Anyone and everyone could see it.

Mrs Patterson smiles at this little bit of communication. "Wonderful!" She pulls out of the drive way quickly and drives down the street.

No matter how much Sans hoped they somehow ended up hitting every red light there was on the way.

They reach the court house just in time. They run inside, only getting into the court room as they were about to bring Papyrus in.

"Alright Comic, go on over there by your friend, I have to stay in the back over here." Mrs Patterson motions to a few rows of chairs behind a small short wall.

Sans nods and walks slowly and cautiously to his friends. Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel.

Each of them give him a small smile as he goes to hug each of them.

"Sans, it's good to see you again" Undyne says, clapping him on the back. Sans nods and sits down next to Toriel. "Hello Sans." Toriel says sweetly. Sans waves back at her. "What's up? not talking to me?" She asks.

He shakes his head no and signs _'sorry'._

"It's alright, if you can't talk now it's okay." Toriel gives Sans a small side hug and turns to the front of the court room as the judge starts speaking.

"- and now to bring in the convicted monster." He finishes.

Sans winces at the word 'convicted'.

The doors in the back open wide, reveling a tall skeleton in a suit, being led by two burly guards. Sans and Papyrus' eyes meet and they both smile.

He slides into the opposing seat, looking apprehensive.

"Now, we couldn't have the victim be here today on account of him being in the county prison. His sentence has been decided to be thirty-five years unless otherwise stated. The sentence may change depending on if he has more that can be revealed about him." Sans sits shocked in his seat. _'thirty-five years?'_ he thinks. ' _Thirty-five years is a long time...'_

"Onto the matter at hand." The judge shuffles around a few papers, picking one out and laying it on top of the rest. "Mr Papyrus D. Gaster, you have been charged with assault and battery and resisting arrest. Mr Gaster do you have any defenses against these charges?" Papyrus stands to speak. "I do not have anyway to try and defend what I did. It was wrong and bad. But I'm sure you do not know the whole story."

The judge lifts an eyebrow.

Papyrus sighs and continues. "For years my brother and I had been abused by our father. He would drink so much he barely recognized us and then beat us until he passed out, unfortunately we would pass out before he would."

Papyrus blinks away some true tears and starts up again. "Years later he came to us and we eventually believed him that he had changed, So when the Core CO. fire happened and he left my brother inside I was so worried and angry. My brother already has lasting head trauma from him and then he left him in a burning building that _he_ set on fire." Papyrus has to look away.

"I'm sorry." he says. Papyrus takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I know it was wrong to do what I did but I felt the need to explain my side of what happened." He sits down, his head staying bowed.

"Okay, I'd like to have each of the people- er, monsters who knew Mr Papyrus Gaster come up and tell us everything that you know about him, if he's ever had any tendencies like this before, if he's done anything that has not been made known to the court, or if you have anything to try and help his case, that is welcome."

Alphys stands, knowing the most about law. "Your honer, I have known Papyrus for two years. Now that may not seem like very long but in that time I have learned so much about him and his brother. Mainly that he is not a bad person. He's not a person who would just go around hurting people for no reason." Alphys stops to take a breath.

"The night in question he was under an enormous amount of stress, knowing that his brother was inside the burning building and his father had left him alone, even though he knew very well what all could've happened to him with everything about him."

"Thank you, that is all." Alphys sits back down.

The judge nods and looks at the small grouping of monsters sitting at the desk like podium. "Anyone else?"

Alphys nudges Sans and he stands up, gulping loudly.

After a long minute of silence the judge leans up out of his seat. "Hello?"

Sans nods for no reason and looks up at the judge.

At this point Mrs Patterson in the back is holding her breath.

"M-My brother is the kindest most selfless person I know." Sans says. The sound of his voice was so odd to him at this point, it being the first time in now nine days that he has spoken. "He has done some things now and I know those were wrong, but I know that the man he attacked was a horrible man. A man who has done terrible things to us. I don't think what Papyrus did was _right_ but that _man_ deserved it."

Sans finishes and sits down quietly, his voice sore from the usage.

In the back Mrs Patterson is tearing up. She had gotten quite attached to the small skeleton and hearing his voice once again was just too much.

Alphys smiles and rubs Sans' back, giving him some reassurance.

As Undyne stands to speak Sans looks at Alphys with tears in his eyes. "Did I do good?" He whispers.

"You did great Sans." She replies.

Sans sniffles and looks over to Papyrus in the other booth. He was looking intently at the judge before he turned to Sans.

He smiles and gives him a discrete thumbs up.

Papyrus looks as if he had just remembered something and gets Sans' attention.

 _'What?'_ Sans signs.

Papyrus silently points to his own arm and then to Sans, shrugging his shoulders.

Sans looks down and signs _'no.'_

 _'what do you mean 'no'?'_ Papyrus mouths.

Th judge clears his throat, drawing the attention of the brothers back to the present.

"I believe I have come up with a verdict. Before I announce it we will go over the issue of Wing Dings Gaster."

Sans flinches at the name.

"His trial has not been complete so I will need statements from both Papyrus and Comic." The judge eyes the brothers and they both shrink down a bit.

Sans looks to Papyrus and signs _'I don't know if I can do this.'_

Papyrus gives him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, knowing it would look odd to start mouthing things to him now.

"Your honor, would it be okay if Sans came by me for this section of the trial? He gets really... anxious talking bout our father."

The judge thinks for a moment and then nods, allowing Sans to get up and come over to Papyrus' side of the room.

He sits next to Papyrus and hugs him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. "Papy..." He finally lets go but holds onto his older brother's arm.

"Statements please." Says the judge in a neutral voice.

"Yes, um... Well Wing Dings Gaster wasn't the best father as you already know. He would get drunk almost every night after our mother died and would end up abusing us an some way or another, weather it be verbal, physical, or..." Papyrus glances at Sans and then back to the judge, but he seemed to know what Papyrus was going to say and made a motion for him to continue.

"...He would most of the time it would last longer than I could and in those times... Only Sans could tell you what happened. The... Other things that happened started when I was ten, only a year or so after our mother died." Papyrus takes a breath. "That's just about all I can tell you apart from what you already know and without going into complete detail."

Papyrus sits uncomfortably in his seat next to Sans.

Sans closes his eyes for a moment before opening them back up to look at the judge with an unwavering stare, adrenaline infused confidence overtaking his body.

"Our father was a complete ass-hat."

Papyrus doesn't look shocked at Sans' statement while Undyne tries to hold back proud laughter. Toriel covers her mouth, almost as if she had said the vulgar words.

"He, like Papyrus said, Beat us almost every day. The days that he didn't were because he was either at work all day or was too drunk to do anything but yell at us." Sans shoves his hands into the smaller pockets of his suit jacket. "I don't remember too much about him and the specific things he'd done but I do remember one day..." Sans trails off, not wanting to say what had happened in front of Papyrus.

Papyrus starts rubbing Sans' back in encouragement, his adrenaline having dwindled down to only a sliver.

"One day, he had gotten off of work early because... Because it was the anniversary of mom's death. He left work and went to a bar until I assumed he got kicked out and he came back home smelling like he had bathed in the beer. He started drinking at home and Papy kept me and him locked in his room until he came up and broke down the door."

Sans looks down, not wanting to look at anybody.

"He... He took Papy and pulled his arm right off at the shoulder. I heard it snap and break. Then he dropped him and came to me, he was really mad at me for some reason, He said I killed mom. He took my arm and broke it."

Sans pointed to his left arm in three spots.

"Here, here, and here."

"I saw him throw my arm on top of Papyrus." Tears were flowing freely.

"He hit me right here" He points to the large hole in his skull just above his right eye.

He hears Papyrus say something but is sounder garbled, like he was speaking through water.

"He kept hitting me over and over and over, he didn't stop." He feels an arm wrap around him.

"He knocked me out finally. It felt so good to finally be away from him in some way at all. When I woke up Papyrus and I were at a hospital, they said we were in a car crash, that Papyrus had tried to drive us and he crashed the car." Sans feels himself be encased in a tight hug.

Papyrus' voice finally shines through the darkness that was his mind "You don't have to keep going, you've said enough"

Sans leans into Papyrus, completely exhausted. "He didn't. He didn't crash. He didn't..." Sans finally stops, not being able to resist anymore he lays his head on Papyrus' chest and closes his eyes.

The judge watches the scene but quickly calls everyone's attention back to the court.

"On the topic of Wing Dings Gaster, the sentence for his crimes will be figured later. As of now, the punishment for Mr Papyrus D. Gaster. The court has decided on-"

It seemed like the judge pupously drew out his words at this point.

Everyone sat tencely, waiting for the verdict.

Papyrus leans forward in his seat a bit.

"Thirty hours of community service."

Everyone in the room lets out a gigantic sigh of relief.

"During this time, He may go back to his dwellings, as long as he turns up everyday for the service hours." Papyrus smiles, rubbing Sans' arm as he sleeps. "He must still attend school and keep a clean record from this point on."

Papyrus nods, and the judge hits his tiny hammer on the table. "Case closed."

* * *

When Sans wakes he looks around sleepily. He recognizes the place as Miss Humpfree's orphanage's lobby.

He bolts up from the big chair he had been sleeping in and scans the room for any sign of his brother.

"Thank you so much for caring fro my brother. It means so much to me and if there's any way I can repay you-"

"There's no need, I can tell you care for him so much."

Sans hears the conversation of two people walking down the hall towards him.

Papyrus and Mrs. Patterson round the corner into the lobby.

"Sans, you're awake!" Papyrus says happily, walking over to his brother. "We were just going through some papers."

Sans gets up all the way and grabs Papyrus' hand. "Did we do it? Can we go home?"

Papyrus smiles, nodding, joy over flowing. "Yeah, we can go home."

Mrs Patterson stands a bit behind the pair, sniffling. "I'm going to miss you Sans." She says.

Sans nods. "I'll miss you too." He says, not entirely sure if it was truthful.

There was silence for a few minutes while everyone really takes in what was going on, though it was interrupted by an excited voice speaking loudly.

"And then Sans let me use his phone and I got to play this fun bird game where you tap the screen and it jumps a little bit!"

"That sounds very fun."

"It was!"

Toriel walks into the lobby along with the little wolf boy named Will.

"Sans! You're awake now! You weren't awake before and Your brother told me to let you sleep. Speaking of your brother, he's really nice and almost as much fun as you! He's almost better than what you said he was!" Will rambles.

Sans smiles at Will and waves with his free hand.

Toriel pats Will's head and he smiles up at her. "You're really nice!" He says loudly. "I wish you were my mom."

Toriel laughs a little. "You are so sweet."

"Will you come visit?" Will asks. "Nobody ever visits me so I was just wondering."

Toriel stops for a moment. "Of course, how could I ever stay away from a nice little boy like you?"

Will hops around excitedly.

Sans smiles. It was finally over.

He'd go home with Papyrus and in time he'd be able to forget all of this ever happened.

"Papyrus, can we go home now?" He asks, looking up at his newly freed brother.

"Yeah, Let's go home."

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!**

 **I swear, if anybody is still reading this, it's a miracle! I haven't updated in soooo long! Thank you if you've stuck with me and thank you if you're just reading this like months after I've posted it.**

 **This was such a long chapter and I think it was worth it, everything is good again! Gaster's in jail, Papyrus is back with Sans, Will is gonna have Toriel visit him, WHAT COULD GO WRONG!?**

 ***sneaky eyes*** _ **what could go wrong...**_


	18. Chapter 18: Field Day

**(2918 words)**

Sans couldn't help but be attached to his older brother at this point.

After the ride home Sans was immediately by Papyrus' side. The whole night before they went to bed he was either snuggled up to him or walking around beside him. He never wanted to leave him ever again.

"Papyrus...?"

Sans stands in his brother's doorway, dressed in his pajamas and holding his stuffed bear tightly.

"Yeah Sans?" Papyrus says from his bed, turning over so that he was facing his little brother.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sans says shuffling his feet.

"Of course." Papyrus holds up his blankets for Sans to get in. Sans rushes over to Papyrus and gets in the bed, snuggling up to him happily.

"Papy, you won't ever leave me will you?" Sans asks quietly.

Papyrus moves a bit in the bed. "Never for long." He says, not wanting to give Sans an answer that would give him the wrong idea.

Papyrus knows that if he says he'd never leave him that Sans won't ever let him leave his sight.

Sans sighs and hugs Papyrus tightly. "I'm so glad you're back."

Papyrus hugs his tired younger brother back. "Me too."

* * *

Sans wakes up after a not so restful night of rest in his brothers bed alone. He looks around for Papyrus but he was nowhere in sight.

"Papyrus?" He calls, already feeling the panic rise in his chest. When there was no response Sans gets out of the bed and starts towards the door. "Papyrus?" He goes out the door, holding his arms up to his chest. "Papyrus? Where are you?"

Sans quickly walks down the stairs and into the living-room, looking around once more.

 _'It's fine, he's probably just in the kitchen or something'_ Sans thinks to himself, trying to keep his cool. He moves to the kitchen looking for his brother but the only thing there was a cup of coffee and a note. He picks up the note and reads.

 _"Dear Sans, I got a call this morning about your service dog, they said that we missed the appointment but they could squeeze us in today, I left to go there and sort this out, hopefully I'll be back with a new appointment date to pick the dog up. I left you a cup of coffee for you as well. Hopefully I made it correctly. I'll be back soon, Love Papyrus."_

Sans sets down the note and picks up the coffee, taking a sip. It was still hot.

Papyrus must have left recently.

Sans drinks the coffee and starts toward the living-room, sitting down on the couch and bringing his knees up to his chest.

He knows where Papyrus is. He knows he'll be back soon. He knows that he'll be fine at home by himself... But...

Sans feels himself getting worked up. He just can't help it. With all that had happened in the past weeks he didn't want to be without his brother.

He runs upstairs, dropping his coffee with out a care and goes to his room. He searches quickly and eventually finds his phone. It only had fifteen percent battery left but it would have to do. He stares at his contacts, not knowing who to call.

"I can't call Papyrus, he's in a meeting... Should I call Undyne? Alphys? Who would help..." Sans talks to himself, trying to get his thoughts straight. He finally decides on calling Undyne.

"She'll be willing to break the rules if we have to." He dials her number and waits anxiously, bouncing up and down on his toes.

 _"Yellow~"_

"Undyne!" Sans shouts into the phone.

 _"Whoa, hey dude, what's up? Something going on already?"_

Sans starts pacing faster. "I'm home alone and Papyrus went to a meeting or something and I know it's fine and he'll come back but I'm still kinda freaking out and I think I spilled my coffee downstairs and-" Sans' rambling gets cut off by Undyne.

 _"Hey, It's fine. D'ya want me to come over and hang for a bit?"_

Sans has to think for a moment. He really wanted her to help him get to Papyrus but maybe it would be okay if she just came over...

"...Yeah..." He sighs into the phone.

 _"Okay, it's okay, I'll be over in a bit. Stay. There."_

Sans nods, knowing full well that she couldn't see him. "Okay." He hears Undyne say goodbye and the phone call end. He guesses he'd made a reputation for himself.

He breathes out, trying to calm himself. "It's okay, it's fine, everything's fine..." Sans feels himself calm for a moment but only for a moment. He quickly lets his thoughts overwhelm him, all the horrible things that could happen flood his mind.

Papyrus could get in a car crash and get sued, go to jail.

He could leave and get confused for an escaped convict and get arrested.

He could get into a fight with a gang and get arrested and put in jail again, leaving him alone and possibly back with the horrible uncertainty of where he would go and who would care for him.

"Oh no..." Sans says, dragging his hand down his face and catching on his eye socket. He leaves his room and goes quickly into Papyrus', snatching his bear off the bed and dashing back down the stairs.

"No no no no no." He chants. He quickly flings open the front door, not caring that he was still wearing his pajamas. Without really thinking about what he was doing he leaves the door open and sprints down the street, his bare feet hitting the pavement at a speed unnatural for a person his size.

"Noooo..." Sans doesn't know where he was headed but he knew he needed to find his brother before something terrible happened to him.

He passes a tall human with a slightly shorter monster with horns. He stops and turns around, looking at them for a moment before running over to them and tugging on the human's shirt.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you?" The human asks.

Sans nods. "Uh- d-do you know where the- the uh..." He realizes he doesn't really know where his brother would have gone. Where did you go to get a service dog anyways?

"Are you okay?" The human asks, bending down to get on his level.

Sans now realizes how childish he looked. A tiny skeleton wearing pajamas and holding a teddy bear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Uh-" Sans shakes his head a little. "Where- where would you go to sign papers?"

The human furrows his eye brows. "Well that depends, what kind of papers?"

"Uh- Papers, Dog papers."

"Well, there is a shelter about three miles down town but-" The human stops, watching Sans sprint away towards the down town area. "Hey! Do you need help!?"

Sans keeps sprinting.

He passes a dark blue car that lets out a long honk. "Hey punk! where do you think you're going!?"

Sans skids to a halt and looks at the car.

Inside was Undyne, looking furious.

"The hell man!?" She pulls over and gets out, slamming the car door behind her. "What are you doing!? You were supposed to stay home and I'd come to _you_ , not the other way around. And in your pajamas? Didn't even want to get dressed? I mean, I guess I can't blame you for that one..."

Undyne grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to her car. "I told you to stay there and what do you do?" She opens the back door and half pushes, half sets Sans in. "You run off, miles away and don't even bother to change out of your pajamas."

She gets into the drivers seat, buckling and making sure Sans did the same. "I may not like to follow the rules but I'm not about to let you run off and get lost or get hurt or something."

Sans holds his bear tightly. "I was worried about Papyrus." He says in a small voice.

Undyne sighs and starts to make a wide 'u' turn. "Where is he?"

* * *

Papyrus sits in an office, finishing up some papers when he gets a text that vibrates his phone.

 _'U might wanna come outside'_

He looks up from his phone and signs the last of the papers, handing them back to the person who was working with him.

"Thank you." He says before leaving the office.

He quickly walks through the halls and out through the lobby, seeing through the glass doors a familiar car.

Mildly concerned he goes through the doors and out to the car. "Undyne, what are you- Sans, what's going on? I thought you were at home?" Papyrus goes from Undyne to his brother, in a matter of seconds.

Sans was sitting on the back of the car in his pajamas and swinging his legs slowly, his bear sitting in his lap. "Hey Papyrus..." Undyne who had been leaning against the car pushed herself away and whispers to Papyrus. "Pap, your brother is really worried about you, like all the time."

Sans slides off the car and hugs Papyrus, his eyes closed. "Sorry." He looks up at him. "I know I shouldn't have done that, and I know I would've been fine at home but I couldn't stop thinking and then it took over and I had to go find you." Papyrus hugs Sans back, just as worried as Sans was.

"It's alright, I know it's scary sometimes to be alone." Papyrus says, rubbing Sans' back. "Undyne, thank you, I really owe you... You can go if you want, I'll take care of this." Undyne nods and gets in her car, starting it up and pulling away, going down the street at a probably illegal speed.

"I've got to put my hours in in a few hours but how about we go get something to eat, I'm starving." Papyrus says, picking Sans up. "Papyrus..." Sans whines, embarrassed. "How about we pop into Grillby's?" Papyrus says, knowing it was Sans' favorite place.

"Sure..." Sans says. He leans into Papyrus like he used to do when he was younger, his eyes closing slightly. He was just so tired from all that had happened in the last few weeks he was starting not to care what anyone thought of him.

Papyrus carries Sans to where he had parked his car and sets him in the passengers seat where he brings his knees up to his chest and leans against the door.

"It's a good look for you" Papyrus jokes, motioning to Sans' pajamas. Sans glances at his pajama pants and T-shirt, frowning. "It's pajamas."

Papyrus almost rolls his eyes. "I know that, I was joking." He says smiling, trying to keep the mood up. Sans nods and buckles,making sure to keep his bear hugged to his chest the whole time.

As soon as Papyrus had started up the car his phone rang, playing a little tune. "Uh... hang on." He says to Sans, answering his phone. "Hello?... Oh hi!...Of course, we wouldn't mind at all... We're going to Grillby's now...Alright, okay, bye."

Papyrus hangs up, setting his phone down next to him and starting to pull out of the parking lot. Sans looks at Papyrus with a questioning glance. "Who was that?"

Papyrus drives away, going down town to grillby's. "It was Toriel, she was asking if we could meet up, saying she had something for us." Sans nods sleepily, trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

The rest of the ride to grillby's was mostly silent, beside the odd comment about the weather or how they needed to pick something up from the store. Once they arrived at the little family restaurant Papyrus gets out of the car along with Sans who was looking nervous.

"Sans, it's alright, tons of people wear their pajamas around town, plus we know Grillby so that's a little better too right?" Papyrus says, trying to get Sans to cheer up.

"I guess so..." Sans says, rubbing the bottom of the arm of his bear. They walk into the building together, seeing Undyne sitting at the bar and drinking something that resembled a beer. "Undyne!" Papyrus nearly shouts. "What are you drinking!?"

Undyne turns around on the stool, looking a little shocked and a little tipsy. "Nothin'."

Papyrus face palms and takes the mug away from the fish monster. "This early too? I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to drink." Sans stands by his brother, looking up at Undyne with a slightly fearful expression.

Undyne leans on the counter and looks at Papyrus with a lax expression. "No one can really tell how old monsters are, and if I was in the UK I could drink in like..." She looks down for a moment, seemingly counting. "two months, it's fiiiiiinnnnnee~" She tries to grab the drink back but Papyrus moves it farther away.

"Grillby!" Papyrus shouts to the back. Grillby, the owner of the restaurant, comes out, whipping down a cup. "Grillby, Please do not serve Undyne beer anymore. She is not old enough and she's had way too much."

Grillby nods apologetically and takes the mug to the back before returning, ready to take orders.

Sans sits down two seats away from Undyne, placing his bear on the counter, sitting up and looking back at him. Papyrus sits down next to his brother and Undyne, being a sort of living barrier between the two. Papyrus knew how Sans felt about people drinking. He himself didn't like it but he couldn't stop everyone in the world from doing it so he just had to do his best.

"So" He says, looking at Sans. "What do you want to eat?"

Sans snaps his head toward Papyrus, looking somewhat surprised. "Maybe some fries?" He says, trying not to give away his intentions.

Papyrus looks at him sternly. "Now if I get you fries are you going to eat them? Or are you just going to drink the ketchup?" Sans Smiles sheepishly. "Is it okay if I say no but then end up doing it anyways?"

Papyrus deadpans. "No."

"It was worth a try." Sans shrugs.

Papyrus orders Sans' fries and orders himself a burger. Not too long afterwards a small ring could be heard from the door. Sans turns around and his smile grows. "Toriel!" He hops off his stool and runs over to the goat monster, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Sans." She says happily, hugging him back. It was then that Sans noticed an extra pair of feet behind Toriel. "SANS!" Sans feels someone hug him tightly from the side.

"Will?" Sans asks, surprised. The small dog monster smiles and nods. "HI!" Will was wearing what was obviously a new outfit, complete with new shoes, shirt, pants, and hat. Sans pulls out of the three way hug and looks Will up and down. "What are you doing here?"

Will bounces on the balls of his feet, smiling. "Well, Miss Toriel came to visit me and I really didn't want her to go so she offered to take me out for the day! She's soooo nice! She got me a whole new outfit! Not from a garage sale or thrift store either, like really real new clothes! No holes or weird stains or anything!" Will rants happily.

Sans smiles at Will and pats his shoulder. "That's great Will!" Sans says, genuinely happy that Will was having a good time. "D'you wanna come and sit with Papyrus and me?"

Will hops up and down happily. "Of course I do!"

Sans, taking Will's hand, walks back over to his brother who was practically holding up a drunk Undyne. "Uh... lets sit over here." Sans says, pointing to the side that wasn't by Undyne. The two of them move to the seats and sit down, both wearing small grins.

Toriel follows suit and sits beside Will. "Papyrus dear, we brought you a pie, we thought it would be a nice welcome home present." Toriel says, pushing a container containing the pie over to Papyrus' spot at the bar.

"Thank you Toriel" Papyrus says, trying to keep Undyne from falling on him. "It means a lot."

Grillby emerges from the back room, carrying a plate of fries and a burger. He hands it to Sans and Papyrus respectively and looks to Toriel and Will who order two burgers.

They all spend the afternoon at Grillby's family restaurant, eating laughing and forgetting their worries, at least for a while.

* * *

 **Wow, I am so sorry. This chapter took waaaaay too long! I had a gymnastics meet I had to go to and then compete and that took a ton of preparation. Then I switched what book I'm writing for school because I couldn't write the first one, so I had to get a head start on that! I was just super busy.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, Tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: No Days Off

**(2870 words)**

After they left the small restaurant Papyrus took Undyne back to her house on account of her being completely wasted. She had nearly puked on him multiple times and Sans wouldn't even look at her, not that she noticed.

After dropping the drunk fish girl off at her house the skeleton brothers drove home, Sans being a lot more comfortable once Undyne was gone.

"Okay, now I'm going to take you home but then I need to go put my hours in okay? So no running off this time." Papyrus says, borderline glaring at his little brother.

"Alright." Sans says, clutching his teddy bear and feeling like a little kid.

Papyrus makes a little "Humph" and keeps his eyes on the road. "Well, if you need any help while I'm gone, an emergency or something, You can call Alphys, I think she's free today and I'm not allowed any phones on me while I work."

Sans fiddles with his bear's ear and looks up to papyrus in the front seat. "What do you have to do?" Papyrus smiles slightly. "I got off easy, I'm going to be working at a nursing home." Sans feels some hope fill up in his chest. "So you'll go work for old people?" Sans asks, pulling his legs up and sitting cross-legged. Papyrus chuckles. "Yeah, something like that."

They pull into their cracked driveway and park, the two skeletons climbing out of the car and up to the front door where they enter the house, a breath of familiar air filling them. Sans walks into the living-room and looks down at the carpet where a cup of coffee lay, staining the blue carpet. "Oh... Papyrus, I'm sorry. I dropped the coffee and I forgot!" He looks up at his older brother, worrying that he'd be mad. "It's fine, we have a good carpet stain remover. It'll only take a few minutes to clean that up." Papyrus says tiredly.

Sans lets out a relieved breath and leans into Papyrus' side, allowing him to rub his hand over his little brother's skull. Papyrus looks at his watch. "We're both exhausted, how about you go grab a blanket or two and some pillows, I'll get some hot chocolate and I think we'll have time to watch a show or two before I have to go put in some hours." Papyrus gently pushes Sans off of him and walks into the kitchen. "'kay..." Sans says belatedly. He yawns and starts upstairs, opening his bedroom door and grabbing is favorite big green blanket.

He bundles it up under his arm along with his teddy bear. Sans smiles slightly at the familiar feel of his blanket and grabs a pillow from under his bed. He dashes downstairs and tosses the things onto the couch, catching a glimpse of Papyrus in the kitchen. It looked as if he was almost done making the hot drinks so Sans thinks it best if he hurries.

He runs back up the stairs, a little winded. He goes into Papyrus' room, opening the door cautiously. He always felt weird just walking into his brother's room without explicit permission. He moves as quickly as possible, pulling extra blankets from Papyrus' closet and grabbing any and all pillows he could. He leaves the room, closing the door as quietly as possible out of habit.

"Papyrus, I got some blankets and stuff." Sans says as he brings the last of his loot down to the couch. Sans sits on the floor, looking at the small brown stain on the carpet, covered up by a little bit of white powder. The couch was so full of blankets and pillows that Sans was unable to sit on it.

Papyrus comes out of the kitchen holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "One hot chocolate, no whipped cream, no marshmallows." He says happily, handing a mug to Sans. Sans smiles at his brother who seemed to get more and more exhausted by the day. Papyrus takes a sip of his own drink and sets it down on the small table holding up the T.V. Sans watches as papyrus starts setting up the pillows in an orderly fashion.

Soon enough he had set up a small pillow fort for Sans and himself. Once again checking his watch, Papyrus takes his mug from by the T.V. and plops himself down on the couch underneath all the blankets, patting the spot next to him. "I have time for one show now, Okay? One twenty to thirty minute episode of any show you want."

Sans hops up and crawls under the blankets, snuggling up to Papyrus. "How about..." Sans says thoughtfully before whispering the name of a show to his brother. "Ugh, Sans you're so funny sometimes." Papyrus says, carefully getting up and putting a disk into the player. Sans lets out a nervous chuckle and shrinks into the couch as the familiar commercials play before the menu can come up.

Papyrus sits back down with a sigh, sipping his hot chocolate full of whipped cream and marshmallows. Sans drinks along with his brother, choking back a laugh as Papyrus comes up with a whipped cream mustache. "What?" Papyrus says before noticing. He puts on a stupid grin and looks back and forth. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Sans starts laughing, having to rest his mug on his lap as not to spill it. "Papyrus!" He laughs. "Stop! You know you have stuff on your face!" Papyrus continues to look around dumbly before wiping the whipped cream off his face. He gently nudges Sans' shoulder. "I know." He says chuckling. The T.V. stops playing the built in advertisements and gets to the menu where Papyrus hands the remote over to his younger brother.

"Chose wisely, you can only pick one episode." Papyrus says, trying to sound ominous. Sans smiles, more than usual anyways. "They're short, two episodes add up to one normal one. I get to pick two." Papyrus rolls his eyes. "All right, you only get to pick two." Sans nods and scrolls through the menu. It was a hard choice seeing as they only had one disk of this particular show.

He finally settles on an episode, hitting the play button on the remote. The screen starts off black before music starts suddenly along with bright colors and a group of voices singing. Sans immediately fills up with joy, his smile stretching and his hands flapping with glee. Papyrus, seeing his brother's joy, smiles. He hadn't seen his brother able to enjoy much lately. Everything had been so hectic and stressful. Papyrus just couldn't wait until all of the stuff they were going through was over and done with.

The show plays through and the brothers finish their drinks. Papyrus slowly blinks before looking at his watch. He blinks a few more times and checks again. "Shi-oot, Sans, I gotta go, I must've misread the clock earlier." He says, getting up quickly. Sans looks a little downtrodden but lets Papyrus dash up, dropping his mug into the sink to clean later and scrounge up some things before flinging the door open to the afternoon air.

He stops, looking back at Sans for a moment. "Sorry, I'll see you later okay?" Sans nods. "Yeah, see you later..." Papyrus gives him one last smile before closing the door behind him.

Sans sighs and picks up the remote, picking another episode and pressing play. The music starts again and the colorful characters dance across the screen. He still smiles but it didn't feel the same without Papyrus. He watches the screen as a small purple character dances along a cliff side.

"I bet they'll fall." Sans says to himself, snuggling up into the blanket fort. The character dances around some more before the edge of the cliff breaks off, causing them to fall all the way down. "Knew it..." Sans says, though he had seen the episode twenty times by now. He sets his mug down on the floor and lets his eyes droop a bit. He was getting increasingly tired and he was sure it would be fine to let his eyes rest for a moment.

* * *

Papyrus rushes out of his car, barely remembering to lock it as he jogs into the nursing home. "Please don't be late, please don't be late..." Papyrus chants to himself as he waits for the slow opening automatic doors. He gets inside and goes up to the front desk, out of breath. "I'm- I'm here for the- uh- the community service hours?" He gasps out. "Man I need to get in shape." he says under his labored breaths.

The receptionist was a human woman with her blond hair in a high, tight bun. She had small glasses that rested on her nose for reading and was chewing gum like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah." She says in a strong Brooklyn accent. She hands him a clip board with two pieces of paper attached to it. "Fill out these and you'll be good to go sugar." She says distractedly.

Papyrus nods. "Thanks, uh..." He looks at a small pined on name tag on her shirt. "Betsy." He takes a pen from the counter and starts filling the pages out quickly before handing the clip board back to the woman, Betsy. "'Aight honey, here's a name tag, you'll be on... kitchen duty until further notice." Betsy says, handing him a name tag and looking like she was reading her words off of a card, which she probably was.

"Dinner is in an hour, you should probably get in there. It's just down the hall and to the left." Betsy says, looking back down at her computer screen. Papyrus looks out into the small waiting area and looks to his left where a hall goes off the small square room. He takes a calming breath and walks towards the hall, trying to not look nervous. "It's just a kitchen job Papyrus, nothing to be nervous about." He whispers to himself. He enters the kitchen, the doors swinging back and forth behind him until they finally still.

He realizes he never clipped the name tag on and quickly does, making sure it was straight and right side up.

There were multiple people and monsters in the kitchen, most of which were cooking or cleaning dishes. Papyrus, unsure of what to do, stands in the doorway, looking around at all the people. A couple people start to notice him and finally a happy looking man along with a grumpy looking monster walk up to him. "Hi, my name is Georgie, this is Clarence, you must be the-" Georgie gets cut off by Clarence, a large furry dog like monster. "Hoodlum that we need to keep an eye on now." Clarence finishes for the blond man.

"Uh, no, that was _not_ what I was going to say." Georgie says, keeping a smile almost as permanent as Sans' and a certain amount of pep in his voice. "You must be the new volunteer. We're so glad you could make it on time! _Sometimes we have to mark you volunteers down for that_ and nobody wants that!" Georgie's voice goes up and down, expressing too many emotions for Papyrus to pick up on.

"So, for now we're going to put you on washing the dishes!" Georgie says like it was the best job in the world. " _You'll get to work your way up from there_ but I'm sure you'll love it." Papyrus doesn't like how the man talked to him. It wasn't like he was treating him like a child but it was almost that. "You know how to clean dishes right?" Georgie says.

He was most definitely talking down to him now. "Yes, I know how to do dishes." Papyrus says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Georgie's eyes widen the slightest bit at how Papyrus spoke, obviously thinking he was some kind of punk who wouldn't speak in a civilized manner. "Well, we'll get you right on that then." Clarence stands silently behind Georgie, his arms crossed and his glare not moving from Papyrus' eyes.

Georgie waves Papyrus along, Clarence waiting until they pass him by to follow behind, glaring holes through the back of Papyrus' skull. They reach a dirty area with three sinks stacked full of dishes. All the counters beside the sinks were also stacked with pots and pans, extra cups and plates, spoons and forks. "So this is what you'll be doing today! I have a good feeling about you!" Georgie says, leaving Papyrus by the sinks. Clarence watches Papyrus for a moment before backing out of the room with his arms crossed. He closes the door to the sink area and walks away.

Papyrus sighs and looks back at the sinks. "For Sans, just do it for Sans..." Papyrus says to himself. He starts taking out the dishes in the least full sink and starts stacking them on the least full counter so that he had a sink to work with. He starts scrubbing down dishes, seeing as there was no dishwasher. Once the current dish was clean he turns slightly to a large bread shelf behind him and starts stacking the clean dishes on there. Papyrus starts getting into a rhythm, washing dishes, drying them, and setting them on the shelf to dry completely.

He hums to himself as he works, almost forgetting that he was even working. Soon enough he had all the dishes clean and stacked away on the shelf. Papyrus stands back and admires his work, his hands on his hips and a proud smile on his face. He hears a bell ring behind the door the two workers had closed. Not five minutes later Georgie pokes his head into the room. "Howdy! He says, his voice somehow still filled with pep. "Wow, it looks like you got everything up and finished didn't 'cha?"

Papyrus tries not to show his somewhat moderate distaste for this man. "yes." He says simply. "Alrighty then, you are free to go for today, you worked a full six hours!" Gerogie says, giving him a thumbs up. "Thank you." Papyrus says, starting to leave. " _Oh hang on_." Georgie says, clamping an unusually strong hand on Papyrus' shoulder. "Clarence is going to walk you out, just so nothing _happens_."

This time Papyrus doesn't hold himself back, he rolls his eyes in full view of the man. "Fine." Papyrus says, sounding more like how Georgie had most likely thought he should sound. Thankfully Clarence came quickly, leading him back through the winding kitchen and out into the lobby. "Don't mess around. Get out." He says, growling. Papyrus gives him a curt nod and leaves quickly, not wanting to start anything with the angry dog-man.

He walks tiredly out to his car, checking his clock and groaning. It was almost ten thirty at night and he was absolutely exhausted. On top of having to put in these community service hours, Papyrus realizes he needs to find another job. He had been let off from his last one weeks ago, they had been paying him his last months check but that was it. He was arrested before he could go looking for a new job and now he had no income to support his brother. If he had no income child services could come and take Sans. Technically he wasn't even supposed to have him.

Papyrus' mind whirls with thoughts and he rests his skull on the steering wheel of the car. He didn't know how he was going to take care of Sans, get and keep a job, and get rid of all the community service hours. It was all too complicated for him at the moment, he just didn't want to think about it. Papyrus' mind wanders to a dark place that he never before dared to dip into. He shakes his head, pulling it up from the wheel.

"Not going there." He says firmly to himself, knowing that if anybody had heard him he would've sounded crazy. "Not doing it." He takes a huff of cold air and starts up his car, driving away from the nursing home as quickly as he could.

* * *

 **HEEEEYYYY It's a Christmas miracle! I updated the story! Sorry for the whole not updating thing, I'm really busy and writing is hard. :( I wanted to update twice before Christmas but seeing as that's in... one hour and nine minutes, that's not going to happen. But I've got one chapter done and later, probably in January there'll be a Christmas themed chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter~! I try to take all criticism well but I realize I may not be the best at that.**


End file.
